Sins of Thy Father
by raven716
Summary: Daughter of Mumm-Ra, since she can remember had a life of hell,with him. He forced her to learn dark magic through the dark ancient spirits he worshiped. Having enough she tried to kill her father, she thought she had done it. But her plan owing she needs help to defeat her father,she has since been making her way to the city of Thundera.(Based 2011)
1. Chapter 1

Name:Zahra

Age:17

Height:5'7

Personality:Mysterious, deadly when angered,emotionally-restrained to some degree, resourceful, compassionate, and easy-going.( In her deadly state when angered enough, she taps into her powers a lot more, though just barely in-control)

Family:Mumm-Ra(Father/Disowned him)

Appearance: Brown shoulder length hair with a bit waves, a fringe infront. Soft pale lavender eyes, that make her look blind but is not, unlike her father she has light tan like complexion, she is human looking, humanoid. Her face is looks deadpan and stoic. Her features are have a soft regal sort of look. Her body is slim, but still healthy looking. A body for a young woman a bit more than a teen, still kept up well.

Friend:Amun

Height:Past just 2 inches of Zahra's ankle

Skills:Tracking and Hiding

Ability: Can turn into either a small cloud or smoke.

Appearance: A small little white/with smoke gray paws fox pup with sapphire eyes and smoke gray markings.

Skills:Archery, Knowledge, Hand-to-Hand combat, and Cooking

Powers:Dark Magic due to training by her father.(Levitation,Teleportation,Camouflage and Intangibility through the use of her cape, Dark Energy Control, Summoning, Transformation, etc..)

Weapon of Choice:Bow and energy based arrows and mystic cape

Outfit:Dark colored leotard, with long dark colored thigh high boots, dark long cut off gloves that stop mid-way to her shoulder, with a dark blue off shoulder cloak.

History: Daughter of Mumm-Ra, since she can remember she had a life of hell,with him. He forced her to learn dark magic through the dark ancient spirits he worshiped. She did excel in the Dark Arts, but it also scared her from the things she saw through her powers. She was put through other trainings as well. As she grew older, she was forced to use her powers for his will. Since she could go out away from her home and strike fear into others for him. She hated her life from the start.

It was when,she had enough and tried to kill her father, she thought she had done it. But her plan backfired on her. He knew about it much to her surprised, a battle came from them both. To where she was defeated and badly injured. Just barely able to make it out alive. When she did, she healed herself, and from then formed a plan of her own to take down her father. She had to hide herself away from him.

Her father was hunting her down to either kill her or bring her back. She didn't know which one, but all she knew was that she had to stop him. During her time alone she manged to hone her skills a bit more, she also befriends a small little animal she name Amun. Amun had become her traveling companion.

Since she needs help to defeat her father,she has been making her way to the city of Thundera.


	2. The Message

This is a story I had on other account:

* * *

You stay hidden as you peer through leaves of bush you where using to hide yourself and Amun as you looked at the tall walls of Thundera. A glorious city that was a symbol to you of peace and power. Two that both equal the same amount of letters 5 in each. And for you it meant a way to defeat your father at any coast. You looked it,as you stood up, Amun looks up at you waiting for your next move.

You could easily scale the walls and get within the city if you wanted too,but you knew that would send the bad message to their king. It was bad enough that you had some within your blood to mark you. Making your life a bit harder then it needed to be right now.

"Come on."you, tell Amun,as you come out from where you were hiding making your way the front gates.

As you walked there, Thunderians who where working in the fields infront of the walls, stopped and look at you. You stood out like a sore thumb,you didn't look the same as the rest of them. And plus your olive skin color made it even better as well your eyes. It gave off the illusion you where blind,due to their color of a ghostly lavender color.

You didn't mind them staring at you,it never bother you. Amun looks at them much to his curiosity. Some of the young ones found him very neat and wanted to come up and pet him. But their parents fearing you pulled them away or stopping them from going. Which made them fuse a bit.

Coming to a stop,behind a merchant going inside the city, you kept your head but your eyes still aware as you moved forward more and more,until you reached the guards who stop you,through force.

"Just who are you?"one asked you.

You didn't say anything, starting to rethink this all really"State your reason for being here?"the other one asked you.

You still didn't say anything, which was testing their patience"We asked you a question"the first one raises his voice.

You look up at them, they stare right into your eyes like all the others. They got mesmerized, which others always did. This wasn't one of your tricks,no it was just something that happen. You could easily go pass them, but that would mark you as well.

So you spoke up as they asked you too"I've come to speak to King Clauduis"

Just you speaking snapped them back out of their trance. As they look back at you"Why"the first one asked you.

"I have need he hear what I say, and only for his ears alone"you tell them.

They look at you, you didn't care. As you look up at them still, unmoved by their massive size.

"No one is allowed to see the king, without proper reasoning."the second tells you stepping to you"So unless you tell us to our ears,then we will decided to let you pass and see our king."

You didn't have time for this,what you have to say to the king had nothing to do with them. You felt it was best for the king to hear first then these two. For they would assume you where either lying or spy. Something you could not afford right now.

"I must speak only to the king."you tell them,as you sit down infront of them"Until then,will I move."you close your eyes, Amun came and sat by you.

"Hey,hey"the guards yell at you,but you didn't reposed back to them. You just payed them no mind.

They look at you, then behind you a line was starting to form for others to get into the city. This slightly angered them"Hey,wake up."they yell at you as they lightly tap you with their foot. But you still did not did Amun.

Up within the city, all the way to the palace, where King Claudius stayed with his two sons. He was training with them both, Tygra and Lion-O. In sword combat. When a messenger came bursting in making the three of them stop. As they look.

"Yes."King Claudius asked them, as they catch their breath a bit.

"My king, a delay had happened at the main gates."the messenger tell him.

"Why so?"Claudius asked.

"It seems the guards would not allow through a traveler who wishes to have a audience with you."messenger informs him

"And did this messenger state what is they wish to tell me?"Claudius asked

"They have not said sire, they refuse to talk unless they are in your presence."

"...I see"Claudius"It must be important, then you shall send them up."

"Yes sire"the messenger bows as they run out.

"Father do you think this a good idea?"Tygra his eldest asked him, as they put away their weapons"They could be a assassin."

"If they where, then what need is it for them to use the main gate. When they can easily scale the walls and have done it."Claudius tells him

"..."Tygra as he looks at his younger brother Lion-O,who shrugs his shoulders.

"Now come let us get ready to meet our guest"he tells his sons.

You walk down the halls of the palace,with four guards behind you. Amun was at your feet as he looks up all around him. You could feel the guards eyes on you.

As you walked down the hall, you passed someone with whom you did not look at. But they stared at you watching you making you down to the main chamber of the king.

The doors open as you walk in, it was a huge room as the light came through. You wanted to look around. But choose not to,but it didn't stop Amun. Who took it all.

You kept your eyes half way open, till you came to a stop."Sire,this one who held up the line and wishes to speak to you."the guard speaks to Claudius.

Claudius looks at you, as he sat up on his throne. Both his sons looked at you as well.

Claudius stands up looking at you."You have a message for me?"he asked you.

"I wish to speak only to you,your highness"you tell him."Not in the presence of others"as you refer to the guards.

"Why, you li-"one of the guards.

"Be still"Claudius tell them, the guards look at him. He waves his hand at them to leave. They look at you,then at their as they bow leaving. You wait for them to leave the doors close.

Once they did"You do not mind if my sons stay. For they have a right to hear."Claudius tells you.

"That is fine"you tell him,as you bow your head to him in respect.

"Then speak"Claudius tells you.

"...I've come to ask for your help."you tell him

"Help,for what or from whom?"Claudius asked you

"...A great evil I fear will spread across this planet if not stopped. I've tried to do so myself. But my efforts where worthless. I was able to flee with just barely my life."you tell him."This evil grows stronger everyday as I speak now. I do not have the power to do so, but your highness might."

"And what evil do you speak of?"Claudius asked you.

You tighten your fist, he saw this as well Tygra. But you hide it as quickly as you could from them behind your cape.

"Does evil have a name? Or are you just here to tell of a tale?"Claudius"Clearly you did not sit down stopping others from getting into the city for nothing but silence. Speak this evil's name. And when you do, raise your head. So I may see the face of the messenger who is sending me this message."

You stayed quiet, you swallow hard. Amun looks at you a bit worried. But you do as you are told, raising your head,as you eyes open up as well fully looking right at the king. His sons where stun by the look of your eyes. Claudius looked right at you in your eyes. He seem unfazed by them,but he was reading you as well. He was reading your would everything about you.

"Mumm-Ra"you tell him.


	3. The New Guest

"..."Clauduis looks down at you,it was silent after what you just said."You speak of a name that has been buried for years,one that has been long forgotten."

"..."you didn't say anything

Claudius looks at you fully,your whole attire,then back in your eyes"And if this threat is true, how is that you came about this information."he asked you.

"..."you didn't say anything.

"...I see"Clauduis spoke to you"Very well then. The guards will see you out."he tells you turning around.

"..."you wanted to say more but choose not to,but you do sigh slightly to yourself."..."you bow your head to him, as you turn around and leave"Come on Amun."you tell him.

Amun looks back at the king and his sons before he turns and follows you, until he bumps into your heel. He looks up and sees that you had stopped walking half way to the looks up at you wondering why, Claudius turns around and sees you had stopped."Do you have more to say?"he asked you.

"...Nothing that hasn't already been said."you tell him,in a low voice but that could still be heard.

"..."Claudius,you start back up when the doors open,you kept your head down not looking. At who was coming, it was just guards anyway. So you kept walking, when someone placed a hand on your shoulder,it was gentle which made you stop.

"Jaga"Claudius

"Your Majesty."Jaga greets him,he was the one who's hand was on your shoulder, you heard his voice as clear as day next to you."You may look up,do not drop your head young one. For your efforts are not wasted."he tells you in a kind voice."Our king has taken what you said to heart."

You lift up your head,as you look at Jaga an elderly looking Thundrian, he smiles down at you behind his was old looking,but looked so wise. He stares in your eyes, but his stare was different from others. He was almost like King Claudius.

"Lion-O,Tygra please leave us."Claudius tells his sons.

"Fath-"Tygra tries to Claudius puts up his hand, Tygra stops as he looks at his brother,signals his younger brother. They both leave as they walk out the room,but not before they get one more look at look at them both quickly as well, though the eldest didn't see you looking at him quickly, your eyes meet with the youngest for a second before he left out the room.

Once they did the doors shut again, Tygra and Lion-O stand there looking up at the sighs"Shouldn't we be in there?"Lion-O asked his older brother.

"We should, but there is a reason why father doesn't what us in there."Tygra tells him"Don't get me wrong I want to hear what is being said too."

"...That girl,she...did you see her eyes."Lion-O tells his brother.

"...I did,they where different. I've never seen anyone like that, unless they where blind."Tygra

"But she wasn't blind,she was walk away and look straight at dad."Lion-O

"True,but my other question is why she brought up Mumm-Ra"Tygra ponders.

"Thats true"Lion-O"Do you think dad will help her?"

"...It seems that way. Not really sure,Jaga is in there so we'll just have to see."Tygra,as he looks back up at the doors. When he saw his little brother looking at the door as well. Tygra smiles to himself"And someone whats to see that girl again."he teases his brother.

"W-what,no"Lion-O defends himself,as Tygra laughs at his brother's reaction.

"Alright,lets leave father along for now"he takes his little brother under his arm as they both walk away.

The sun had started to set,as Lion-O and Tygra where training on one of the grounds, Lion-O got thrown over his brother's shoulders as he had tried to tackle him down. Lion-O lands on his back hard.

"You still want to go again?"Tygra asked his little brother.

Lion-O gets up from his position as he dust himself off looking at his brother,who smirked at him."Yeah I can."he charges at him. Tygra gets ready as he came.

Lion-O tried swing at him,but Tygra grabs him and threw yet again and before Lion-O could get back up, Tygra pins him down quickly. As he laughs a bit at his brother's defeat.

"Best two out of five?"Tygra asked him.

"..."Lion-O was about to say something,when he noticed you standing there,though you looked upside down due to his position he was saw that he was looking away, he turns and sees you standing there looking at them both.

It was like a staring contest with the three of you,Tygra gets up off his brother,as Lion-O hurries to get from under his brother. They still just kept looking at you,until Tygra spoke"Yes"he asked you

You didn't say anything, King Claudius and Jaga step out from behind you,you felt as one of them put a hand on your shoulder,then take it off quickly."Tygra, Lion-O, this is Zahra. Zahra these are my sons Tygra and Lion-O."Claudius introduces you three formaly"Zahra will be staying here,treat her as a you would any guest."

"So she's staying here?"Lion-O asked his father.

"He just wants to make sure"Tygra teases him. Lion-O slight grunts at his comment.

"No,she is staying with Jaga"Claudius tells him.

"Why?"Tygra asked

"Zahra,will be best suited where I stay"Jaga tells Tygra.

"So she's a mystic?"Tygra asked

"In that sense"Jaga tells them,he then turns to King Claudius"We are off,sire"he bows to the king.

"Very well"Claudius,he places a hand on your shoulder,his touch was a bit heavy but kind as well."Welcome Zahra to Thundera."

You look at Claudius,you nod your head a bit"Thank you"you tell him,as you turn and look at the brothers,you nod your head at them as well"Princes"you tell them,Amun bows as well to turn to Jaga,he smiles at you kindly, as he turns around and leaves you go and follow behind him,with Amun at your heel.

Claudius watches you both for a second as well his sons."Father?"Tygra looks at his father.

"..."Claudius,he turns from his sons

"..."Tygra looks at his father,then turns to his little brother,who also had the same look as his older brother. Both wondering what was said behind close doors and what their father had thought of you. A stranger who just showed up out of no where,and is now welcomed to Thundera as guest.


	4. The Visit

Jaga opens the door to your new you room or quarters. Amun makes his way in as he runs all over the place. You look up at the sight of your room,it was far larger then any you have ever known. Though not as big as the one when you were with your father.

"I will be staying here?"you asked Jaga

"Yes,you are as the King said free to rome around as you please."Jaga tells you.

"But still..."you walk to your bed as you run your fingers on the covers.

"Yes,but still..."Jaga,as he watches you with his warm eyes"If you need anything just let someone know."

"I will,do you have a library?"you asked him.

"Yes"Jaga tells you.

"Thank you,I wish to rest."you tell him.

"Very well"Jaga as he leaves your room shutting the door with him.

Amun had made himself at home very quickly,he laied down on a couch by the window,he was very relaxed. You couldn't help but not smile at him. You and him have never had a nice place to stay like this. You look out the giant window,you wave your hand in the air as it unlocks and opens for you. Amun heard it,as he looks up at you. You walk to the window, Amun sits up. You look down at him"Stay"you tell him.

He watches you,as you levitate off the ground and out the window,into the night went so silently over the city,just as the night sky was. The only glimpse of you,is the outline of your shadow that was shown by the moon's light. But other then that,you where undetected to the others.

Lucky for you,that could see within the night,which made it all the more easier for you. You heard the others below. As they went about their normal duties in the night. But you had better important things to attend to. And it wasn't that far ahead. The palace.

Lion-O was walking down the halls of the Palace,he was eating a piece of fruit. Workers in the palace greet him with respect. He greets them back,as he looks out the night sky. Takes another bite of his fruit before he came to a stop, as he pushes open the door to his room,shutting it behind him. He bites down once again on his fruit.

Before he noticed something a bit different about his room,his room was lite as it always was, nothing was touched at all in his room,no. That wasn't it,it was what made him drop his fruit he was holding,in complete shock as he stood there looking over you.

Yes you where standing there,in Lion-O's room. But you weren't looking at him, no you where just staring out the window. Lion-O just looked at you,unsure what to do. He could either call the guards to come and get you,since he didn't know how and why you where in his room. Or he could attack you himself then turn you in. But then would he attack you,since he had no idea how you got in his room. But then he seem a bit pleased to see you.

"A waste of a perfectly good fruit."you tell him,as you snap him out of his thinking."You could call the guards,but then I can make it to where I wasn't here, or you could tackle me, but I wouldn't suggest that either."as you turn around to him,tell him what he was just thinking about."And I assure you I am not here for anything else other than,what I came here for."you made it clear to him.

Lion-O stands up straight as he looks at you sternly or tries to."Then why are you here?"he asked you trying to sound slightly tough.

You roll your eyes at him,but couldn't help but smirk slightly for a second,as you look at him"You looked at me."you tell him

He seem taken by your response at this"..."he looks down for a bit.

You take this opening,as you move closer to the time he looked up ,you where right infront of him,inches away from him."...You seem scared? Of what?"you asked him

He didn't say anything,but he did cough a bit as he used that to move away from you."I'm not scared"he lies to you,which you knew.

But you played along with,as you shrug your shoulders"Good then,come with me."You teleport right before his eyes,and before he knew it. You grab hold of his wrist and teleport out of his room.

"What's the big idea"Lion-O demands from you, as he gets his wrist back from you,when he looks around and realizes he was outside the palace,and was now standing ontop of the roof. Over looking the city. He was taken back by this view. You watched him as you allowed him to do so.

"Prince Lion-O"you call to him

It took him awhile to snap out of it,as he turns and looks at you,thankful for your eyes which seem to light up more with moon's light. He was stun by this as well,just he was with the stands and looks right in your eyes. You didn't seem to mind as you use this for your advantage. You make your way over to him, he was much taller then you, you where just centimeters from him.

His eyes followed yours,you raise up your hands to the side of his face. Not touching him at all,they then fall onto his shoulders gently as you start to push him down slowly. He didn't seem to mind,he allowed you. It was just something about your eyes that seem to do this to many others as well. But it seem a bit different with him. You got him on his knees infront of you. As you stood over him,he just looked up in your eyes.

You then put your hands on the side of his face,when you did. He seem to relax a bit more,as if he could fall asleep.

"Prince Lion-O, please hear what I say."you tell him

"...Yeah..."he tells you softly.

You get down to his level as well,still at the same distance when you stood up with him."You are very important,you care the hope that I have been searching for. The light I need, and I will do all that I can to protect you, so that you may do. Lost will come to you,but I will be there to comfort you. You must be strong for what is to come."you tell him

He just nods his head at what you said,while he was in his trance. You just looked at him,you didn't know what else to say for now. So you let go, but the second you do,he grabbed both your hands with his own. This shocked you, he holds them gently."Don't go."he tells you,very softly.

You didn't move for a few seconds,until you noticed he had started to lean into you. This has never happen before. You did the only thing you could. You quickly take one of your hands, and slap him across the face. It was hard enough to knock him out.

You look down at the now knocked out Prince. You couldn't believe what he was going to do. You played it through your mind, this had never happen. It shouldn't have. But you calm your racing heart, from his action. As you touch him and teleport away.

You teleport him back to his room. On his bed, you look at him. When the door started to open. You quickly teleport outside his window room. You look to see who it was.

It was his older brother Tygra"Lion-O,already out..."Tygra looks at his little brother shaking his head,when he noticed something different. Two things,one was the left side of his face was a bit swollen,and second he was smiling.

You watch as Tygra just looked at his little brother a bit confused, with that you flew away back into the night sky.


	5. A Dream

Morning came over Thundera, Lion-O wakes up from his sleep. He sits up,when he knock came on his door. Before he could say anything, his door opens to show his older brother Tygra coming. He shuts his brother's door as he walks over to his bed. Folding his arms as he smiled down at him.

"T-ahh"Lion-O grabs the left side of his face,to find it hurting and just a bit swollen. He seem surprised by this.

"Had a good dream?"Tyrga asks his little brother.

Lion-O looks at him, not understanding why he said that"What are you talking about?"Lion-O asked him.

Tygra laughs a bit to himself at his little brother seeing he didn't get it at all."You were smiling in your sleep."

"I was!?"Lion-O as he gets up out his bed. His side of the face still hurting a bit."Then why is my face hurting?"

"I don't know. Did you fall off your bed?"Tygra asked

"No"Lion-O as he touches his face again. When he did, he looked out his window pass his reflection he saw, as if he was thinking or remembering something.

Tygra saw this"Lion-O, are you ok?"he asked him

Lion-O keep touching the side of his face,he seem to ignore the pain he felt. He then switched his hand to the other side of his face,he carcess it, as if something was there. Tygra watched his little brother, trying to understand his actions. On what he was doing.

He could tell Lion-O was in deep thought. And he was. "Was anyone in here, last night when I slept?"he asked Tygra

"No, it was just you"Tygra tells him"Why? What happen?"he was more concern about this now.

Lion-O looked away unsure what to say."I-I don't know."he looks at his brother.

He then looks closer in the window, when he saw behind him and his brother, you where standing at the entrance of the door to his room. He turns around quickly to you, Tygra saw this as well. He turns and sees you standing there as well,you where holding some books in your arms. He was shocked, more so he had shut the door to this room. And yet there you stood with it slightly open.

Amun pokes his head in the room, as he looks around. You just stared at the two princes. As they looked back at you. But Tygra saw you more so looking at Lion-O. So he broke this staring contest.

"Hello."Tygra greets you.

You look at him"...Scales of Life"you tell him.

He looks at you,at what you just said. He didn't know what you where talking about."Excuse me?"

You look down at one of the books you where holding as you show him."Scales of Life, its a book"you tell him.

"Oh, its a book"Tygra looks at you.

You nod your head"Do you read?"you ask him.

"...At times"he tells you.

"...Its good for you"you tell him"Amun"you call to him, you walk away as Amun follows you at your heels.

"Strange"Tygra"Least she talked"

"When did she get here?"Lion-O demanded from his brother,as he took him by his shoulder, pulling him down in the process.

Tygra was taken back by this,as he looked at his little brother. He saw something in his eyes that slight stun him. Lion-O was serious about this.

"She's been here since the sun rose up."Tygra tells him"A few hours before you woke up."

"What is she doing here?"Lion-O asked

"Just to use the library,that's where she's been going too. Then she is seen just reading anywhere."Tygra tells him"Why?"

Lion-O lets go of his brother"Nothing"he runs out his room, in the same way you just went.

Tygra just stood there"Lion-O"he runs after his brother.

Lion-O ran down the hall,pass those in the hall. He moved out the way just in time so he wouldn't run into them. He was sure of something with you,when you came and stopped by his room. When he saw your face, something clicked in his mind. It was you, from last night. You where in his room, he didn't know why you where. But you where. And he wanted to know why.

He runs down a open hall,that ran through one of the grounds of the palace outside. He looks quickly,to see you for a split second,he stops as he turns back around. He looks again to not find you sitting there anymore. He growls under his breath,you where just here. Where could you have gone so quickly.

"Lion-O"Tygra calls to him, he catches up to his little brother."Lion-O are you ok?"he asked his brother.

Lion-O turns and looks at his older brother,then back down in the spot he saw you."...Yeah"he tells him,as he leaves his spot walking away. Tygra watches him.

Lion-O walked down the hall, trying to figure out where you could be. After he just saw you. Others greeted him,he didn't say anything back to them.

"..."Lion-O

His mind still pondering about this,that he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. That by the time a dark cloth wrapped around him,he was too late to react. As he got pulled by it,before he could say anything someone covered his mouth so he couldn't say or yell for anyone, everything went dark for him.

"...Ah"Lion-O opens his eyes wide, only to find himself looking straight into yours.

You where looking straight down at him, he looked up at you. You where over him,as you hair fell do the side covering both your faces,he tried to get up. But he couldn't, for you where over him as well, using your knees to slightly pin down his arms.

You could tell his heart was racing right now"..."you lean close to his ear,he could hear your breathing, it was very low and soft. You didn't have to say anything. He started to calm down by that lift yourself back up. Looking at him again. His eyes were not wide open,they where back in the same daze as last night,you open your mouth"Anol shalom

Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um {shaddai}  
Flavum  
Nom de leesh  
Ham de nam um das  
La um de  
Flavne…  
We de ze zu bu  
We de sooo a ru  
Un va-a pesh a lay  
Un vi-I bee  
Un da la pech ni sa  
Aaahh  
Un di-I lay na day  
Un ma la pech a nay

Mee di nu ku..."

Lion-O listen to everyone word you either sung or said. But he was sure you where singing never lost contact with his eyes. And he never looked away. As you sung or said what he heard, smoke started to surround him. He looked up at you,as you kept saying what you said or sung. Your face started to become harder to see, due to the smoke. He saw this, as his eyes shot open quickly. He saw your face starting to disappear.

"No,no come back"he reaches out quickly to try and grab you. But only to see his claws cut through your faded face,as it vanishes into the smoke."No"Lion-O yells as he sits up as he kept trying to reach for you,to get you he got swings his arm once again,only for it to be caught.

Which surprised him"Zahra?!"he says your name very quietly and softly, hoping it might be you.

"Lion-O"it was Tygra's voice"Lion-O"he calls again.

Lion-O blinks his eyes,when he does he sees his brother was the one who grabbed his arm. He looks on to see those in the palace looking down at him. He also saw his father. He then realized he was still in the palace.

"Lion-O,are you ok?"Tygra asked him.

Lion-O looks around quickly,then back at his brother and father. He noticed he was on the floor,in the main hall"H-how did I get here?"he asked them.

"That's what we would like to know, someone found you laying here."Claudius tells him

"..."Lion-O as he thinks about it. When he did,he saw your face. His eyes shot open again, as he stands up quickly almost losing his balance if not for Tygra to catch him.

"Lion-O calm down."Tygra tells him,as he sets him straight. He looks at his little brother a bit worried.

"...Those eyes..."he tells himself

"Lion-O are you ok?"Claudius asked him

Lion-O looks at his father and the rest,who seem a bit either scared or worried over him. He didn't know what he should say. He could say what he saw,but only get more looks or he could try to let it pass,and maybe it could be a dream. But he knew it wasn't at all, he heard your voice play in his mind. It was real,he could still feel your body weight on him.

"I'm fine"he tells them,as he hurries and walks away. Everyone watches him.

"Father."Tygra looks at his father, who was watching his youngest son as well.

"Something is troubling him"Claudius tells him"Go and follow him."

Tygra nods his head,as he goes after his little brother.


	6. Quiet Time

You pour in a liquid into a boiling pot, you watch as the it turn to a different color. You then reach and grab a handful of chopped up meat, you let it sink down to the bottom of the pot. You stir it slowly, Amun sat down by you looking up at you.

"Almost done."you tell yourself, as you take a pinch of powder and throw it in there. You had added other ingredients as well. You slowly stir it, when you felt it was ready you grab a bowl as you pour some into the bowl as you hold it"Come"you tell him.

He follows you out the room, as you make your way down the hall.

You come to a stop,outside in one of the gardens of the palace. You where still there,after your second meeting with Lion-O. You set the bowl down for Amun,who hurries over to it,as he started to eat.

You watch him, you then look up at the sky. It was very peaceful,you could lost in it forever if you wanted too. You thought back to your first time when you levitated. You had never felt so free from the shackles of your father. He couldn't touch you up there in the sky high above the clouds.

You where free,you could anywhere,you really could. Using the sun to guide you through the darkness you had been raised in. But sadly you where young and did not know any better. You where dragged back down to darkness you had learned to hate with such much. It consumed you a great deal.

Amun, noticed this about you. As he stops and looks up from his bowl at you. You didn't look down to look at him. He just watched you,the small breeze blew your hair just a bit. You didn't seem to care at all.

You sigh to yourself, as you look down straight ahead,at the surrounding in the garden. It was breath taking for you. Such beauty you have barely begun to learn about it. Your time away from your father hadn't been that long. But your first night away, from him when you escaped.

You never had seen the night sky so clearly before. The stars where like little suns to you,that lite your way through the dark. It gave you the bit of hope you had within side of you. The only thing that was inside the darkness that was forced upon you.

And since that day,you had vow to protect anything that you could from your father's evil. Which you knew would be spreading far and wide.

You finally look down at Amun,he was still looking up at you. You smile at him, as gently pet him, his ears go back as you do so."..."you smile at him softly.

He enjoyed it when you petted him, it relaxed him a great deal. It was a way to get him to not worry over you. And it worked all the time, it also helped you as well, it calmed your mind a great deal. You could forget about everything for awhile.

Amun looks up at you, his eyes told you everything. He was happy, Amun was the best friend you could have. Someone you could always trust and would always be at your side.

You stop petting him,he looks up at you"Finish your food, so that we go back."you tell him.

He does as he was told and goes back to eating his meal. You listen to him,as he ate. You stand up, you look back up at the sky. You teleport yourself off the ground into the sky. You looked around at the whole city. You could see anything at this height. You sit down crossing your legs in the air.

You close your eyes, as dark grey outline started to surround you. With your eyes closed,you saw in your mind. What others where doing down below. You saw the market,as they sold food. Kids running and playing around. Women gossiping, while the men not all where standing around laughing. Others where working.

Everyone had a smile on their face, they where in a great mood. You open your eyes from this experience. Your eyes drop at this. As you stand straight in the air. You look once again at the city. You teleport back down by Amun.

"Are you finished Amun?"you asked. Once your feet touch the ground. You then didn't feel his eyes on you, you quickly turn to see King Claudius, Amun was by him. The king was petting him."Your majesty"you greet him.

He stands up from petting Amun,as he scoops him up in his arms. He looks at you, he wasn't that far away from you. You kept your head down as he looked at you.

"Only someone who carries a great burden will hang their head that low."Claudius tells you.

You understood him,as you lift up your head"Forgive me."you tell him.

"Interesting friend you have here."Claudius tells you"He seems very well devoted to you. I came pass here,once you teleported away. He sensed me and his first reaction was in defense."

"...Forgive me"you tell him"He is a bit over protective."as you look at Amun.

"There is nothing wrong with that. I can tell you feel the sameway about him. Seeing how you looked when you saw me with him. You got in a defense mood."he tells you"Here"he walks to you as he hands you back Amun.

You take Amun back in your arms. He nuzzles aginst you. You pet him a few times, then look back at the king."We where just leaving."you tell him

"I know, did you enjoy your books."Claudius asked you.

"Yes very much"you tell him.

"Thats good, Zahra."Claudius he looks around at the garden"This garden gets the most sunlight. Out of all the gardens here. I'm surprised you choose this one."He looks at you.

"...The sun has become my other best friend"you tell him.

"..."Claudius as he looks at you, you looked back at him.

"I should return the bowl. And be on my way."you tell him as you pick up Amun's bowl."King Claudius."you excuse yourself as you walk pass him. He let you.

He then turns and looks at the garden, you had just left as he looks up as well at the sky.

You return the bowl to the kitchen. You place Amun down he looks up at you."Come"you tell him. As you both leave the kitchen.

Members of the palace saw you, they didn't say anything to you. But they did smile just to be nice. You just nod your very slightly that made it seem like you didn't. Amun followed you closely as he could.

You come a quick stop, Amun bumps into your heel again. He looks up. You look straight quickly scoop him up,as you just teleport out the palace.

The second you did, Prince Lion-O comes around the corner with his brother. He passes by where you just stood. He stops for a quick second as he looks around.

"Lion-O?"Tygra looks at him.

"...Someone was just standing here."Lion-O tells him.

Tygra looks at him, he looks around and saw nothing or no one"There is no one Lion-O. Come on, lets go get in some training."he pats his little brother on the back. As he starts back up walking.

Lion-O looks around once again,just to make sure no one was around or hiding. He follows his brother,but he was sure he felt the presence of another just before he came around the corner.


	7. A Day In the Market

You pull back on the string of your bow, as you do so a dark energy bow forms. You let it go as it flies straight through the rings that hung on the trees. Your arrow went through all of the hoops.

It was early morning at where you stayed at now. You had woken way before the sun even came up. You took your bow as you went outside to have time yourself,before the others who lived in building woke up as well,and came to train.

You stood on the training combat grounds,as you pull back your bow again,as you shot out another arrow. You did another one again and again. One after another. Hitting your mark each time. Which was way across the field.

You never missed a shot at all, your archery skills where unmatched. They had to be, for if your mission you where sent on by your father was to be a silent one. You had to learn to use something else besides your magic due to,if your targets where trained in the mystic arts. You had to come up with a way to where they wouldn't sense your presence. Archery became that. You would never miss your target at all,whether it your target would be on the move or standing either close or far away. If they where to far for you,you had a tricks up your sleeves that would get the job done,without your magic.

Your bow was different from others, it something you had been given. On one of your missions, the master of this bow, gave it to you. It was a mystic bow, giving you unlimited arrows. These arrows where energy based. These arrows colors where from that of the user.

And your arrows showed your color of you. You fire more arrows again and again. Amun was sitting down watching you. He was eating, you had made him something for breakfast.

Pulling the string back once again, you where about to let go when you felt the presence of someone else. You drop your bow,as you turn around to see a female standing there. She had long blonde hair,with spots over her.

"Pretty neat bow you have there"she tells you.

You just look at her"If you wish to train, I will leave you."you tell her,Amun understood as he stands up.

You where about to walk off,when she comes over to puts up her hands to stop you."No,its alright. My name is Cheetara."she introduces herself"You must be Zahra, Jaga has told us you where new here."

"Yes"you tell her"This is Amun"you look down at him, she follows your eyes and sees him. She gives him a smile.

"Hello"she tells him,as she turns back and looks at you."Your really good at the bow. Are you fighter as well?"she asked you.

"What do you mean?"you look at her.

She unclips a small little wooden stick, you look at, as it grow longer into a bo. She smiles at you"I fight as well."As she twirls her staff around,with little effort."You don't mind if I test your skills?"

You look at her"...I would rather not."you tell her"It is not out of disrespect. I just would rather not take that risk."

"Why?"she asked you

"...It's just best I don't"you tell you turn your back to her"Enough your training. Come Amun."as you start to walk away. He looks at Cheetara,then hurries after you.

Cheetara watches you, as you go looks back the hoops you where using. Then all way down at the targets. No one had ever been able to make that shots.

You walk down the hall, with your bow strapped to your back. You then stop,Amun didn't bump into you,he stopped and looked over his shoulder. You heard someone running to you. You turn around to find Cheetara there.

"If you don't want to train,then can I at least talk with you?"she asked you.

"...That won't be needed. But thank you. Right now, I just need to clear my mind."you tell her. You bend down, as Amun runs into your arms, once there, you teleport away with him. Leaving Cheetara standing there.

Down by the market of the Thundera, you had teleported yourself a few miles away. But decided to go there. You walked through, as others went by their day. Most noticed you,but others didn't pay much attention to you.

Amun walked right next to you, he looked up at everything. You could smell the different things cooking. The smell of freshly cut meat, fruits, nuts anything really.

It was pretty noisy down here, and just a bit crowded. While you walked"You little thieves"someone yells. As two small Thunderian childern got thrown a few feet infront of you right into a cart.

The one who threw them was a big Thunderian man, he raised his fist high,as it comes down fast at the two. You dart off,as his fist came down. Just as it made contact you block his hit from the two.

Who had grabbed onto each other, when they didn't feel their attack come. They look up and see you had blocked the man. Who was himself surprised that you did so, seeing your size. He towered over you. But that bother you, you stare him straight into the eyes. Others who where standing where surprised by this as well.

"Why are hurting these children?"you asked him. As you looked at him in the eyes. He looked straight into them,only to be captivated by your eyes.

The two children, looked up at you. Seeing that you had everything,they use it to hurry up and run away. You watch them do so, as you turn back to your attacker. You push him back,which snaps him out of his daze. He looks around quickly.

"Where are those little brats?!"he yells looking eyes land on you. You look away as you start to walk the way those two went."Hey,hey you."he runs after you. He lunges for you, he smiles as he thought he got you,when he went right through you. You look at him, he rubs his head,as he turns and looks at you. He was shocked at what just happen. You pay him no mind as you walk off.

You walk down the streets, just looking up ahead of you. As four eyes watch you. They follow you, when you vanished in a second.

"What?!"the boy says surprised"She was right there." As he steps out from his hiding spot,with his sister. She looks around as well,she had just seen you as well like her brother.

"...Ah"she turns around to find you standing there,that it scared her,she bumps into her brother. Who turns around,jumps a bit at the sight of you.

You look down at them,as they look up at you"Umm,thanks"the boy tells you, you could tell he was trying to be slightly tough or not scared by your presence.

"Your both a bit young to be on the streets."you tell them.

They both look at eachother,when their stomachs growl."Yeah,well..."the girl as she tries to hide her growling stomach.

You get down to their level then stand back up, as you take them both by their collars."Come"you tell them as you drag them with you.

"H-Hey"they both say,as they try to get out of your grip. But it was no use, Amun hurries after. You paid no mind to their pleads. Others looked on as the three of you.

You come to a stop as you let them go,they look around and see you talking to someone behind a stand. You give them something as they give some food, you go back to the two.

"Here"you hand them the food. They look at it shocked,then up at you. You smile at them slightly,as you get down to their level."Please,take it."you tell them. As you hold out for them more.

They weren't sure. But they reach for it anyway."Thank you."the boy tells you,as he takes a bite along with his sister. They loved the food,you could tell. As you watched them devour it. They lick their fingers.

"And take these"you take his paw,as you place some money in it.

He was surprised by this, as well his sister. She looks up at you and smiles."Thank you"she tells you

You nod your head at her and her brother. As you turn around and leave them both. They watch you with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you."they yell to you as they wave to you.

You didn't see them waving to you, but you did hear them. It made you smile softly to yourself. Amun looks up at you.

You look down at him, when a striking headache hit you,it hit you hard. You stumble as you crash into someone, who throws you off them right into a cart. Which you knocked down as you fall down onto the ground. Amun,hurries by you in panic. He nuzzles you,but you didn't respond to him. He starts to yelp at you. But go no luck either. All he could do was just look at you, laying on the ground.


	8. Nightmare

_Red glowing eyes stare down on you, as you stood there in the dark._

_"You think you can elode me? You are forgetting your place."a scratchy voice tells you._

_You look up at those eyes, as yours narrows"...I will destory you father."you tell the eyes of your father._

_"You amuse me with your games. You feel me getting closer. Your time will run out. You are my child, and just as me you spread death and chaos where ever you lay foot."he tells you_

_"Your death will come soon."you tell him, as your eyes glow."I will crush you with all I have. You beg me for your life."_

_"You dare!"as a shadow tentcale comes and wraps around your neck. As it started to strangle you badly. You couldn't breathe. It scared you. As he straggled you"You forget your place. Your power is no match for mine. Did you not learn your lesson? You think your little deed of good will, help to cover up all those you have murder in my name? It will not, your fate will be same."_

_You tried to free yourself from his grip but it was no use. He pulls you up to look straight into his eyes, he saw the fear you where trying to hide. A huge grin appears below his eyes."You fear me. Good."he opens his mouth. As he holds you up"You shall and always will belong to me."He holds you over his mouth, as he drops you inside, closing his mouth while you screamed from horrors you saw from within._

You shot up,white as a ghost as you gasp for air. That was denied to you,in your meeting with your father. You clunch your chest to make sure you still had your heart beat. It was beating rapidly, your breathing was out of controll.

You try to calm yourself, but it was hard. You touch your throat to make sure there was nothing around your neck, you winch in pain as you touched your neck. Your neck was in pain.

Your hands started to tremble, you grip something soft in your hands. As you look down and see it was a blanket. Which made you look around quickly as you see in room. It wasn't your room, no it was another one. A much more expesive looking one. You look out the window and see it was night time.

"Your up."a voice

You turn and see a palace sevant standing there with a bowl and some cloths. She looked at you surprised to see you up. You looked at her,her eyes drop to your neck. She sees the mark left there. Her eyes grow was something else.

"What?"you asked her.

She didn't say anything,she was afriad didn't have the patience. You get up out of the bed,you threw your covers back. That you didn't noticed Amun was there.

You hurry to a mirror,you find one. You look at yourself, your eyes widen at the mark you had around your neck it was huge. You hold up your arms,there where marks on them as well. They where fresh ones. Your heart started to race. You then saw your father's eyes flash in the mirror. As well his grin. You stumble back, away from the mirror. That you trip, his eyes strared right at you. His grin formed into a smile.

You could only do the one thing you could think of, you darted out the room.

"W-wait"the maid yells after you.

Amun heard her, he comes from under the covers. He looks around not seeing you there. But he did see your cloak he quickly goes and grabs it in his teeth and hurries after you.

You ran down the halls of the palace. Your father's laughter in your ears. It echoed in the halls. You could feel him getting closer to you, just as he told you. Your skin crawled with his presence either in your mind or here. You weren't sure. You just wanted to get away.

Just like when you where little, how you ran away from him. To get away from his cruel ways on how he treated you. You just couldn't handle it. The abuse you had suffered. And still now you suffer from him.

The thoughts of your father, caused you to crash into something making it fall to the floor as you tripped over it. There was a loud crash. You didn't care you pick yourself up as you run still. You had to get out. Some way, you didn't want to stay here in the palace.

Amun was still chasing you. He followed the wave of destoruction you caused, as well the sound of pounding feet that followed you. He had to get to you before the others. He understood what just happen. He pushed himself more and more to speed up his little legs. He was worried and scared for you.

You make it outside, but it wasn't outside the palace you made your way to the gardens. One of the other ones. You look around, unsure where to you, so you darted off into the thickness of it. Branches and thorns sratched your legs as well your arms. But that didn't matter to you, it was until you tripped and fell into water.

It was a fountian. You come up from the water. Your head hung low, you hold in your anger but it was hard. As you shake your head. You stayed in the fountian,as the water hit you on the top of your head. It didn't bother you. It ran down your head,to your face, all over you. The moon's light hit you.

With your head down, you paid no mind to who was coming. But you felt a hand on your shoulder. This startled you. You turn and look up to find King Claudius standing there. You looked up at him,your eyes told him everything. He wasn't mad at you, he unclips his cloth.

A rustle came from behind him, Tygra and Lion-O make it into the open. When they see their father covering you with his cloth. He helps you out the fountian, carefully. You where soaked from head to foot. Tygra and Lion-O didn't know what to say.

Lion-O looked at you, he saw the mark around your neck,he saw the other injures you had on you. He watched you as his father walked passed him and Tygra, with you as he took you back to the palace. They hurry and follow behind.

You reach back to the palace. Once you did the guards came as they drew their weapons at you. The second they did, Lion-O lashed out at them as he gets infront of you and his father.

"Put those down!"he yells at them, they look at him. He growls at them, his eyes locked on them firecely. Waiting for one of them to make a move so he could make one himself.

They do as he says, but very slowly."Tygra, please take Zahra to a guest room."Claudius hands you off to Tygra.

"Yes, father"he takes you slowly from his father"This way."he tells you leading you away.

Claudius watches you walk away, he turns back to the guards"There is no need for weapons, we do not have an enemy here."he tells the gurads.

"Yes, but si-"one of the guards speak up. Clauduis holds up his hand.

"Please inform Jaga that Zahra is staying at the palace tonight."he tells one of his guards.

"Yes"they tell him.

Claudius turns away from, as he sees Amun come running over with your cloth in his mouth. He stops when he sees Claudius. He looks up at him, his eyes where big. If he could cry he would.

Claudius understood him, he gets down as he pets Amun"She's fine."he scoops up Amun who allowed him."Lion-O take Amun to the room Zahra is in. As well her cloth."he hands Amun to him.

Lion-O takes Amun in his arms as well your cloth."Yeah, ok"he tells his father as he runs off with Amun. Who started to whine as he burried himself in Lion-O's arms.

Lion-O looked down at him, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It didn't take him long to reach your room. Tygra was still in there, when Lion-O came in. You where sleeping now,still wearing their father's cloth.

Tygra looks over at his brother as he came in with Amun. When Amun saw you, he waste no time jumping out of Lion-O's arms as he races to you, jumping into your bed. He saw you sleeping, he goes and cruls up by the top of your head,he looks at you before he closed his eyes.

Lion-O places your cloth down on a chair. He looks at you."She feel asleep,right when she layed down."Tygra tells him, as he looked at you."Come on."he tells him.

"I'm going to stay a bit"Lion-O tells him.

Tygra stops walking as he turns and looks at his little brother. Who was looking down at you, he saw something in his little brother's eyes. It was something firece. Something he felt the need to protect. Tygra didn't say anything he just left Lion-O as he walked out the room, shutting the door as well.

Lion-O kept looking at you, he thought back to those two times you visited him. He thought of your eyes, how they looked. How you looked, and now here you where a bit injured. He grabs a chair as he sits down in it right next to your bed. As he watched you sleep through the night,he uses the back of his hand to gently touch your cheek."Rest, Zahra. You're safe."he tells you. As he takes it back.


	9. Morning Bliss

Morning came, as the sunlight pierced through the window of your room. The light started to wake you up. As you slowly open your eyes, as you look around realizing that you weren't in your room. You where in another one. You sit up quickly, as you looked around.

Amun woke up as well, as he looked at you. He yelps, you turn and look at him. He looked straight at you, his tail wagging, delighted to see you up and well. You then felt something on you, you look and see someone else's cloth over you. It wasn't yours. Its material was a bit better then yours.

Amun comes over to you in your lap, you pet him to ease him, as you look around fully. When spotted your own cloth on a chair as well, Prince Lion-O. Who was sleeping in the chair next to your bed. He was using the small table next to your bed as a pillow.

This surprised you a bit, first off you where still in the palace and second to see him sleeping there. You quietly as you could slip out of bed, as you make over to your cloth. You look at him sleeping, he moves just a bit mumbling something. Amun looks at him,then up at you. You look down at him.

Without a second thought you leave the room, you open the door slowly as you could, as you slip out carefully, watching Lion-O to make sure you didn't wake him up. You close the door. You sigh to yourself in the hall, as you walk backwards only to bump into someone.

"Your really going to leave?"Tygra's voice.

You turn around at him,a bit startled to see him standing there. He looks down at you,arms folded. He looks at the door, then back at you.

"A bit rude if you ask me"He tells you"Someone who barely knows you stays with you through the night,after something horrible happen to them. And you decide to leave them."

You knew what he meant. You put your cloth over you,as you take other one off."I am grateful, but I am fine. When he wakes up he will see that I am well. And be fine. I have worried him quiet enough."as you look up at him."Prince Tygra"you walk away from. He watches you, as he did you teleport away. He didn't seem phase at all. He just sighed as he pushed the door open to the room,where his little brother was still resting.

You come and teleport right outside the palace infront. Amun was with you, as you place him down. Turning to look back up at it. Amun just waited for you to make up your mind. Dropping your head you as you turn around walking off the grounds.

"Someone offers you a place to stay for the night, and you leave without enjoying them for breakfast. Not very hospitable."King Claudius voice booms from behind you.

It made you stop in your tracks, Amun turns around to see him coming over with his guards. You grunt just a bit, as you turn around to him. You bow your head to him in respect"King Claudius, good morning. Thank you for the room last night. I hope I didn't cause trouble."

"Trouble no, being rude right now yes."he tells you,he then looks at his guards"Leave us."he tells them,they seem hesitant to do so. But do as they are told.

Claudius waited for them to leave,as he turns back to you."You can rest easy,their gone now."he tells you,seeing how tense you where."You seem well."

"A rest is good for the soul."you tell him"I have rested good enough."

"A rest is good for the soul, as well a good meal."Claudius.

"...I have no need for food."you tell him.

"But yet last night,you had need for comfort."he tells you, you grew silent knowing what he meant. His stare at you softens."Zahra, y-"

"Zahra, Zahra!"Lion-O yells.

You and Claudius turn and look to see him running over to you both,with Tygra behind him. As well this other little thing trialing behind. It didn't take long for Lion-O to reach the both of you. Tygra came a few seconds after as well with that little thing that ran on all fours.

"Prince Lion-O, your up."you look at him."Good morning."you nod to him.

"Zahra, are you leaving?"he asked you.

Your eyes move to the side to avoid his gaze,you open your mouth to tell him no.

"Zahra has planned to join us for breakfast"Claudius tells both is sons.

You look back at them, as you nod your head slowly to what the king king steps aside for you."Well,let us proceed."he tells you.

You start to walk back, Amun at your heel. As he looked over at the other creature. Who was looking back at him, both with a coruis look on their faces. King Claudius and his sons followed you back into the palace.

You stop at the main door as you wait for them."By the way, Zahra only a king can wear his cloth to the table."he tells you placing his hand on your shoulder.

You slightly grin to yourself for a second at what he said. As the doors open for the five of you. You unclip your cloth as you take it off, as you walk inside.

The table was filled with different foods, as you sat down. Amun stayed on the floor with the other creature who was next to him. They seem to have gotten pass their curiosity,now both wagging their tails. Showing their new form of friendship.

You sat next to the king since he asked you, while his sons sat on the other side of him. You ate what was on your plate just to respectful. But you really wanted to go and leave. It was quiet,since you didn't want to talk. The only sound that could be heard was the sounds coming from Amun and his new friend.

It didn't take long for you to finish your food. Once you where done. You quickly look over at Amun, in hopes he might feel your eyes on him. And turn to understand the signal. But no luck. He didn't look at you.

"I've heard from Jaga, you are talented in Archery."Claudius tells you. Making you jerk in your seat. To where you hit your knees. Making the table jerk a bit.

You rub your knee,as you turn and look at the king. You nod your head"Yes, I do archery"you tell him

"Are you a master in it?"he asked you.

"I would not say master. Just good."you tell him.

"He's told me,that you have never missed a shot. Only a true master with a bow can do something like that."Claudius tells you."It signifies that you are aiming for something important. Care to show your skills?"he asked you.

"...I would rather not."you tell him.

"I see, so you need your bow."he snaps his fingers. When he did, a palace server comes in,with your bow. Your eyes widen for a second. As they come over to the king. Claudius takes it from them.

"Thank you."Claudius tells them, he looks at your bow."The craftsmanship on this quiet unique "he tells you. He stands up, as he holds it out for you."Take it, I had it brought over last night. While you slept."

Tygra and Lion-O watch you,as you take it."Thank you."you tell him.

"Your welcome, now."he picks up a plate as he throws it quickly right at Amun."Shot!"he slightly yells at you.

Your heart stopped,as you quickly get up out of your chair, pushing it back. Your reflexes could fool anyone to think you where a Thunderian. As you fire your arrow at the plate. It hits its mark. Breaking, before it hit Amun, who looked scared.

Tygra and Lion-O looked at you,mouths open at what they just saw. You started to relax,when you saw Amun was safe. Claudius claps his hands. You turn and look at him.

"Your skills are very good. Now try again."he throws more objects from the table at Amun, who started to run this time.

They where fast, but you where faster. You jump on the table as you ran on it, firing at each object hitting. Before they got to Amun. The king saw this, a smile came on his face. He then threw some up in the air not at Amun. You fire at them,unaware the attacks had stopped on Amun.

"Again"Claudius tells you, he threw more things.

Your arrows landed every time, your moves where very swift.

"Whoa"Lion-O looks at you.

He and Tygra watched you, it looked like you where dancing on air. Your grace was amazing, everything flowed. Claudius throws one more up, but this time right infront of him, you fire at it.

"Dad"Lion-O and Tygra yell. Their yell brought in the guards who saw it as well.

Your arrow flew, as it hits the dish, breaking it. It spilt in two as both pieces went behind the king. You stop when you realized what you just did. Claudius walks to you, you drop your head, still in shock at what just happen. The guards hurry to you with their weapons around.

Claudius makes his way to you, as he places a hand on your shoulder making you look up quickly, as you felt his hand on your shoulder. He then placed his other hand on your hand that was pulling back the string.

Amun looks at this. You drop your bow, as you release the string."I...I am sorry."you tell him as you bite your lip. You get off the table. Amun wasted no time as he ran by your side. You kept your head down from him. Dropping your bow down by the side of you.

"There is no need to be sorry, you have done nothing wrong."Claudius tells you

"I, I almost shot you."you tell him in a low voice."I almost killed you. I...I..."

"But you didn't kill me. It is not in you to kill."He tells you"It is in you to protect."he tells you in a low voice.

The guards watch this, you listen to his words. Your eyes shut tightly. As your grip on your bow got tighter. "..."you look down still."...Thank you."you tell him in a low voice. As you look up at him. He gave you a strong warm smile.

"Thank you for joining me for breakfast."he tells you.

You nod your head as you bow to him,"Come Amun"you tell him.

Amun follows you,the guards move out the way. You strap your bow to you.

Tygra and Lion-O watch you as you melt into the hall. Lion-O wasted no time as he raced after you.

"Lion-O"Tygra yells at him he was about to follow him. But his father stopped him.

"Leave him."Claudius tells he watches his son chase after you.

You where walking down the hall, towards the main door, which you reach. You where given you cloth, as the doors open. You walk outside,when"Zahra, Zahra."Lion-O calls to you.

You stop walking, as you turn waiting for him to catch up to you. He does, as trying to catch his breath.

"Prince Lion-O"you nod your head to him. As you turn around, once you did he grabs you by the arm, making you stop. His grip on you was tight but not hurtful.

"..."it was quiet with you both,as servants tried not to be noisy and look at you both."..."Lion-O.

You smile to yourself, he couldn't see you."Thank you, Prince Lion-O. For last night."you tell him, as you touch the hand he was using to hold you. When you did his grip on you relaxed. You hold his hand as you turn around. You look at him, as you give him back his hand. He looked straight into your eyes. He got that same look as before. He stepped closer to you. You smile again it was a small one. As you looked up at him.

He reached to touch the side of your face. He was just about to run his fingers through your hair. When felt nothing but air. He snaps out of it. He looks around, not seeing you. He looks up, not seeing you. He just stood there, without you.

You had teleported away just in time up in the air, as you blended in with it. You looked down at the Prince, he seem hurt by this. You felt sorry for him. Amun looks down at him,then up at you. Prince Lion-O stayed there for a few more seconds, as he turned around and went back inside.

With that you fly off away from the palace. But look back at it. Just as you looked back down at the palace, Lion-O looks up at the sky in the direction you had just flown.


	10. Visitor in the Night

Amun splashes around in the tub as you, couldn't help but smile at him. You pick up a jar as you pour on yourself. The water was warm and smooth, as it slide down you olive skin, making your hair stick to your back. Amun dips under water, as he swam coming back up, for air.

You smile at him, as you sat in the middle of your huge tub, back in your room. You scoop up some bubbles as you blow them at Amun, they pop in his face, he didn't like it. But it made you slightly laugh, he comes after you. When he did you move to the side. As you scoop him up, throwing him up as you catch him. He was wet from head to foot. He yelps at you for your action.

Paying him no mind you place him back down, as you sit up against the side of the tub, you look out the window it was nightfall. You gaze up into the stars, as they reflected off your eyes. Amun tries to get out the tub,he slips back in making a huge splash. Which made you turn and look at him. He hurries and gets himself out. You move over to him, he turns and looks at you shaking the water off.

"Lets get out then."you tell him, as you reach for a towel. You quickly wrap around yourself, as you step out.

He follows you leaving wet paw prints on the floor.

You make it to your chambers. You look and see your clothes on your bed, they had been washed and taken care of. You go over to them,as you lift them up. Amun stared at you. You place them down on the small table next to your bed. You climb into your bed, Amun shakes again to get more water off.

You lay on your bed as you look up at the ceiling. It was quiet, you could hear others walking in the hall. You could hear the night air, smaller animals. You turn to your side, as you stared out the window, Amun had made himself comfortable on a pillow by your head. He didn't care if he got it wet.

As you sit up, still looking at the window, you couldn't resist, as you stand up and walk over to it. You let the cool air hit you,as it dried off your wet skin. It felt so good, you sit on the edge of the window as you hung your legs over. You run your fingers through your hair, a smile escaped your lips. As you look up all the way in the night sky.

While you dazed in the night sky, you where unaware of six sets of eyes watching you. One was down below, Jaga was walking with Cheetara. When he stopped and looks up, he smiles at this. Cheetara saw this as she looks up as well, she saw you as you looked out in the night sky.

"Well"Cheetara smiles to herself

"She is becoming more stable"Jaga tells her"Peraphs you should try to train with her once again."

"Ok"Cheetara tells him"She's very instresting to me."

Jaga looked another direction up in the trees"Your not the only one."he tells himself with a smile, Cheetara looks at him, then in the direction he was looking in. A smile comes to her lips. As they both start back walking.

A rustle in the bushes below your room came. As a shadow figure darts out of them, up into a tree that a bit far from your room. But still a good distance to see you fully. Pierceing blue eyes watched you, with hood covering their face.

They couldn't help but not watch you,as you sat outside on the window. They watched as you ran your fingers through your hair,while you swung your legs back and forth. You looked like a little kid, you seem happy and relaxed. Not as before, where you are confined.

Your smile was something they had not seen before, it made them smile, as well chuckle. They wanted to move closer to you. But choose not to. They had to suffer and watch from afar. Though it was alright to them.

Their eyes on your never left. Even when you stayed seated outside for awhile, as you went back inside. The lights started to turn off, as they watched the outline of you, lay down on the bed. Waiting there, for sometime, they moved closer to your room. Till they reached the window you where just at. Lucky for them,that it was open. They silently slip into your room. Careful not to wake you.

Making their way over to you, as you layed on your bed. Your eyes where closed, they watched your breathing, as your body rised up and down slowly. As you slept, peace seem to come to you. You where so mysterious to them. Could that be the reason why they where enchanted by you.

In day time, it was hard to figure you out. But night was another story, they seem to be able to piece you togather, by the way you slept. What they just saw at the moment,with you sitting down on the window.

Placing their hand on the bed making it dip. Made Amun move from the noise, making them pull their hand back quickly. Looking at him, he was just moving in his sleep. Their heart racing, making sure he did not wake up. Turning their eyes back to you. You hadn't woken up.

They didn't know what just came over them, at what they just did. As they looked at you more, realizing you where not wearing anything but the towel you had wrapped around your body. Flush came across their face, using their eyes they slowly looked at your body. It was healthy, it was beautiful, it was a treasure. Their eyes reach your face, but more so to your closed eyes.

Wanting them to open, so they could look at those lovely eyes that each time got them in a daze. Your eyes where so neat to them. They could get lost in them forever. But your eyes showed them something else. Not really sure what it was, but it was important.

They leaned closer to you, unaware that there right over you, one arm on the side of your face and other one behind you. Their face close to yours, their extra weight on the bed, didn't wake you up at all. Moving closer to you, just inches away. Their heart racing, racing up one hand so they could run it through your hair as they wanted to do today, before you vanished. They wanted to run it through your hair, and along the line of your body.

Just as they where about to touch you, they hear footsteps coming to your room. They quickly hurry and leave your room, jumping out the window, as they made their way down the ground. Running away, so they wouldn't get caught. Feeling they where far enough, stopping as they look at the way they just went. Your window to your room couldn't be seen, that didn't mean they couldn't pinpoint you. Staring in the direction of your, before they slipped into the night.

You stand at your window, as you looked in the visitor left. You knew who it was, you could feel his breath on you while you rested your eyes. You didn't move, for you knew what his reaction was. You knew he was trying to figure you out. His impulse had gotten the best of him. They where controlling him everything he was doing.

Closing the windows to your room, you really go to bed. As your mind was on the night Prince.


	11. The Game

You fire an arrow, as it speeds it way to its target across the training grounds. Landing on its target, you let another one fly, one after another hitting its mark eith ease. You look up at the sky, the sun had just risen up, Amun sat down watching you as he ate his morning breakfast. You pull back on your bow about to fire once again, but stop when you felt the presence of another.

You turn around to find her standing there, Cheetera. She smiles at you as she had her Bo out,it was longer. As she twirls it around,with ease. She smiles at you as she throws it up and catches it.

"Yeah, I know I can show off a bit. But if your good at something then why not."she tells you as she stops twirling it around looking at you a smile.

You drop your bow to the side of you."I shall leave."you tell her as you start to walk away, but just as you did she puts her Bo down infront of you blocking your way. You look up at her. She didn't have on her friendly smile like before. In a swift motion she hits you with her Bo.

But lucky for you, you had training in combat skills. You quickly block it. Amun stands up quickly as he sees this. She comes at you trying to get you from above, but you just block. But she quick, she swipes down and comes for your legs. She got you, as you fall down, but quickly stop yourself as you flip over to regain your posture.

In a fighting stance, she had on a serious face. You had one as well, though it was your normal one, but your eyes told her different. Amun just watched unsure what to do. He was confused. Cheetera starts to move to the left, as you rotate the opposite way of her as well. Neither of you letting your eyes off the other one.

"..."Cheetera

"..."You

"Think fast"she tells you, before you could blink she comes at you. Lucky for you much to her surprise you teleport just in time. She was shocked at first but turns around, just in time as you came at her with a flat foot to her face. Her Bo blocks is with ease. She pushes you back. You use this to launch yourself up to grab a tree branch.

Cheetera smiles to herself using her Bo staff, makes it wrap it around your cloth, as she yanks you down. Though you hold on tightly with one hand, as she pulled more to get you off. You had no choice really, as you where being chocked. You unlatch your cloth. As it falls down. She tosses it aside. You pushes yourself up into the tree as you make a run for it.

She quickly follows beneath you. Amun hurries in a face pursuit. You saw her below, she tried to get you with her Bo, but got nothing. You where able to dodge her attacks. As you looked up ahead, you saw you here running out of trees. Cheetera saw it as well.

"Running out of space"she tells you.

You said nothing. As you kept going, she speeds up, it worked she fell for it. When she did, you push yourself off as you flip down on the ground, she saw this but it was like you did it all in one motion. You pushed yourself off the ground as you go to punch her,with a chop to follow. She blocks them both, but you just kept coming again and again. She had to block, waiting for an opening. You saw what she was doing.

She was good, very good. You didn't want to keep this up with her. As she used her Bo to block you, you do one more last chop, then swipe down to get her by the feet. But she uses her Bo pushing herself up, as you looked and see her flip over. Landing perfectly down, then comes back with a back kick. Which you block, but her force was great.

You charge at her, as she does the same. Both of you throwing punches and kicks here and there. Each able to block the other. Amun just watched this battle with you both. He was going to step in, but he saw something in your eyes that told him to stay. He just sat there. Not moving. As he just watched on.

Cheetera had to keep her guard up like you did as well. One false move could me a hit on either side. And neither of you wanted to that all. She was challange as you where to her.

As she looked on to you, she couldn't help but not smile"..." She then saw an opening as she took.

But stopped her strike to you, as you looked at her throat, you had also found an opening with her. You both had the same idea on where to strike one another. She looked at you a bit surprised. But your looked like you,where ready to take it. But stopped since she stopped.

She smiles at you, giving you back that friendly one. Relaxing a bit"Well, you are good."she tells you bring her strike back"I didn't expect you to keep up with me."she tells you"Sorry for the attack on you."

You look at her, but drop your guard as well. Your eyes return back to normal"...I hold no grudge"you tell her"A master in combat. Truly you are gifted."

"Don't sell yourself short. Your just as good. No one has ever been able to dodge my attacks or speed."she tells you"Teleporting? Who would have thought, that just as fast as me. Want to head back?"

You look as she thumbs over her shoulder. You nod your head, as you both walk back. Amun follows not to far behind.

"Here"she bends down and picks up your cloth. As she hands it to you. You nod your head,as you put it back on."Pretty neat if you ask me."she tells you

"My cloth, yes."you tell her

"From the look of it, it helps you to teleport. Seeing you didn't when I took it off."she tells you

"...Your the first one to realize that. But yes it does give me the edge I need. Extra magic skills if you say."you tell her.

"And your little friend there, seem ready to jump in and tackle me down."Cheetera tells you looking at Amun.

You look at him as well, he was walking inbetween you both."Yes, that he is."you tell her.

Looking straight ahead you see Jaga standing there, he smiles at you both. Nodding his head at you both."Good morning you two. Seems you both seem in high spirits."he says as he looks at you both.

"Good morning."Cheetera greets him, nodding her head back at him as well.

You do the same as well"Greetings."you tell him.

He smiles warmly at you both,then looks up at the sun"The sun is shining ever so brighter."he looks at you both"Is it not?"he asked you both.

"I couldn't agree more"Cheetera tells him with a smile.

"A bright star, for a bright morning."Jaga as he looks at you. You slightly nod your head at him."Zahra, a message has come for you. From the King, he would like you to join him in training combat. With him and his two sons."

You looked a bit shocked, but manged to keep it under control."I see, why so?"

"He didn't say, but he does insist you bring your bow."Jaga tells you.

Your mind now started to wonder as well, could have been when Lion-O was in your room. That he just wanted to see you again. Or was it really the King wanted you join him due to what happen last time.

"Alright,what time am I suppose to join the King?"you asked him.

"By late afternoon"Jaga tells you.

You look up at the sky,then back at Jaga"Very well. I will."you tell him"Come Amun."you tell him."Jaga, Cheetera."you leave them both as Amun follows you. He looks back at them.

They both stood there, watching you leave. "Seems you both found common ground."Jaga tells her.

Cheetera holds onto her Bo"I would say. Her skills are really good."Cheetera

"She's found a new friend, besides little Amun."Jaga tells her "She will hold you at high regards."

"I do too."Cheetera

"...King Claudaus sees something within her, I see it. As does Prince Lion-O."Jaga tells her.

"Yes he does, so does his heart."Cheetera"Do you think she sees it?"

"She sees it within Lion-O, but doe all she can to push him away. But he will not budge. She's a challenge to him. He likes it, and seems to enjoy the game a bit."Jaga

"..."Cheetera looks at the way you went, as she smiles at what he said."Well then, guess we'll just have to wait and see who wins the game."


	12. Royal Training

You follow a guard, as you where being directed to where King Claudius was training with his sons. Amun walked by you, you held with you a book. You kept looking ahead, it was quiet with you and guard. You had arrived not to long ago. Those in the palace nodded at you. You slightly did the samething.

It didn't take long before you reached the training ground"My King, the mystic Zahra is here."the guard tells the king.

Claudius stops his sparing with Lion-O, as he looks at you along with sons.

You spoke up"I was told by Jaga that you wanted me to come by noon and train with you and your sons."you tell him.

Claudius looks at you"I never sent a message like that."he tells you

You where shocked, but kept your cool. So this was a set up. Though by who, was in your mind.

"I see, well I am sorry to disb-"

"But since your here, please join us. You didn't come all this way for nothing."Claudius tells you.

"Out of respect, King Claudius, I do not want to interrupt your training with your sons."You tell him.

"Nonsense, you won't be. Come and join us. We are just starting sparing."he tells you.

You grunt to yourself inside, but nod your head. Claudius waves the guard away. He leaves, you walk over to the others, though not that close. Amun sits down by your feet.

"Lets get started, you can spare with Tygra"Claudius tells you.

You nod your head as you walk over to him. You stand infront of Tygra"Prince Tygra."you greet him.

He gives you a friendly smile"Seems like you have a new book."he noticed the book you where holding.

"Yes, I do."you tell him.

"Finished the other ones?"he asked you getting ready.

"I did."you tell him, as you place it down. Then stand back up, as you face him."Are you ready?"you asked him.

"Don't you want to take off your cloth?"he asked you.

"There is no reason to do so."you tell him."Do you wish for a weapon?"

"...No."he tells you as he drops his whip to he ground.

"So a fair fight then. Alright."you tell him. As you take off your cloth. Much to his surprise. When you did, Lion-O who was sparing with his father, saw this. He looked at you for a second, which he almost got hit by his father. But he dodged it just in time.

"Focus Lion-O"Claudius tells him.

You and Tygra heard him, Tygra laughs a bit as he looks at his little brother."Yeah Lion-O focus."

You look at him as well, then turn back to Tygra. Who turns and looks at you"Ready?"you asked him.

He nods his head, he comes at you first. You flip over him, just in time. Much to his surprise, you counter him with a kick in the shoulder. He catches himself, as he spins around. You come at him again. He blocks you just in time.

You showed no sign of going easy, he saw that. So he blocked and try to get you, but you just flipped over him. Always or sometimes countering his attack. Amun sat down watching this.

You come to strike him, lucky for him he moved just in time. He then quickly grabs your wrist, as he pulls you into him. He goes to knee you, but you stop it just in time. As you make him trip, he fall down onto the ground, you get on him. As you go to strike him, but stop. Just inches away from his face.

He looks at you impressed at this, he just smiles at you. Then chuckles at this"Your really full surprise."he tells you, as he still kept chuckling.

You looked at him, as he chuckled at this. You get off him slowly. He starts to sit up. You stand up as you waited for him get up all the way.

"Looks their still going."he looks at his father and Lion-O.

You look as well, pick up your cloth. Lion-O blocked his father. But his father's strength was more then Lion-O's. When he blocked the force of the impact pushed him back. Claudius came at him again. Lion-O hurries to move just in time.

Tygra just smiles at them,then looks at you. You where so focused on the both of them, though more so to Lion-O."Don't look like that, Lion-O can handle more then you think."he tells you.

You turn and look at him."I know that Prince Lion-O can handle his own."you tell him. As you looked back at them.

The battle went on, when the winner came to be Claudius. Lion-O ate the ground. "You need to attack more Lion-O. Stop blocking all the time."Claudius tells him.

Lion-O picks himself up, as he wipes his mouth. He was upset at the beating he got from his father. Claudius waits for him to do so. He then turns to you and Tygra."And Tygra, you need to pay attention when your opponent attacks you. Zahra, your movements are quick, you analyze very well. You both could learn from her."he tells them.

"She is pretty good"Tygra agrees with his father.

"Now pick up your blades."Claudius tells his sons, they nod their heads as they go and retrieve their blades. You stand there. Claudius looks at you"Zahra, go and get your blade."he tells you.

"Out of respect. I've don't like blades."you tell him.

"..."he arches an eyebrow at you, Tygra and Lion-O come back with their blades. Tygra had two as did Lion-O. Tygra gives one to his father. Taking it, he swings it around with ease. As he sets it down."All the better for you get over taht fear."he tells you.

Lion-O walks over to you, as he holds out the blade. You take it,since you didn't have a choice. The second you did, Claudius comes at you. Lion-O moves out the way just in time. You where able to block his attack on you. But his strength was more then yours. He was pushing you down.

"...Tsk"you try to hold your own against him. Tygra and Lion-O watch on. Your arm was starting ache from the pressure he was applying onto you.

He gets off you, as he swings at you. You narrow dodge his attack. He was a master with the sword. You had to duck just in time he swiped it over your head."Strike back."he tells you.

You, block his attacks only through luck and your keen eye. But this force was just to much for you. He pushed you back with ease. He came at you like a charging bull.

"He'll hurt her."Lion-O, takes a step. But Tyra puts his arm out, stopping him. He looks up at his older brother. Then back at you worried.

You where struggling greatly with the saw this, as he strikes again. You block it, once you did. It left your torso open. He kicks it pushing you back, as you hit the ground, your weapon leaves your grip. The king comes at you, with his weapon drawn. He comes down on you.

"No, stop it!"Lion-O yells out in anger. As he pushes his brother's hand away.

"Lion-O"Tygra yells at him.

Metal sound clashes against one another,you had blacked out with your eyes wide open. As you wake back, to see Lion-O standing over you. He blocked his father's attack on you. He was pushing back with all his might.

King Claudius pushes back on him, Lion-O stood his ground as best he could. You looked at him,your eyes still wide from the attack by the king. Lion-O was struggling, with his father's might. He was starting to dip, as his knee started to get close to the ground. When it did, the king did the samething he did to you. Kicked Lion-O in his torso. He didn't fly back like you, he hunched over, still with his blade up to protect you.

He was in pain from his father's attack on you, as he was gasping for air. But the look he gave his father was fierce. Ready to fight him for real.

With the little breath he could get together"L-leave her alone."he tells him.

It was quiet with everyone, as you all waited on what the king might do. The king raised his sword, he then sticks it into the ground"Training is over."he tells Lion-O as he turns around and leaves.

Lion-O watched him, when he was gone all the way. He falls over onto the ground,"Lion-O"Tygra goes over to his little brother as looks at him. He was in pain. He gets down to his side. Amun runs over to you. He places a paw on your hand, you snap out of it fully, as you look at the prince on the ground right before your eyes.

You crawl over to him, as you touch him gently. Placing a hand on his chest, you felt his breathing was low,as well his heart beat. You wasted no time. As you go and pick up his head. Letting it rest in your lap."Turn him up right."you tell Tygra.

He helps you, once he did. You brush some of Lion-O's hair out his face. His eyes where barely open as they looked up at you. You looked down at him,as your eyes scanned his body. Placing both hands on his chest, you start to say a chant. It was very low, but as you said. Lion-O started to outline in a light greyish color. Tygra looks at this amazed then at you, your eyes where closed though. You just kept saying your chant.

Within a few seconds you take your hands off his chest. As you both look down at him. His eyes started to open, when he looked up and saw the both of you looking at him. He looks back a bit confused at why you both where over him. He then looks at you, his eyes locked with yours. Like always.

You saw this, as you quickly move away from him. Which made you drop his head onto the ground."Oww"Lion-O.

He then turns over quickly, as he sees you grab your cloth, and hurry up to leave them both Amun following behind you at the same speed."W-wait"Lion-O calls after you. He gets up and hurries after you.

He gets into the hall, as he looks around but no sign of you. He was disappointed at this. Tygra comes over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"..."Lion-O as he looks around for you once again. But got no luck. He was sure he saw it in your eyes, when you where looking down at him. You had worry in your eyes for a slit second. When he saw that, he wanted to reach out and touch your face. Pulling you down to his lips. So he could kiss you, showing you everything was alright.

You must have saw his hand start to move to do that, which was why you fled from him. Though he was healed by you, something else inside hurt that he was sure couldn't be healed without seeing you again. He looks at the sky, the sun was starting to set.

"I'm going out."he tells Tygra, as he runs off leaving him.

Tygra was about to call after him, but choose not to. He just watched his younger brother run off. He knew something was up with the younger prince. And you had something to do. How he jumped infront of their father, when he was about to give the finishing blow. He had never seen his brother so fierce before. Like he was ready to end their father if he hurt you at all.

Something was there, he could see it. And how his Lion-O ran after you, like he didn't want you to escape from his grasp. But you where gone, just like a ghost as if you weren't there. He wanted some answers about this. And he knew where he could get them from. He turns and walks the other way Lion-O went.


	13. Unexpected

Coming from around the corner of the ally in the market, you sigh as you look up at the sky. You just teleported away from the castle. Amun looks up at you, you had too. After you healed Prince Lion-O, the look he had in his eyes was the sameone he has been having for sometime with you. It was going to be there, no matter what.

You didn't want it there in his eyes you had come here for the purpose to protect him,as well stop your father. That was it, not for this. Just the thought of it set you uneasy as well caused you some slight pain inside. Amun just looked up at you, though your thinking was cut short when you saw those two little twins from a few days ago, as they dart into the corner, you where sure you saw them carrying something with mischievous grins on their faces.

Amun looked at the way you just did, you go and follow them. You heard their voices.

"That was way to easy"the boy tells the girl.

"Yeah, like child's play."she tells him,as they both laugh.

"We go a lot of good stuff."he tells her,as he opens the both look inside.

"Maybe we should do it again."she suggest to him. He was about to respond when a shadow was cast over them both, they both turn and see you over them. They scream as they fall back onto the ground.

You arch and eyebrow at them,as you get down to their level."..."you then pull something behind your back. They cover their faces.

"We'll give it back!"they tell you.

"Here"you tell them, they take their hands from their eyes, as they look and see that you where holding out a basket of food for them. You place it down as you take out two bottles for them to drink from. Taking off the cork.

They both look at each other, then at you"Please"you tell them.

They grab some food as they started to eat, they ate it quickly like before. Then burped. Looking at each other they laugh. You smile at them. Amun sat next to you, as he watched them.

"Thanks."the boy tells you."We thought you where going to turn us in."

"No, it wouldn't make any sense to me."you tell them.

"He's so cute"the girl noticed Amun. You look down at him.

"Thank you, his name is Amun."you tell her, as you look at her"And my name is Zahra."

They both swallow their food."I'm Wilykit"the introduces herself first then takes a drink.

"And I'm Wilykat"the boy tells you,as he eats more food.

You smile at them"Nice to meet you both."you tell them.

"Its good to see you alright"Wilykat tells you, you look at him. He looks at his sister,they both look at you.

"When you passed out."she tells you.

"Oh,well yes thank you."you tell them

"What was wrong?"they both asked you,still stuffing their faces.

"...Just had a headache."you tell them.

"Oh,ok then."Wilykat as he takes a drink. They both burp again. Laughing at it.

"So Zahra, are you King Claudius new guest?"Wilykit asked you.

"Yes."you tell them.

"That was pretty funny when you held up the entrance at the gate."Wilykat tells you,with a smile.

"Yeah,we over heard what happen."Wilykit smiles at you.

"Well thank you."you tell them.

"So do you stay in the palace?"they asked you.

"No, I stay elsewhere."you tell them."How are your stomachs?"

"A lot better, thanks for the food"Wilykit tells you.

You look at the basket it was almost done,you look back at them. You knew they both where living on the streets. Which was sad to you. They both only had one another. By themselves, like you where growing up. You listen as they both laugh again. You just smiled at them both.

Amun went over to them, and they both took a liking to him. Which he seem with them. You relax a bit as you just let them play with him. You looked up at the sky,as the sun was starting to set. You just turn back and look at the three of them.

Night fall came, Tygra had made his way over to where Jaga stayed as well you and the others."She is not here my Prince"Jaga tells him. As he stands outside.

"Thank you Jaga."Tygra tells him, Jaga nods his head,as he turns and goes back inside. Tygra turns to leave.

He was sure you would have been home by now. That seem to be only place you would go. He had some questions to ask you. He had try to ask his father, but he didn't get much from him. So he thought he would go to the source. As he walked down the path, a shadow figure passed him over head. He looks up just in time to see them go into your room. He had just come from there. And you where not there.

"She's back?"he asked himself as he looks up, the light to your room goes on.

You had just came home, you had the filled your tub with warm water. You and Amun left the two twins after a few hours spending time with them. You where a good mood after coming from them.

You start to take off your clothes,once you did so you get in. Amun doesn't follow you this time. You where about to get in,when Amun started to scratch the main door. You look and see he wanted to go out. You go and crack the door open so he could go out. He does so. He was hungry so he wanted to go to the kitchen to see if someone might give him something to eat.

You then turn around and go to take your bath, forgetting to shut the door back. But there was no need, no one ever came in your room really.

You get into the tub, as you smile from the warmth of the water. It was steaming a bit, as you relaxed in it.

"Prince Tygra are you sure she is back?"Jaga asked him,as he followed the Prince.

"Yes I saw her fly into her room. It will only take a minute."Tygra tells him. As he comes to stop at your door. To see it open a bit."See."

Jaga does,as he nods his head. Turning to watches him, he knocks on your door, but go nothing. He knocks again, still nothing. So he pushes it open, slowly.

"Zahra."he calls for you. He still got nothing. He makes his way in the room. Closing the door the way you just had it. He looks around but didn't find you. He was about to leave when he heard water sounds. He follows them to that room. It was a bit steaming, he waves his hand so he could see a bit better. He walks slowly, he hears the sound something in water. As well the sound of a wet foot on the floor. He kept walking. "I can barely see" he tells himself as he feels around for the window. When he finds it.

Pushing it to open it,he does as the air comes in letting the steam out. When it does, he saw something it was another hand. His eyes widen as he looks to where the hand is contacted.

To come find your eyes, looking at him. You had just come out of the bath. You where wet,as well your body was. Water trailed down your skin and hair. You stood there infront of him. Wearing nothing,if the steam wasn't there he could have seen more.

Surprised to see him in here. His eyes never left yours. He could see why now his little brother's eyes never left yours. They where mesmerizing. Besides that your dark hair as well.

His eyes look at you in a daze just like Lion-O does. You where about to say something to him, when he walked closer to you making you walk back, still using the fog to cover up yourself as you feel around for a towel which you find one. Quickly wrapping it around yourself. As you do so, he moves closer to you, you move back away from him.

Until he got you cornered, you look at him. You where about to dart from the space you had, but he stops you putting his arm to block you. You look up at him quickly. Your eyes meeting his, he moves closer to you. To where there was no more space in-between you both. He was taller then you.

"...Prince Tygra"you call his name in hopes to snap him out of it. But it didn't work he leans as his eyes close the closer he got to you.


	14. A Festival Day

Tygra wakes up on something soft, he gets a bit comfortable. As he turns a bit as he lays his hand down, when he woke up from not touching anything. His eyes shot open, he as he sits up to see he was back in his room. It was morning time, he looks around the room. Running his fingers through his hair.

He wasn't sure how he got into his bed or whether he just woke up from a dream. The more he thought of it, your eyes flashed in his mind. When they did his mind focuses on them, he couldn't make out the face. He only had those eyes imprinted in his mind. Which got his heart to start racing. He places his hand over it. He could feel it as it speed up. With his other hand he leads it up to his lips, just as he was about to touch them. A knock came to his door.

He looks over at it quickly,as it opens up. A palace servant was there, they bow to him."Prince Tygra, your father has sent me to get you."they tell him.

Tygra thinks about it for a split second when he realized why"Yes, I'll be there."He tells them, they close his door. He goes back to what he was just thinking about before they came in."..."he brushes his finger tips on his then gets up leaving his bed as he leaves the room.

You stare out your window,as you look down. It was a clear day, the sun never shown brighter. Amun sat on the edge of the window as he looks up at you. You didn't bother to look down at him. He knew something was bothering you. You knew what was bothering you.

Amun hears the door to your room open, he turns to see Cheetera coming. She walks over to you, you felt her presence as you turn and look at her. She smiles at you, though she was dressed a bit different. She had on some sort of outfit.

"Morning."she greets you.

You nod your head back at her, she arches an eyebrow at you, looking down at Amun. Who looks back at her.

"Are you ok?"she asked you looking back at you. You had turn to look back down outside.

"...Are you all going to the palace?"you asked her.

"Yeah, Jaga has all the Clerics going for the pass right of Prince Lion-O. With the Sword of Omens."she tells you"I was wondering if you wanted to come? Jaga said it was alright."

"Amun can go. I'm just a bit tired."you tell her as you look down at the other Clerics. As they gathered with Jaga. Who was carrying something bundled up in cloth. It had to be the sword.

"Are you sure?"Cheetera asked you.

You nod your head"Yes, please take him. He is very eager to go."you turn around to her, as you give her a slight smile. She wasn't sure if you where real or not. But just nods her head.

"Alright."she holds out her hand, though Amun jumps down as he walks by her side. She smiles at him, but looks at you worried. You had turned back to looking down at the others. She wanted to say something. But choose not to. Turning she leaves your room, Amun follows her as he turns and looks back at you. Before he left the room.

You sigh to yourself, still looking down at the others. It didn't take long for Cheetera to come out with Amun,she was given the sword to hold. Dressed fully now in her outfit. They set off and leave. You watch them, till you couldn't see them any more. Everyone was gone in the building.

Turning away from the window, you leave your room as well. Making your way down the library. Pushing the door open. You look up at all the books, as you walk into the middle. It was colder in the room,then it had been before. Walking to your left, you climb up the ladder. Getting the book you needed.

Taking it down, you leave the room. Making your way outside as you throw infront of you. It didn't fall on the ground. It stayed afloat infront of you, closing your eyes. You open them again as they glow red. The book opens on its own, as it flips through the pages quickly. Until it stops. Once it does on the page you wanted it too.

"Mum-na-to-ra. Mum-na-to-ra. Mum-na-to-Ra!"you yell out the last part. Once you do, the book starts to glow brighter and brighter. As wind picks up around you, you also get oulined. The light from the book expands more and more till it soon engulfed you,as a beam of light shot up for a split second.

Then came down, exploding, you fly back from it. Hitting a tree. You grab onto your injured shoulder,as you look at the book. It had fallen to the floor, smoking a bit. Now closed, getting back up you go over to it,as it crackles. You pick it up.

"Your knowledge will be useful for what is to come."you tell it. As you head back inside. Putting it away. You make your way to your room,when you hear the sound of the horn booming all across the city. You paid it no mind.

Pushing the door open to your room, you shut it. As you drag yourself to your bed. Fall down on it, you had throbbing headache. It had to be from what you just did. That had to be it. But it was pounding so much that it. The second you closed your eyes. Everything turned black.

_An evil chuckle echoed in your mind, as your blood freezes up. You look around to find nothing there. Until you look down,once you do. Two bright eyes look at you. A evil grin came under you as well. Your eyes grow wide as you jump up staying in the air. _

_"Mumm-Ra"you say to yourself._

_Your father smiles at you"You've made it to easy for me."he tells you"Trying to find a way to escape. Absorbing spells like that."he laughs at you, which gave you goosebumps."You always where good at tricking others."_

_"You will fall. I will see to it myself!"your eyes red his color. As you fire energy at him. It just bounced off,as just kept smiling at you. You put more force into it. But it did nothing._

_"Your skills remain the same. You forget your place,child. I gave you your powers. For there I am stronger then you, at using them!"he fires a beam of energy from his eyes at you. It hit you, as you scream out in pain from it. _

_He just kept laughing at this"Wake up,and realize you darkness yourself. You are just like me in so many ways. No one can save you."he kept laughing as his attack on you still went on._

_You try your hardest to take it, trying to put up a shield but it didn't work. Your screams echoed in the dark. _

_"Zahra, Zahra"a voice calls to you. When it did, his attack on you stopped but you could still his laughter. You fall down into the emptiness of the dark"Zahra"_

Cheetera kept calling for you, as she was shaking you to wake you up. She the look on your face. Amun looks down at you worried just as much as she was. She was just about to call out for you again. When you woke up, your eyes open wide. Which made her jump back a bit. But she goes back, Amun goes to your face as he gets down to look into your eyes.

You didn't see him, it was like you where looking straight through him, as if he was invisible. Cheetera touches you again. Snapping you out of it. You then see Amun he looks at you. You then sit up, seeing her sitting there on your bed. She looks at you waiting for you say or do something.

You look to the window to see it was night now."How long have I've been laying down?"you asked her.

"Not sure, though I came in to ask you something. When I saw you sleeping."She tells you"Are you alright?"

You touch your forehead,as you nod your head"Y...yes, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"you asked her.

"King Claudius is throwing a welcome back celebration for the return of General Grune, and slight memorial for the fallen General Panthro."She tells you"I wanted to know if you would attend it with me?"

"..."you think about what just happen with you and your father. She saw the look you had on your face, placing a hand on yours. You look up at her. You could tell she was still worried about the state you just came out of as well the morning."I will go."

She smiles at this"Great."

"When is it?"you asked her.

"Right now."she tells you getting up off your bed. You get up as well, Amun jumps down by your ankles."Lets go."She tells you, you nod your head as you follow her out with Amun trailing behind.

The celebration was very festive, music was being played, lanterns where up with different designs brightening up the place. Food was being made. Making the air smell wonderful. Everyone seem so lived and happy with what was going around.

You watched them, it was nice to see them all like this."Ever been to a festival?"Cheetera asked you.

"Not as lively as this one"you tell her.

"Really? Never would have taken for a someone who didn't go to a lively one."she tells you. You look at her, smirking at her little joke."He's getting into it."

You both stop as you look at Amun, he watches some others dance. His little tail wagging back and forth. He was happy, you could tell. He truly was here. You smile at him. When you heard cheering and loud bell sound.

You turn to see a Colosseum, Cheetera saw the look on your face"Go, I'll wait for you here."she tells you.

You look at her,she smiles at you as she swoos you off. You go as she suggest, leaving Amun to enjoy himself.

You make it inside the place, as you look up to see a tree though no leaves as well the branches where twisted, in a pool of water. On the tip top hanging outward was large bell. The sound you heard. You watched as two Thunderians race up there. Fighting their way to get to the bell. When one of them made it, the bell got rung. As everything started to clap and cheer. You look around.

This had to be a sport, it was unique one. You smile as everyone claps and cheers. You clap as well. Not even aware that someone spotted you.

Up high, King Claudius sat with his sons as well his old friend General Grune. King Claudius had spotted you. He takes a drink.

"Seems Zahra has come to join in the celebration."Claudius says, the second he said that Lion-O and Tygra stand up quickly as they look in the direction of their father. To see you there, smiling and clapping with the rest as you watched the game.

Grune notices you as well. He grins"My, my what a beauty"Grune says, as he takes a drink.

The bell got rung again. You smile as you clap your hands. When the crowd got louder, as you turn to see the next two. It was Tygra and Lion-O. You stop clapping as you look at them both.

The horn blew as they both took off, you watched as they climbed up. Tygra hits Lion-O, who falls down. you jerk a bit, but he lands just fine. You ease up and bit as he goes back to go after his brother. They fought a bit. Till Tygra got to the top though he didn't ring the bell. Lion-O charges at him, fist ready as he goes to punch his older brother. Who blocks him, punching him back. Making him fall down into the water. Everyone gasped but then cheered. Tygra rings the bell as he laughed at Lion-O.

Who wasn't happy, he swims out as he climbs making his way through the crowd. You watch him. With Tygra he watched as his little brother walked away. He smiled at his victory, but it faded when he saw you leave to go and follow Lion-O. He jumps down quickly.

You hurry to follow Lion-O, though more so in the shadows of others. When you watch as he runs into a crowd of others who where brutally being mean to two lizards, throwing food and waving torches in their faces. Lion-O goes to stand up for them. Tygra then joins his brother as one of the citizens threaten Lion-O. Next thing you see Cheetera jump over infront of them. Amun runs to through the crowd. The crowd was getting restless.

"Get them!"one yells as he throws his torch.

Lion-O and the others got ready, as the torch came. You then teleport infront of the guys with Cheetera as you catch the torch,then throw it to the side.

"Calm yourselves"you tell them in a low voice. Your eyes glow, as they seem a bit scared at them. But one manages to step up.

"Take'em"he yells.

Everyone agrees as they come at the four of you, you teleport as they come. Cheetera handled her own, as well Tygra and Lion-O. You teleport behind your group you had gotten.

"W-"one of then turn around along with the see you"Get her."they come at at you.

You teleport again, as they stop and look dumbfounded "Up here."you call to them, they look up and see you up in the air. You then send out a wave of energy at them, as it hit them blasting them back. You land down gentle, one tries to get up, but you put your foot on them making them go back down.

You look at them all, to make sure they wouldn't get back up at all. Taking your foot off. Lion-O was still going.

"Lion-O"King Claudius's voice booms as everyone turns and looks at him. He comes over, when he does. Your eyes widen at the sight of Grune, you knew that name sounded familiar.

Grune felt your stare on him. He turns to you as he smirks. You lost your breath for a second, as blocked out all that King Claudius was saying, only looking at Grune.

That you didn't noticed someone coming over to you. Until you felt their hand on your shoulder. You jump a bit, when you do you teleport away quickly not even looking at who touched you.

Cheetera stood there in the spot you where just at, when you teleported away. She saw how you looked and when she felt you. You where trembling badly though the others couldn't tell."Amun come on."she tells him, as she scoops him up. Running off to find you.


	15. The Fallen City

"Zahra,Zahra..."Cheetera knocks on your door, not getting a response back at all. She sighs looking down at Amun, who looks up at her. Turning back to the door,she was about to knock on it again. But stopped herself. From your silence you didn't want to be bothered."Come on, you can share my room tonight."she tells him. As she scoops him up walking away from the door.

Amun turns and looks back at door,his ears go down as he buries his face into Cheetera. From the shadows, Jaga emerged, watched as Cheetera and Amun walked away. He makes his way to your room, he was just about to knock on it. When your opens, you stand there looking up at Jaga. He looks down at you.

"Did you have a wonderful time?"he asked you.

Your eyes drop for a bit. He watches you,there was something that was troubling you. He could tell, it was eating you up inside. He places a hand on your shoulder, as you look up at him.

"You are so young,with so much that troubles you."He tells you."For whatever is to come. You will shine greater then you have. With your gentle spirit."he tells you."Now rest, and get some sleep."He smiles at you. As he patted you on the shoulder, turning to shut the door to your room.

Jaga stops once you do so, he turns and looks back at the way he just came. A smile came on his face, as he started back up again.

With you in your room, you stood by the window. You could still hear the music being played. The festival was still going on. The music brought a bit of peace of to your heart. As you smile at it, closing your eyes to absorb the sounds, the positive energy that was being emitted by all of them. The wind blew through your hair a bit. You turn and look up at the night sky, so many stars out tonight. You smile faded, you bring your eyes back down, when they caught someone who just darted behind a tree. You look in the way they where. Not in the mood to see who it was, you go and close your window to your room, turning off the light. As you lay your head down to sleep.

Forcing yourself into a deep sleep, you are awaken by the sound of alarm. That was heard all through the city, you shot up quickly. As you rush to get out of bed, pushing the windows open, as you felt the ground shake, the city was burning. It was under attack, you eyes widen at this. It wasn't suppose to happen this soon. How could you have been off? But the city shouldn't fall either.

You wasted no time grabbing your bow, as you fly out the window as you could. You could feel the pain of the others here in the city. Your heart raced, as you looked down at the beloved city that was now starting to become ruins. You felt tears form in the corner of your eyes, but you couldn't worry about now, you had to reach him. You just had too. You hurry up and push yourself. Heading to the front of the gates of the city. You could see the army of King Claudius. As well lizards.

You hurry up as fast you could, when you dodge just in time as something zooms pass you. You turn and look you knew what it was. As it crashed into the city blowing up. You watch the knew what they where. Missiles. You turn back around as another one, you could see in the distance staring to come. You hurry up as you go over the army.

"Mum-na-to-RA!"you yell, which caught their attention,your eyes glow. As you start to change into a living energy like snake. You go as you quickly strike down the incoming objects. Making them explode before they got to the city. Everyone below watched you. King Claudius and Tygra looked at you amazed at the speed you showed. Though some you missed, you still where able to get some of them.

You then drop to the ground infront of the King and Tygra. Your back to them as you focused on what was coming. The ground started to shake. As everyone turned and looked to see giant mechanical mechanics . You knew what they where. Your eyes narrow at the sight of them.

"What in Thundra,type of sorcery is this?!"Claudius looks on as they got closer. They started to fire, as well some lizards with gun weapons."Get back."Claudius tells his men.

You stayed your ground,as the fires came. You put up a shield to block them. As their attack bounced back off. You where not putting much effort into your shield. These attacks where nothing. As long as you could provide the others to get back into the city safely. That was all that matter.

"Zahra."Tygra runs over to you. He touches your shoulder. But saw you didn't snap out of it. He looks as he watches the attacks had no effect on your shield. He was about to call out for you again. When heard a large explosion from behind him. He turns to see the men on the bridge on their way back to the city had gotten destroyed, as they fall down. He runs back over to the few that where left.

You heard the attack, as you put your shield turn around to see what happen. You run over to the injured, as you start to heal the one closest to you.

"Will nothing stop them?"Claudius asked as he looked on.

"I believe there is one thing, my lord."Grune tells him. As he fires something in the air, that makes everything and everyone stop what their doing. King Claudius and Tygra look around, wondering.

"Grune what is going on?"Claudius asked him.

Grune just smiles at him,as he starts to take off his uniform from Thundra, as he puts on another one. A golden looking one. He gives them both a pretentiousness smile."You send me out to find the book of Omens Claudius, instead I found this, ultimate power."As two lizards come over and carry a huge gaunlet. That he takes. As it starts to charge up, and he fires his first blast at a statue.

"You would betray your own species!?"Claudius looks at him still in shock.

"My alliance with you has earned me nothing"Grune"Therefore I have allied myself with a superior force, and take what I want."As he looks at the King's sword.

"Never"Claudius tells him as he draws his blade.

"There's no need for violence, I'm sure we can make a deal."Grune tells him.

"What can you give me that I would want?"Claudius asks him.

Grune waves his hand, as Claudius looks as well Tygra to the other side of the bridge. To see one of the machines come as it stops to show.

"Panthro!Your alive"Claudius

"Do we have a deal?"Grune asked him.

Claudius growls as he turns and faces Grune"I didn't think so, guess I'll have to take it from you."as he gets his weapon ready.

Claudius smirks"Your forgetting one thing. Jaga's Clerics."he tells him.

Grune's smile fades, as he looks. You do as well, seeing a cloud of dust. As you see Jaga and his Clerics coming at full speed. They where quick. One of them come to Grune knocking him out before he could do anything.

You get up, as you look at them taking on the rest of the battle. You watch as Jaga destorys one of the robots. You turn and look over your shoulders,as you see the King Jump down into the newly formed ditch, Tygra follows him. You where about to follow when one of the lizards fires at you. You quickly put up a shield that absorbs their fire. As you lash it back out at them twice the force sending them back, using your bow. You fire a fully powered up arrow at one of the robots. Destroying it with one hit. You then fire at the lizards, when you hear a yelp.

You stop and look to see Amun come running over to you. He wags his tail happy to see you. You nod your head showing him you feel the same. As you went back to shooting your arrows. Hitting your mark everytime.

Feeling you had done enough, you scoop up Amun as you take off into the sky. Turning to look back at the Jaga and his Clerics, they had everything handled that you could see. Turning away you go to where the King was.

Grune who had recovered from his attack by that Cleric. He sees you going off. He picks up his weapon, as he fires it up. He aims it at you with a grin on his face.

"Daddy wants you back."he tells himself.

With the same Cleric who knocked him out first, sees him aiming for hurry to make it to him. He fires at you,once he did the Cleric comes and hits his arm.

You get hit by his attack,though in the shoulder. As you fall out the sky. Crashing into some of the rubble,causing you black out. Along with Amun.

You felt yourself being dragged"We found one more. She's alive."a raspy voice.

Someone lifted up your face,though you where still out. Though they could tell you where starting to come through and soon."Its her...bind her and take her to him."they drop your head.

"Yes sir"as they drag you with them.

You felt yourself being laid down, as someone started to bind you up, and something around your neck. Then dragged you off again. You started to come to it,thanks to the pain in your shoulder.

"Put her there."someone says, as you hear a clicking sound,and a bit more weight around your started to come to.

Your vision was blurry,as your eyes stung due to the blood from your wound on your head. You look to find lizards in the throne room. As well one of the Clerics, and Jaga. But what send a chill down your spine was sitting in the chair in middle of the room. Was no other then Mumm-Ra. Your father with Grune by his side.

"..."you didn't know what to say.

Mumm-Ra makes eye contact with you, he smiles at you. His smile made you want to throw-up. He then turns to Jaga who had some of Mumm-Ra's bandages wrapped on him. Who didn't look that well.

"Now about that spell on my stone."Mumm-Ra tells him.

With the strength he had, Jaga looks at him"Never."he tells him.

Without a second thought, Mumm-Ra sends out his energy shocking Jaga. Who screams out in pain.

"NO! STOP IT!"you yell at Mumm-Ra.

Who turns and looks at you still shocking Jaga. He smiles at you. You lunge forward. Only to be stopped by the thing around your neck. As it held you back.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW MUMM-RA!"you yell at him."YOU DECAYING TRASH"

His smiles stops as he frowns at you, angry flashed in his eyes. His attack on Jaga stops as well. Who looks at you. You stand your ground frimly. As you stared down hard at him. He walks over to you with Grune behind him.

"You dare have that tongue with me."Mumm-Ra tells you.

"I can say anything I want."as you look at him"Your nothing but rott-"

Grune slaps you hard across the face, everyone heard it."Hold your tongue."he tells you as he growls.

Blood trickled down from the side of your mouth. As you look at him trying not show fear."Came here for hope. And look what it brought you."Mumm-Ra tells you,as he grins at you.

You look at him, as he laughs at you a bit"..."you look at him. He just kept laughing. You spit at him in his face.

He stops,as he looks at you. You narrow your eyes at him."Why you little."Grune

As he goes to strike you again, which he did. You look at him. Then spit at him. This angered him more. He goes to hit you once more. But he couldn't as he couldn't move. He looks at you. Your eyes where glowing. He showed just a bit of fear. At you.

"ENOUGH!"Mumm-Ra as he grabs you by your neck, and sends in his own energy through you. His was more stronger then yours. You scream from it. Using one of his bandages he wraps it around your neck still having his energy flow into you. As he walks away to sit down. Grune follows him.

All you could do was pain attention to the pain you where feeling right now. Not even aware of the fact Lion-O and Tygra had come. It wasn't until Mumm-Ra's hold you stopped when somone destoryed his bandage he had on you.

You stop screaming, but you where still in pain. As his energy crackled around you. Your breathing wasn't good either. As well your vision. But someone was getting you down. As you fall into someone arms.

"Easy, easy."Cheetera's voice"Zahra can you hear me?"she asked you.

You slowly nod your head, when you felt someone hold you up. As they started to run.

"In here"Jaga's voice."Lay her down, quickly."

Someone set you down, Jaga was over you. He places a hand on chest. Your breathing was still bad. He closes his eyes. When he did you started to feel a bit better. Your breathing back to normal. As you full open your eyes.

Blinking a few times, you look to see him, Cheetera, Tygra and Lion-O. With the sword and golden armored claw on. They all where worried.

"You four need to leave."Jaga tells you all, as you start to get up. Cheetera helps you up."I'll hold them back as best I can."

"We can't leave you."Cheetera tells him.

"I would only slow you down."Jaga tells her.

"Then, I'll stay in your place."You tell him.

His back turn to you"A kind gesture. Always keep that with you."he turns and looks at you, giving you a warm smile. The same one he did when he meet you."...Now go!"he tells all of you"Teleport them out of Zahra."

You didn't want too. As you look at Jaga, he turns back going back to where the lizards where. An explosion came as all of you hear as the lizards fire at him.

You where about to follow him, when you felt something on your shoulder keeping you from doing so. Grabbing onto the one who was holding you back. "Grab on."you tell the others, they do as you ask. Once you felt them. You teleport everyone out of there but Jaga.

Looking over the now destroyed city of Thundra. It was in rubble now. Gone. Like dust in the wind,never to return again. You felt like it slipped through your fingers. You couldn't believe it. Your father's words echo in your mind.

Your eyes drop"Lets go."Lion-O tells everyone.

You stay there still looking at the city, thinking off the wonderful things you found there. The smiles of many, the kind hearts who took you in. Everything. And now it was gone. It hurt you deeply inside.

"Zahra."Tygra, you turn to see him standing there. He saw the look that you had in your eyes. You realized this, as you dart your look on him away. As you move away from him. Just before he put his hand on the side of your face for comfort.

You walk pass Cheetera then Lion-O who stops you. Grabbing you by your arm gently though. You stop out of respect for him. Though didn't look at him.

"Zahra, I'll make it right."he tells you. With that he lets you go.


	16. Lion-O's Storm

The once strong,powerful city of Thundera now laid in ruins. Now a part of history, a empty city with nothing but rubble. Hours ago it stood stood tall, but even the greatest city will have to fall. But why this one. The one you came to, to seek help. Which you did, and you found more when you stayed, only to bring about it's end.

You stand a bit far as you watch, Lion-O, Cheetera and Tygra have a ceremony for their fallen King. You watched on as they burned his body. You didn't have to imagine the pain they all where feeling. More so the King's two sons. You knew what was going to happen. Though you could not do anything to prevent it.

And now you have to pay the price, to bare all they felt on your shoulders. You look on as King Claudius's body burns. He was good King, he allowed you a strange and enemy to him. Stay. Stay in the city that now laid below your feet.

Bowing your head in respect, you lift when you hear something get slammed into the cement wall. You look to see as Lion-O stabbed the sword into wall, as he started to use it to carve something in it. When he finished it was the symbol of this once great city. The symbol of the Thundercats. You couldn't feel any worse after you saw it.

Elsewhere in the city, WilyKit and WilyKat where watching as some lizards where loading a vehicle with somethings they where raiding from a empty home in the city. They watch as they go back inside. Without thinking the two twins hurry and make their way to the items where being put. Looking at all it, they open up a case to find some new clothes. They take the case about to jump out when.

"Hey look at this."WilyKit spots something, as she pulls it out from under all the other things. Her brother watches her. She tugged a bit more, till the object popped out.

"Oh wow!"they both stare at your look at eachother with a smile. Pleased with it,as they get out of the vehicle running away with their treasure just as the lizards came back to put more of their findings away.

Stopping, as they look over their shoulders to make sure no one was following them. WilyKat opens the case as he takes out his set of clothes then gives his sister her's. They quickly change into their new clothes.

"Nice"WilyKat comments as he looks at his sister, who was studying the bow.

"This really neat."she touches the string.

"Well,least we have a weapon now."WilyKat tells her, he then hears a little whimper noise."Hey, I know that sound"he goes over to some of the rubble as he moves it, WilyKit follows him. As she helps him move some it."Amun!"they find him,curled up in a ball.

They both look at eachother then at him"Hey you ok?"they asked him, as WilyKat touches him gentle. He jerks a bit looking to find them both. He stands up slowly, but falls down due to his injury. They couldn't help but not feel sorry for him. WilyKat picks him up in his arms."Its ok. You can stay with us."he tells him.

They look around"I wonder if Zahra is ok?"WilyKit asked worried.

"Yeah they never go anywhere without the other one."WilyKat tells her"But lets go see what else we can find."he goes off she follows him

With you and the rest, you walking by Tygra and Cheetera as you three watch Lion-O. He angry you all could tell. He stops as he turns and looks back at the city. You couldn't help but look as well. You could cry if could. When you felt someone's hand on your shoulder.

You look to find Tygra,he turns you around to keep walking. To keep you from looking at the fallen city. He lets you go when all got far enough. You kept your head down to the ground. Tygra couldn't help but not look at you. He sighs to himself as he was about to say something to you when. Two voice's caught your attention.

"Prince Lion-O and Tygra to the rescue."WilyKit and WilyKat.

You look up quickly as you see the two of them"..."you hurry up and get over to them. Tygra and Cheetera watched and WilyKit saw you coming over to them, when they tried to talk with Lion-O.

"Zahra!"they go over to you, you get down to their level, they could tell you happy to see them, as well worried. They smile at you,when WilyKit remember something.

"We have Amun."she tells you as she turns and runs over to some rubble, she comes back in a few seconds with him in her arms as well your bow."We found him. But he's not in the best of shape."she tells you looking down at him.

You take him from her, as you look at him. He was hurt and a bit dirty."Is he going to be ok?"they asked you.

You look up at them,giving them a smile to reassuring them that he was going to be your hand on him. They watched with wide eyes, Tygra and Cheetera come over as they look down at you. In few seconds Amun, opens his eyes. Looking around, blinking a few times. He looks up at you,yelping wagging his tail happy to see you. You smile down at him.

"Hey Amun."WilyKat greets him.

He looks at them, both him and sister smile at him. You then look back at the two of them"Are you two alright?"you asked them both.

"Yeah, we thought we where the only ones left."WilyKit tells you.

"You shouldn't stay here."you tell them, as you stand up"Your coming with me."

They look at eachother then back at you with a smile, you smile back down at spot the bow WilyKit was holding"I believe that is mine."you tell her.

"Oh, yeah here."she hands it to you. You take it from her strapping it on.

"Come on."you tell them as you turn around, you let Amun down to he could walk. The twins follow you,but bump into you. Since you stopped.

You stopped because of Lion-O,he was standing infront of you."I said they couldn't come."he snaps at you in a demanding voice.

"They can't stay by themselves"you tell him unfazed, by his hard gaze."Something could happen to them."

"So, let them take care of themselves. We have better things to worry about then to watch two little kittens. Their staying. And that's an order!"he raises his voice to you. He turns around to continue to walk.

"..."you look at him, WilyKat and WilyKit look up at you, unsure."Your both still coming. I said your following me. Not him."As you start back up, they look at eachother as they follow you. As thus the journey began.

Lion-O didn't say anything with WilyKit and WilyKat tagging along. They played with Amun and his friend name Snarf. You enjoyed their company very much. They played games with the Amun and Snarf, which was either tag or racing or hide and go seek. When it came to taking a break, you gave them your share of food. Since it was a bit hot, they used your cloth for shade. You didn't mind, and if their feet god tired. You allowed one on your back which WilyKat went, as you held WilyKit.

Nightfall came, you all reached a jungle to set up camp there. You tend to the two while the others got a fire started.

You watched them both as they drunk some water. Amun and Snarf joined them. You watched them to make sure they where alright.

"Your new friends are cute"Cheetera tells you"Where did you meet them?"

You look at her"The market."Turning back to look at the two of them.

"They seem very fond of you."Tygra looks at them.

"..."you look at the twins, and smile at them. As they now where playing tag with Amun and Snarf, laughing.

The next morning, you all got up and continue. In just few hours everyone reaches the desert. The sun was hot. Draining almost everyone's energy. You look up at it, you where use to the burning hot sun. Though you never liked it this hot. It brought back painful memories.

You turn your attention to the twins, who where tired."Here."you unclip your cloth, as you give to them both. They take it, it provided them with the shade they needed.

Time went by,before everyone came to rest. In some shade, the twins waste no time and sit down. Amun and Snarf go by them.

"We're lost their trail Lion-O"Tygra tells tells him.

"And our supplies are dangerously low"Cheetera tells him,as she shakes the empty sack.

"I don't care, we keep moving forward."Lion-O tells everyone, as he walks off. You watch him,just as you where about to follow him.

"What is that!"WilyKat, you stop and turn to see up ahead Sand Sea. Lion-O races back.

"Snarf just found the Sand Sea"Lion-O as he started to walk that way. So everyone follows. WilyKit gives you back your cloth."Mumm-Ra's lair is on the other side."

"So you see a way around it?"Tygra asked as he looks for one.

"I think I see something better."WilyKat

"Food"Lion-O,everyone cheers besides you. They run into the sea as they tackle the food. Everyone starts to eat it. Though you just stood back on land with Amun.

"Zahra"Tygra calls to you, you look at him"Come on and get something to eat."He holds out some for you.

"...I don't like this"you tell yourself, as you shake your head at him"You guys need to get out."you tell them.

"Why, its so good."WilyKat tells you as he bits down on some of it.

"..."you shake your head, when you hear their screams. You look up quickly as you see they all had gotten caught in net. It was a trap."Hold on."you yell to them. As they got yanked away from their spot.

You grab go after them, Amun follows in his cloud form. You heard their screams more so the twins. You follow them, they where far ahead of you. And the wind from the sea didn't make it any better for you or Amun who had to change back into his normal form. You caught him. As you push your way through the wind. Though you couldn't see them, you knew which way they went.

With the others, they had gotten yanked on board a ship full of Kois, that belonged to Captain Koinelius Tunar. Lion-O and the others got tied up. Kionelius's cheif was just about to take the twins as his captain said to cook them for the crew.

When dark energy vines wrapped around him,as it threw him across the ship.

"What!?"the others on the ship, look around.

"Don't touch them."your voice was heard, as the crew looks. Lion-O and others look as well. You start to come up from the ship, as you phase through. The crew turns to see you. Amun jumps out your arms. As he runs over to the others.

"I don't know who you are missy. But you have no right to be on my ship."Tunar tells you.

You look at him, not even phased by his words"I'm only here for them."you tell him as you look at the others tied up. Then turn back to the Captain"Once I have them. I'll be on my way."

"Sorry can't give them back to ya."he tells you, as his crew aims their weapons at you.

"Zahra"the twins call out to you.

You look at them, they where just about to fire when the ship jerked. Causing those standing to fall over. You fall as well. As you look to see tentacles come onto the ship, one grabs a crew member. As they scream,being pulled down into Sand Sea.

"Ramlak, at long last wretched quarry returns."Tunar. His crew members start to attack the tentacles.

You jump out the way before one of them gets you, you hear as the twins scream. You hurry up over to them,dodging the tentacles. You get to them, just as you where about to cut the rope.

"Zahra! Look out!"Cheetera tells you, the second you turn a tentacle wraps around your neck, as it pulls you up in the air.

"Zahra!"the others yell for you. The grip of this Ramlak was tight, you couldn't teleport away. As you start to claw at it, it jerked you around. Then with speed started to pull you down into Sand Sea.

When heard it's cry in pain, as you started to fall down"Gotcha."Tygra,catches you. you regain your breathing."You ok?"he asked you, you look up at him, as you nod your head.

You stand up, as the others took on a tentacle of the Ramlak. You get your bow out as you fire a huge arrow to cut some of the tentacles on the creature. Before it drew it's tentacles into the sea.

"Run you coward, you can't escape forever. I'll follow you flaming pits of Bagmal. Before I give you up."Tunar yells.

"Now what where we last talking about before the interruption."Lion-O walks over to him.

"I believe we talking about how I was going to flambe you. But if I know you where fine warriors I would have gladly server my first mate to you on a plater."Tunar tells him with a smile.

His first mate looks at him in disbelief."Listen up fishes. These fine fellows are our new shipmates. So treat them like you would your own scaly brothers"Tunar tells them"And fix the little ones some food."he refers to WilyKit and WilyKat. As he takes Lion-O away with him to talk.

You watch him"Yeah food."WilyKat and WilyKit cheer, you turn to them. As they jump excited. They go off with the cook. Amun follows them. You go and follow them.

You reach the kitchen with them,as they hurry up and sit down to eat. The chief gives them something to eat. They wasted no time to dig in. Amun even joined them. You smile at them.

"Zahra you want any?"WilyKat asked you holding some out.

You shake your head no at him"No its alright."you tell him."Both of you enjoy your food. I'll be up deck if you need anything."you tell them as you turn to leave them.

You make it on up top. Others where just going on about their duty. You look over to see Tunar still talking with Lion-O. Looking away, as you go and walk to railing of the ship.

Looking over the Sand Sea, sent chills down your spine. You didn't want to go this way. You knew your fahter's place laid on the other end. Just the thought of it stop your heart from beating for second. His smile flashed in your mind. If you all made it over there. The truth would be uncovered, and who knows how they would all response to your parentage.

Touching your injury you retain from the Ramlak. You drop your head, still touching it. As you inch your hand up closer around your throat. As you felt your fingers start to wrap it.

Just as they where about to squeeze it, when someone places theirs on yours. As they move it away slowly. Snapping you out of it. You look to find it was Tygra, he was looking at your injury, as he moved your hand away from your throat.

"I asked for something, for your injury. They said it will stop the redness."he tells you, as he places something wet around your throat."There, does that feel better?"

You nod your head at him"Yes, thank you." Looking down you see he was still holding onto your hand. Looking back up at him, he didn't seem to notice that or care. He just looked at you,then down to your injury.

"That's good."he smiles at you.

You take your hand back from his, he noticed that. Though try to play it off, you turn and look back out over the sea."Lion-O's anger is just as great as the Captain on this ship."

"I know"Tygra tells you.

"..."you look over at Lion-O, who was still by the Captain. Turning around you make your way to the kitchen."I'm going to check up on the twins."Just you make your way.

The sky got dark, as you look up above and see as the ship was entering a storm.

"Quit flopping around you lazy lumps, the chase is on."Tunar yells at his crew.

You look up ahead and see the creature,who was in the middle of the whole storm."We can't go in there."you tell yourself. When you felt the ship being turned to the direction of the creature. You look and see it was Lion-O who turned it into that direction.

You fly over to him, as he steers the ship over there."Lion-O we can't sail in there. Its to dangerous."you tell him as you land down next to him.

"I don't care."he tells you back.

"Others will get hurt."you protest to him.

"She's right Lion-O, just what are you doing?"Tygra

"Not letting anything stand in my way."Lion-O yells at his older brother.

"Lion-O, think about this. Your anger is clouding your judgement. Just like this storm."you tell him."Reconsider and turn the ship around."

"I'm the Lord of the Thundercats, and what I says goes."he yells at you

"..."you stop the wheel from turning. He tries to turn it, as he turns and looks at you. Upset at what you just did"I will not allow you to hurt everyone because of your rage."you narrow your eyes at him.

"Let it go!"he demands at you, as he yells in your face.

"...No"you tell him.

"I said let it Go!"he draws out his sword at you quickly, before you could move. He hits you with it's lighting attack. Which made you loose your grip on the wheel. You fall down from the pain.

"Lion-O!"Tygra and Cheetera yells at him.

Lion-O paid no mind to them, as he goes back to the wheel guiding the ship after the Ramlak. You stand up with the help of Tygra and Cheetera. You look at Lion-O. He was lost now.

"..."you take off from Cheetera and Tygra. Up in the air, you look down as the the Ramlak's tentacles started to wrap around the ship. The crew fought back only due to orders. You send a wave of energy at the creature, but it did nothing. You dodge it's tentacles as you fire back. One of it tentacles grabbed a crew member. You slice that tentacle as you catch the member. Bring them back down onto the ship.

"Stand back."you tell your hands, your eyes glow as a wind current came around you. The lighting came down and strikes your hands. Using yourself to channel it, you mix it with your energy as you aim it at the Ramlak. It screams out in pain.

"Look at that lass,she's got the right idea."Tunar cheers for you, Lion-O looks to see you doing so.

The others on the ship watch as well, WilyKit,WilyKat and Amun come up as they see you. Their eyes widen at what they saw.

"Whoa..."they look on.

Tygra and Cheetera look as well, you keep going on with your attack. Channeling the lighting.

"Keep it up."Tunar tells you as he fires at the creature.

You heard him, but you weren't doing it for him or Lion-O. You put more effort into your attack. The first mate watches you. A tentacle shots out wrapping around one of the mast on the ship, breaking it. As it falls. The first mate looks up to see it coming down. He screams.

You heard him, stopping your attack. Teleporting to him as you, you where just about to teleport him away. But instead pushed him out the way. As everything fell on you.

"Nooooo!"the twins yell for you.

Cheetera and Tygra look on, shocked at what they just saw."..."Lion-O looks on as well, with wide eyes.

"Aye, lass became soft."Tunar says"Come on boyo. Lets finish this."he turns back and fires at the Ramlak.

"..."Tygra waste no time to get over to where you got buried. But he didn't far. The Ramlak started to break the ship. Everyone but Lion-O and Tunar fell into the sea. The twins grab onto floating board while, Amun stayed with Snarf.

"Zahra!Zahra!"Tygra calls out for you, looking for any sign of you.

The others do the same as well"Zahra!"the twins call out. Snarf and Amun call for you as well, with Cheetera.

"Over here!"Lion-O yells, they turn and see him. He had gotten away from the Ramlak,though there was no sign of the Captain. The crew swims over to the part that Lion-O was standing on a part of the ship. They get on. Amun looks out for any sign of you. The twins do the same as well.

"..."their tails drop, as do their eyes. Lion-O looks at them.

"..."he fires one of the hooks to the other part of the ship,as he starts to pull over to them. Once he got it, everyone climbs on there. The twins still look out for any sign of you."...Eve-"before he could say any more, the Ramlak comes up. Everyone turns, looking up at it.

It opens its mouth as one of it tentacles shot out, grabbing Lion-O."Lion-O!"everyone yells for him. The Ramlak swallows Lion-O. It was about to attack again. When light started to come from it.

It screams out in pain, as Lion-O cuts his way through it. Coming out, with water pouring out of it. The Koi cheer as their home came back, as the Ramlak perishes.

Everything settle, the Koi thank Lion-O and his team."Sorry about your captain."Lion-O tells the first mate.

"It was his own fault."the first mate tells him with a smile. Then looks over at the others. They where happy it was over. Though still sad about the lost of you. Lion-O looks over at them. He felt their pain."I'm sorry."the first mate tells him.

"...It was my own fault...again"he tells himself. He looks at the first mate.

WilyKat and WilyKit pet Amun, who was mourning for you.

"..."WilyKit looks at her brother, who looks back at her. She had tears coming down, he did as well. Amun buries himself in WilyKat's arms. The twins look down at him. Then up when see Lion-O. He looks down at them,then up at Tygra and Cheetera. Tygra looks at his brother, there was some anger in his eyes.

Lion-O clears his voice opening his mouth. When Amun perks up, he looks around. Jumping out of WilyKat's arms."Amun what is it?"WilyKit asked him.

But Amun paid him no mind, he starts to run off. Pass the Kio."Amun!"the twins yell after him.

Amun slows his running down as he looks straight ahead. His ears perked up, his tail wagging. WilyKit and WilyKat look at what he was staring at. They didn't see anything."Come on Amun"they tell him.

But Amun doesn't move,he starts to yelp. They turn around. This time seeing a shadowy figure, they look harder. When the figure started to take shape.

Amun's yelps got louder and louder as he jumps up and down."...It's...Zahra!"WilyKit yells pointing"It's Zahra!"she waves to you, along with her brother.

Lion-O and the others look at eachother. Then over to them. Not wasting time they hurry to the twins and Amun.

The twins jump and down, as they laugh. As you get closer they waste no time, running to greet you. You hear their laughter, as you look and see them come running over to you.

"Zahra!"they yell for you, their arms out to embrace you. You smile as you see them, they wrap their arms around you, as you felt their body weight on you. You give them one back as well.

"Your alive."WilyKit exclaims

"Hahaha"WilyKat laughs happy to see you return.

Amun comes running over to you, you see him. As he jumps onto your head. You look at him.

"Zahra."Cheetera, you look and see her and the others.

"You made it?"the first mate was surprised by this.

You look at them all"Yes, you've gotten your home back."you look at the new body of water.

"Yes, thank you."the first mate tells you.

You smile at him,you then turn and look at Lion-O"It seems the storm has finally settled."you say as you look in the sky. Then back down at the rest.

Lion-O smiles"Yeah. And I'm sorry."he tells you

You look at him, as you nod your head at him"...Should we be going. To find.."

"The Book of Omens"Cheetera tells him, you look at her.

"We're changing course to get it."Lion-O tells you.

You look at him, he saw relief on your face. You smile at him"Then we should go."As you place your hand on the top of the twins's head.

Lion-O looks down at them"...Their going to be follow us now."he tells you"They've proven they can take care of themselves."

He looks up at you, giving you a soft smirk. You give him one back as well."Come on."you tell the two of them.

"So Zahra how did you escape?"WilyKit asked you.

"Yeah how?"WilyKat asked you.

"...Not really sure."you tell them. They look at you then eachother a bit confused. You make it to the little boat that was there for you all. You help the two on. As you get on, but someone helped you. You turn to see it was, Lion-O. He gives you a warm smile. You didn't return it, as you look away. Cheetera and Tygra get on. Tygra goes to the controls. He starts up the boat. As he takes off, the Koi wave bye to you all. The twins wave back.

"Bye, and thank you."they tell them.

You smile at what they did, as you look up ahead.


	17. Changes of Life

Night fall came, everyone had made out of the Sand Sea. And back onto real land,in a forest. Now on a new quest, to find the book of Omens. You where very relieved at the change of course. You stare up at the night sky, as you where up in the air over the others. You just looked up calming yourself, you could sense the others down below you. They had only one mission on their mind right now. While you on the other hand had much more. But those would have to wait for now. You had to focus on their mission.

"WilyKit loves the Frug, WilyKit loves the Frug."WilyKat taunts his sister down below.

Making you look down below you, as you heard him way up in the sky. You see as she chases her brother. Amun was with them. You go back down, WilyKit picks up something to throw at her brother.

"Shut up!"she yells at him. It misses him as he just laughs at her still. She was about to throw something at him again. When he stops as he looks behind her to see you. You came so silently, she looks at her brother. Seeing his face, turning around as well to find you."Zahra!"she looks up at you.

You look at them both, Amun comes over to you."Whats going on here?"you asked them.

They both look at eachother, then back at you"He won't shut up"WilyKit points at her brother frustrated.

You look at him"I was just only teasing."he tells you with a smile."How was your mediation?"he asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine, you both shouldn't wonder off so far from the others view. Come on lets go back to camp."you tell them as you walk off. Amun follows behind you, the twins hurry and follow you as well.

"Hey Zahra, what do you do when you mediate?"WilyKat asked you.

"...I just clear my mind. Why do you tease your sister?"you asked him.

He doesn't say anything after that, a explosion happens. As it shakes the ground a bit. You stop in your tracks, the twins stop on your side."Come."you tell them as you grab hold of them, Amun jumps on your shoulder. You teleport away, to teleport next to Cheetera. Lion-O was with her along with Snarf and Tygra, looking up ahead at where the shaking came from. There where lights, you could hear the sound of their mechanics.

"Its the whole lizard army!"Cheetera"Just say the word Lion-O."she looks at him.

The others do, but yourself. You just look straight ahead. You swallow hard, as you dig your nails into the bark of the large tree branch you all where perched on.

"No, if we stay here we die."Lion-O tells the others. You look at him, he stands up still looking over to where the lizard army is.

"Thundercats do not retreat."Tygra stands opposing his brother's decision.

"With a situation like this hopeless."Lion-O

"Hope comes from action"Tygra tells him"Isn't that what father told us."

"And look what happen to him? Now come on."Lion-O turns ending their argument. As he jumps to the next tree branch, the others follow. You go as well though fly next to them. When Lion-O comes to a stop, you land next to him and others.

You look up ahead at a huge dome of thorns"They won't find us in there."Lion-O points to it.

"It will give us the cover that is needed."you tell him, as you jump down. Amun follows you as well, you land gracefully down. As you look up at the place, when you did something in your memory snapped. You grab your head from the slight pain you got from it. laughter echoed in your mind. You look up at the entrance of the place. Amun whines as he sees you in pain. You slowly reach your hand out to touch it when the others came.

"Come o- Zahra whats wrong?"Lion-O asked you.

The others look at you, snapping you out of your state. You turn giving them the cold shoulder as you hurry up inside"Its nothing."you tell them

The others just look at you, but go inside anyway. You kept your distance from them. The further you got into this place the stronger the laughter got. The more your mind was hurting from it. As you try hard not hold your throbbing head.

Your hand was itching to do so, but stopped when you heard soft peaceful singing. You stop walking, as you look straight ahead.

"...That sound"you tell yourself, as you started back up walking. The sound was getting closer. You look through the thorns. The others reach you.

Lion-O was about to call out to you, when he saw what you where looking at. He looks himself, his eyes widen as you had. There in the middle of this whole forest where small planet looking species, Petalars.

You look at them, as you listen to them sing. Their song, it was like you had heard it before. But you didn't know where or when. But it calmed you down inside. You leaned in closer to hear it. As if hypnotized you. Placing your hand on some thorns, the sharp pain of the thorns going through your skin, you take your hand back quickly as you look at your now injured hand.

It was bleeding as you saw the small holes from that the thorns made, you then hear gasping. Looking up you see that the Petalars looking at all of you scared. As you all stare down at them. When one of them comes over with purple hair.

"What are you I've never seen people like you before"he comes over asking"Are you from here in the bryer? Whats that in hands, did you make it yourself? Your not the same as the others are you some kind of pet?"he asked Snarf and Amun"Do you grow from seeds like us? Whats that red crystal? How tall are anyway? Why are you covered in hair? What kind o-mmmm"Lion-O overs his mouth using one finger.

"Ok, slow down, you sound like me when I was your age."he tells him, the others started to laugh.

The Petalars invited you all in, the others sat down. Though you remain standing as you just looked up and around. Something was itching in the back of your mind about this place. Their song that they sung. It just wouldn't stop in your mind, Amun watched you as he sat down next to the others. He was worried about you.

You look at your hand, when you did a image of your hand but much smaller flashed in your mind with the same wounds.

_"Let me see Zahra"a soft voice echos in your mind._

You look around for that voice and where it came from. You didn't see anything, but you knew you heard a voice. Dropping your head behind your cloth, you walk off away from the others. Starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Zahra, where are you going?"WilyKat asked you

The others look at you, you stop walking your back turned to them"...I'll be right back"you tell them as you teleport away from them all.

WilyKat looks at her brother who looks at her. Both where worried as they look back where you were just standing.

You teleport to a different part of the thorn forest,there was a river there for you. You dip your hand in it, as you let the water run through your wounded hand. It stung, but you didn't care.

_"Zahra, my little one let me see."_the same soft voice echoed again in your mind.

You look around to find nothing, or anyone. It was just quiet. You go back to cleaning your head.

_"Their so music, it's beautiful"_ a younger voice echoes in your head, you knew that voice. It was yours._"Hi, I'm Zahra"_it echos again. You also saw a cute smile flash in your head. A hand was on your shoulder, which made you jump as you tumble back into the water. Making a splash. You put up a shield around you. As you look on to see that it was WilyKit and WilyKat with Amun.

"Zahra?"WilyKit looks at you.

You put your shield down, as you see that they had something in their hands."Yes."you look at them.

"The Petalars gave us something for your hand."WilyKat tells you holding out something purple on a leaf.

You get up out of the water, as you take it from them"Thank you."you tell them as you start to apply it to your wound. It was quiet with them. You look at them out the corner of your eye. You finish applying it, as you look at them fully. Standing up, you open your other hand. When you did, using your energy you make energy like butterflies and other neat things.

Their eyes light back up, as they look at it. Smiling as they laugh at it. You smile at their reaction, looking back at you. You give them a smile."Come."you tell them,they nod their heads at the walk off first. You follow them. Only to be stopped by Tygra who came out.

"Prince Tygra"they greet him with a smile.

He smiles down at them, but looks at you."Do you guys mind. I want to talk with Zahra for a moment."he tells them.

They look at you then back at Tygra, nodding their head. WilyKat picks up Amun as they leave you both alone.

"Prince Tygra. Is there something I can help you with?"you asked him.

He didn't say anything to you, so you just started to walk by him. When he quickly grabs the wrist of your hand that was injured. You turn around to see him looking at it."What went through your mind?"he asked you.

"Nothing."you lie to him.

"..."he lets go of your wrist, as he looks at you. He got that same look in his eyes like before that one night. You drop your eyes away from him."Don't lie to me."he tells you softly.

"Prince Tygra...excuse me."you tell him, as you get ready to teleport. When he swiftly grab you by your shoulders. Which put you in shock. Looking up at him, he moves closer to you.

In the thorns. A pair of eyes watched you both.

"Tygra, Zahra."Cheetera's voice calls for you both. Making you both look up, she comes into view."There you both are. Come on, we're moving out."

"Ok"you tell her as you walk pass her. She looks at you,then back at Tygra who follows but says nothing.

You meet up with Lion-O and the others. Who informed you as well Tygra when he came into view that you all would be helping Petalaers on their quest. Tygra was given the map, as you all started to walk deeper into the forest.

"Are we making any progress?"Cheetera asked.

"If the map is meant to lead us into every single bryer then yes."Tygra says a bit upset"Then yes we're doing great."

You guys kept walking on and on, as the sun started to set. Some of the Petalars who where older died as they blew off in the wind.

"Whats the point of it all, Kingdoms rise and fall. Life times come and go. Are any of here long enough to make a difference?"Lion-O says out loud.

You place a hand on his shoulder, he turns and looks at you"...Prince Lion-O, life is a great gift. Do not think so down about it."you tell him.

"She's right, when you talk like that you sound like an old man." a voice tells him. You both look as you see one of the Petalars that looked familiar. He smiles at Lion-O then looks at you."Your beautiful companion is right."

Lion-O smiles at him cheekily a bit, blushing."...She's not my companion."

"No, I'm not, just his protector."you tell the Petalar as you leave them both.

The Petalar smiles."Isn't not the samething?"The same Petalar runs over to Cheetera as he takes the map she was reading, he looks straight ahead"This is it,the gateway to the cliff of Winds, once we get passed this we'll be free"he tells his people.

Everyone cheers for him"Then lets go"Lion-O tells the others. As you all started to walk off, a few of the Petalars got on Amun as they did with Snarf. WilyKat and WilyKit let others ride them as well. As everyone got closer, a shot came from behind as it hit Lion-O making him fall.

"Lion-O!"Cheetera calls to him. When she looks as a lizard appears the one who shot him. Another one comes down and knocks her and Tygra down. Another one came as they throw something at the twins which electrocute them as they fall down tied up.

You where left as you got ready to fight them all, when the one that shot Lion-O smiles at you"I don't think so witch."he throws something at you quickly that explodes before it hits you. The blast blew you back hitting a wall of thorns, as you fall down to the ground. Lizards look down at you all, when they hear yelling. Looking up the Petalars come in charging at them.

As some of them transform into shooting pollen, as they went after the Lizards. Who couldn't see through the pollen. But it helped the rest of you. You get up, as you summon thorn vine, you make it wrap around one of the lizards, as it screams in pain. But you didn't care at all. You tighten the grip on the vine, as the lizard screams more and more.

"..."Amun comes as he pulls on your cloth, you snap out of it. Looking down at him. He looks up at you then over his shoulder, you look as you see the others got through the thorn tunnel. You look back at the Lizards, but follow them. Picking up Amun.

You had to crawl on all four, before you all reached the other side. To find, nothing but more forest. There was no Cliff of Winds, nothing. You look around. Night fall had come now.

"There's nothing here."WilyKit says.

"Did I read the map wrong?"Tygra asked.

You look back at him, then back at everyone else. The Petalars looked disappointed as well. You take off in the air, the others look up at you. You hurry as you make your way to the top of the dome, looking through the thorns up at the moon.

"I beg you, please."you beg the moon"Do not let their hopes go in vain."As you close your eyes, when they open from the smell of smoke. You look as you see black smoke come from around the dome.

You see, someone set fire to the thorn forest. You cover your mouth, when you remember the other below. You quickly make it back down, to see the fire getting closer as well, the Petalars where leaving. There was a wind that was carrying them away. But there was Lion-O who was holding his friend, as he watched him die.

WilyKit and WilyKat started to cry, Cheetera drops her head, Tygra looks up along with his brother. Amun watches along with Snarf. You seem unfazed but you ached inside.

"Lets go home"Lion-O tells everyone.

Everyone looks up at the Petalers as they flew away by the wind current. It was a wonderful sight. WilyKit played her musical instrument for them. You held onto Amun tightly. He looks up at you,then at Petalars. You stood away from the others as you did so.

"...The wind, carried them away from this danger. To a home."you tell yourself Amun looks up at you. You close your eyes, stopping your tears.

"And the wind will carry you home too."Lion-O's voice, you felt him wrap a arm around your shoulders. You look at him, then at the Petalars. You listen to them as they sung their song.

"What do we do know?"Tygra asked

"We can find another way out of this bryer"Cheetera suggest.

"Retreat, Thundercats never retreat. I say we face the lizards and hope for the best."Lion-O tells them"We're all leaves passing in the wind. Here and then gone. But while we're here, we live to the fullest."he takes out his sword.

Outside the Lizards where waiting for the fire to finish it's work, when one of them see a flash of light. Turning they look and sees everyone come charging out. Lion-O takes down some Lizards, Tygra shots a few of them. Cheetera takes on a few. You do your part, when one of the robots fired at you, you blocked it with a shield then lashed out at them twice the force. You where able to cover the air, while the others covered the ground.

But there was to many of them, as they cornered the others. You have easily left them, but you drop back down with them. Your eyes glowing ready to attack.

Just as one of the robots where about to attack, something from behind it attacks it first destroying it. It attacks another robot, the lizards started to retreat, you all look on to see a vehicle coming over.

"What is that?"Cheetera asked shocked at it.

The vehicle attacked the remaining robots, when comes over to everyone "Hope its on our side."WilyKit says a bit nervous.

You look on at it as well, the top opens up. When a figure comes out.

"Who are you?"Lion-O asked, a lizard came to attack the new comer, but the one driving the vehicle just grabbed knocking it back with their weapon they held.

Then goes to answer Lion-O's question "The name is Panthro"he tells everyone.


	18. Dwelling Thoughts

It was morning time, as you stand there with the others watching Panthro as he was fixing the Thundertank. It had stopped running. Panthro was a big Thunderian, he was the general that Cheetera told you the king was honoring when everyone thought he was dead.

And from the look of it he wasn't though he seem upset. "I thought he'd be smaller."Lion-O says about Panthro.

"I thought he'd be less spiker."Cheetera, also comments on Panthro.

"He's really big."you comment as well.

"Go on Lord of the Thundercats."Tygra tells Lion-O, pushing him forward."Go see if your loyal subject needs help with his tank. That is unless your scared."He taunts him.

Lion-O grunts at him, but makes his way over to Panthro."Hey Panthro."

"Go away."Panthro dryly tells him. As he keep hammering on the tank."Can't you see I'm busy."

"Oh come on, your really just going to ignore us forever. What are you so grumpy about anyway?"Lion-O asked him.

"Your standing on my samoflange."Panthro tells him.

Lion-O looks down and gets off it"Oh, sorry. Umm maybe I can help, I've dabbled in a little tech myself."

Panthro stops as he looks at him."The Thundertank is out of Thunderdrillum. Now I got to risk my hid, to get more at the Cloud Peck Mine."He points, as everyone looks at the tall mountain in the distance.

"If your going after Thunderdrillum, we're coming with you."Lion-O tells him.

"Let me put this as respectfully as I can."Panthro"No."

"I am the King, ."Lion-O tells him. Panthro jumps down off the tank, as he looks at Lion-O. He was way more taller and more built then him.

"Fine, but if you slow me down or get in my way. Your on your own."Panthro tells him, he then turns and looks at the rest of you"Any questions?"he asked.

"...Whats a Samoflange?"Tygra asked him.

You turn looking back at the tall mine. Something didn't seem right. You just stared at the mine when something flashed in your mind.

_"This is so beautiful. Oh wow." a small child's voice in your mind, as you see their hands holding a few small little dark pinkish crystals."Mommy,Daddy look."_

It ends, as you touch your head for a second. That scene in your mind. You knew that voice the same one you heard back in the Thorn forest. It was your voice. But where did the memory come from.

"Zahra ready?"Cheetera asked you, as she placed a hand on your shoulder.

You snap out of it, turning to look at her. Regaining your normal face expression. You look around at the others."We're all going?"you asked her.

"No the twins are staying here."Tygra tells you"Along with Snarf."

"Are you ready to go or not. Your wasting my time, just thinking about it."Panthro tells you.

"Hey, leave her alone."Lion-O tells him.

"I'm staying."you tell them.

"Why?"Lion-O asked you.

You look back at the mine, then over at the twins and Snarf, as you walk away from them."No reason, this is not a journey for me to do."you tell them. Amun sits down by your heel.

You turn around and look at them"Are you sure?"Cheetera asked you.

You nod your head"Yes."you tell her.

"Ok then."Cheetera"We'll see you guys when we get back."

"Bye"the twins wave to them. As you all watched them leave, Cheetera and Lion-O wave back. You watch them, then look at Lion-O he gives you a smile. But you turn your back to him, as you go inside the tank.

His smile drops, as does his hand, he turns around to walk with the group. Tygra looks at him,then turns back to see you back outside the tank.

It didn't take long for them to leave completely. You look around at the area you where in. The trees where dead, but it still gave you enough cover."Hey Zahra look at this."WilyKat calls to you.

You turn and see him, by some of the controls of the tank."Aww this is neat too."WilyKit as she goes by something as well.

Snarf sniffs a few things."Come"you tell the three of them, as you use your energy to pick them up, taking them outside. Using your energy you close the hatch to the tank.

Placing them down on the ground, they look up at you"What was that for?"WilyKat asked you.

"We're going to look for food."you tell them"While they take the task of getting the fuel, we will get the fuel needed for our bodies."You look at a few sticks on the ground with some sharp rocks by them, you levitate them over to you, two long sticks and rocks. Tying them up with your energy as you give them to the twins.

"Spears?"WilyKit looks at them, then up at you"What are they for?"

"There is a stream nearby, we're going fishing."you tell them as you start to walk off, Amun follows you. The twins look at eachother, Snarf looks up at then run after you.

"Can't you just teleport us there."WilyKit complains.

It didn't long for you to reach the river, and like you said there where some fish in there. You stand looking down at them. The twins stand next to you, looking down as well.

"This looks easy."WilyKat boost, as he gets his spear ready, and stabs the water"Ha, got something. What?"he realized it was stuck, he pulls it out and falls back. His sister laughs at him.

"Not so easy."she tease him.

"Oh, yeah let me see you try."he tells her. She stops laughing.

He gets back up"It's like this."you form a energy spear as you aim it, then throw it in a flash. You pull it out with the fish in the spear. You turn and show them"Don't rush in it, now you both try. Stay calm and relax."

They look at you with wide eyes, then at eachother. And finally down at the river. Raising their spears up, they aim and finally throw. Only to splash eachother. Amun and Snarf move out the way, as they look at now wet twins.

"Calm down."you tell them

They look back down at the fish, and go again. And again. Only to do the samething. You watch them both, they where having trouble, you sigh. You where about to go and help them, when WilyKit laughs at his sister. You look and see why, she slipped in all the way and got a fish on her head. She laughs at this as well.

You look at them both, as they laughed. Snarf joined in with them and Amun started to yelp at them wagging his tail. They all where enjoying this moment. You couldn't help but not smile.

"Hey Zahra we caught a fish"WilyKit tells you.

"So you did. So you did."you tell them.

She gets up and takes the fish off her head, holding it out to you. You take it as you place it down on the bank.

"Hey another one."WilyKat yells,he goes and dives for the fish, splashing in the water. A fish jumps out, Snarf jumps up and catches it in his mouth. They laugh more, he goes and places it down on the banks and hurries back into the water.

You relax, as you stand back letting them do what they wanted in catching the fish."I will be back, I'm going to go and find the vegetation."

"Ok"they yell to you, you leave them. As you listen to the laughter.

You find some vegetation, and collected a fair amount. You pick some fruit up in the tree, as you place in your homemade basket you made.

It was quiet here by yourself. It has been along time since you had this silence to yourself. You did want to go to the mine. But you choose not too, you didn't know why.

You place a fruit in the basket, it was already almost full. You felt the wind current run through your hair. It felt good.

You run your fingers through it._"There you are Zahra." a kind voice calls to you._

You stop picking fruit, as you turn around looking around. To find no one there.

_"Zahra, what did you find?"the same voice._

This wasn't your voice at all, this voice was one weren't sure you've heard before. You look around, not paying attention from who was behind you, when you felt someone touch you.

_You felt someone touch you, as you turn around looking up, due to your height. You smile"..."as two strong arms lift you up in the air._

_"Sing for me Zahra" a strong voice, different from the other one tells you. _

_You felt them place your cheek on theirs. You hugged this person. They felt so warm to you. You open your mouth and started._

WilyKat who had touched you to get your attention. Heard you sing, along with his sister and Snarf and Amun. He takes his hand off you.

They just listen to you sing, your voice carried into the wind as you sung.

WilyKat looks at his sister, he saw the look on her face. As if she remembered something from this song you sang. She looks back up at you, then over at her brother.

"...I've heard this song."She tells him, he saw the look in her eyes, they where wide. Like she was confused a bit.

Amun looks at them, then at you. He goes over to you, placing a paw on your foot as he calls for you.

You stop singing, as you look down at him. He looks up at you, turning around you see the twins."You guys are back."

You then noticed WilyKit's face expression"Whats wrong?"you asked her brother. Who was comforting her.

"I don't know, when you started to sing. She got like this."he tells you.

You look at him disbelief"I don't sing. WilyKit are you ok?"you asked her getting down to her level.

She slowly looks up at you, her eyes stared into yours. When they did, she starts to speak"I've heard that song before."she tells you, her words trembled as she spoke to you about this"How do you know that...song?"

"What song?"you look at her.

She looks at you, and realizes that you didn't know. She seem a bit hurt by this. But lets it go, wiping her eyes. Giving you back her normal smile."Never mind, we got the fish."she tells you.

You stand back up,placing a hand on her head"Then lets head back."You tell them, turning to walk back to the tank.

Nighttime came, by the time Panthro and the others return, they see in the distance from the camp. A fire was started as well, they smelt something else.

They come into view to see you and twins where eating. They even caught you laughing at what Amun and Snarf where doing.

"Well, didn't know we where having a party."Cheetera smiles.

You turn around to see them,as they come over. Looking at all the food that was made.

"Everything looks and smells good."Lion-O says,as he sits down with the rest.

"So you guys went hunting?"Tygra asked as he gets some food.

"Yeah, we stocked up some fuel for bodies."WilyKit tells them.

"Hmmm, this is really good."Cheetera"You guys did all this?"

"Zahra did."WilyKat tells her.

They look at you"You did Zahra?"Cheetera asked you.

You didn't say anything,as you finish what was left of your food. Getting up, you turn and leave the group.

You make it to a clearing, where the light of moon shined the most, you stand in the center of it. The wind current was low, the night sky was chilled. You just stood there as you listen to everything around you. It was like music to you, you stared down at the ground. You thought back to WilyKit, how she looked at you.

Also what her brother said to you about vision you had. It was a bit strong then one in the Thorn Forest.

You unclip your cloth, as you take it off letting it drop down to the ground. You look up at the moon, some clouds where starting to gather, they where rain clouds. You heard the rumble of thunder getting closer.

In just a few minutes, the rain came down. It wasn't heavy rain, it was light rain. You didn't bother to get cover from it. You let the water run all along your body. Your hair became a mess over your face. But you didn't care.

You drop your head only to lift it up, when you heard a twig snap. You look to see who was there, there was no one. Could your mind just be playing tricks on you?

You couldn't tell, picking up your cloth you start to head back. Your head was down, that you didn't pay attention to when you bumped into someone.

When you did you felt their hands on the side of your face. As they used their thumbs to wipe away the rain drops by your eyes. Before you had time to look at them, they embrace you in a tight secure hug. Their body was muscular. You didn't know who it was, but all you knew was their heart beat was smooth and soft. You started to fall asleep.

They laid down with you, as you rested. Holding you tightly as they could. Keeping you dry from the rain, and what you where feeling inside at the moment.


	19. Protecting Whats Presious

The sunrays come through the tree leaves, as you look over your shoulder to make sure none of the others had followed you at all. Once it was clear, you take a seat. As you clear your mind, they start to glow red. As you just stared ahead of you. Now in a trace inside your mind, where you crept around ever so softly.

_Your astral self set in your mind looks around, it was dark with just a few candles to light your way. You go as soon as you take a step a path was created for you, the more steps you took the longer the path got and the more candles lite your way. Not bothering to look behind your back you just kept going and going. Till you finally come to a stop._

_Infront of a greyish door, placing your hand on the handle you turn the knob as you open the door. Going inside, shutting the door behind you. Standing in the middle of the room, looking ahead there was dark hall with no lights to light your way. Going down the hall, you heard screams of pain and suffering. The sound of clawing nails, the smell of death. Filled your nose. This was more then your brain could take, you hurry up and speed up your walking, as you felt as something was coming after you suffocating. _

_Turning your speed walk into running, you hurry as your heart started to pound. You just had to reach the other end of this pitch dark hallway. Since you could remember you could never reach it in your mind. There was something here, you knew it. Since those flashbacks in your mind. It started to get you to think of this dark place in your mind. _

_You kept running, when you heard the laugh that always sent chills down your spine. You dared not look back, but you did since you never knew which way the laughter came from. Tripping you start to fall through the floor. Turning around you look as you see two bright dark red eyes, looking straight at you into your soul. A huge grin then forms, as the teeth where shown. Your eyes filled with fear, as you get ready to attack, but the mouth opens as it shots long bandages,wrapping around you. Stopping you from doing anything. It pulls you down, with fast speed. _

With the others, after the discovered the entrance to the Tower of Omens.

"Better go and g-"Cheetera, your screams where heard. As well a huge energy blast that shot up into the sky. That caught everyone's attention.

They all look at eachother, and waste no time to hurry up and run over to you.

"Zahra!Zahra!"Lion-O yells, his speed was greater then others to hurry over to you. His brother wasn't that far behind.

"Zahra!"Cheetera and twins call for you as joins in with them.

Just as they where about enter where you went to. You emerge out, making them all stop. They look at you. You look back at them, just fine. Though their faces told a different store. There was panic in all their faces.

Arching an eyebrow at them"Whats wrong?"you asked them, in your normal tone voice.

"Are you ok?"Cheetera asked you.

You look at her, then the rest."Yes, why wouldn't I be?"you asked her back.

"We heard you screaming, then a huge energy blast came from where you were."WilyKit tells you.

You look at her, then back the rest"I don't know what your talking about."

They look at eachother then back at you."Zahra are you sure?"Lion-O asked you, you look at the prince. He had the same concerned face on like Tygra did.

Walking pass them, not wanting to be cornered at all by them"Was there anything found on the Tower of Omes?"you asked them as you changed the topic.

Amun hurries up and follows you, the others follow you as well. Though Panthro looks at you not the least bit happy about what just went down.

"...We found the entrance to the Tower."Cheetera tells you.

"That fast? Where is it?"you asked her.

"Not to far."She tells you.

It didn't take long to reach the cave that lead to the Tower. Upon entering the cave, following Lion-O who took led again. There was a pathway that led to a door at the end. Though it didn't seem harmless unless someone looked down. Below the path, laid sharp spikes. The twins along with Amun and Snarf, stop and look at what was below them scare. Amun just looked at it not the least bit amused.

You stop walking as you look at the twins, you go over to them. To try and comfort them of their fear, when you heard a loud clicking sound. You stop as you look over seeing Cheetera had gotten one of the keys that hung above you all to try and open the door.

It was quiet with everyone, when you heard another loud sound that came from straight ahead. You look on, when you saw the pathway quickly start to vanish. The twins, Snarf and Amun start to run quickly the way you where and the others. You hurry up and run to them.

"Zahra!"they yell for you.

You fly to them as you quickly grab hold of them, once they all jumped on you. Their force pushed you back, as you rammed into the others. As the floor beneath them vanished as well. Lucky Panthro grab hold of the little ledge that was left. Everyone grabbing onto Panthro. You had to grab onto Tygra's waist with WilyKit in your arms and Amun on Lion-O's head.

You look down at the spikes, you would easly get everyone out. But the pain you just suffered from when the others rammed you,and you rammed the others from them. Was taking its toll.

"Zahra, can you make us something?"Cheetera asked you.

You try to focus but the pain was a bit much"No, sorry."you tell her

"We got it."WilyKat tells you

"Yeah"WilyKit tells you, as she gets out your grasp and makes her way up through the others.

"Find the key"Panthro tells them. As they climb up on him.

"Leave this to the masters"WilyKat tells everyone.

"Hurry,there's hundreds to pick from"Lion-O grunts.

"Why waste time picking at a key"WilyKit

_"_When you can just pick the lock_"_WilkyKat tells as he picks it. When he unlocks the door, as it opens up.

Everyone starts to climb up using Panthro."Here hold on."Tygra tells you, as he throws up Snarf, he then pulls you up. Holding you on your injured side. You winch in pain."Sorry"he tells you. He then pulls himself up, just fine with you."There"he lays you down.

The twins run over to you, as he goes and helps up Panthro along with Lion-O."Are you ok Zahra?"WilyKit asked you.

You hold your injured side. As you nod your head at them. Placing your hand on it, you hum to yourself. In just a few seconds you where healed just fine. Standing up to show them and the others.

"Good your ok"Lion-O smiles at you, placing a hand on your shoulder.

You just look at him, as you turn looking down the hall"...The book must be near"

"The book could be just beyond that wall."Lion-O states. Panthro looks at the hall, with a smile as he starts to walk only to step on stone and almost to get diced by the now spinning razor blades that blocked everyone's path now.

Cheetera pulls him back"Legends, said the ancients made a series of obstacles outside the temple to keep outsiders away."Cheetera explains.

"Then this whole place is a death trap"Pathro looks on at the spinning blades.

"...Gotta move fast"Cheetera smiles, as she dashes her way through the blades, just barely dodging them. Till she made to the end. As she stop this trap. Everyone walks through the now open door, as she comes and follows behind.

The next room, there as nothing but small little fountain in the middle, and the bottom of it was gold coins.

"Look treasure!"Wilykit exclaims, her eyes brighten up.

"We're rich"WilyKat says, as he waste no time to plunge his hand into the water. To take out the coins, causing ripples in the water.

"No wait!"Lion-O tells them. Only to be to late, as the rippling effect caused the light that was being made by the coins, to move. Causing water to start to pour out everywhere around everyone.

Everyone hurries to high ground, you just get into the air. As you look at the water now raising, your eyes widen at the sight. As an image of you being forced underwater went through your mind.

You felt yourself being suffocated as you start not to look panicked, looking around as you hurry up and fly to corner only to have some water fall from above it did you scream, as you get plunged into the water, under it.

Your eye shot open wide. As you start to struggle against the current that was pulling on you. Horrific images flashed through your mind, of you in inclosed spaces, others holding you down, your screams could be heard in your mind.

You scream in the water, causing you loose your air you had in your lungs, you quickly cover your mouth. You just kept sinking, your powers started to act up. Your vision was starting to get blurry, as you felt someone grab hold of your wrist,as they pulled you up. They could tell by the look on your face, you had lost air.

Without a second thought,you felt air being given to you as you where still underwater. You also felt someone else's lips on yours. Whoever it was supplying you with oxygen that you needed. Seeing you would be fine, they quickly pull you up quickly. As they did you release air again, as water comes into you. Causing you black out.

"Zahra, Zahra!"a voice calls out to you.

Something wet licks your nose as it whines"Zahra!"another voice calls out to you.

You finally come to it, as you felt fresh air on your face. You start to open your eyes as you cough up water. You felt someone pat your back.

"..."you look around to find sunlight. The clear sky. Then look around you see everyone looking at twins looked ready to cry as a matter of fact they had been crying. But seeing you alive and well, they wasted no time to get over to you,as they hugged you. Amun too sat in your lap.

"Zahra."Lion-O places his hand on the side of your face tenderly. You felt it, as it made your stiff up. Turning to look at him, he was looking at you with warm eyes. Though he was worried about you as well. He gives you a warm smile. Taking his hand off the side of your face, you stand up all the way. The twins help you up, Amun jumps out your lap as he stands by your side. You look and the Tower of Omens that had emerged from a waterfall."Lets go"Lion-O tells everyone.

Everyone starts to make their way to the Tower. You couldn't believe that it was found. Something lite inside of you, once you enter the place. It was huge inside with stairway like structure that twirled around.

"The book must be up there"Tygra looks up as does the rest of you.

"You did it Lion-O"Cheetera tells him

He smiles at her, then looks over at you. You where still looking up. He saw something in you, he remember what you told him, just as he was about to say it.

"Indeed he did, and this will be the last thing he ever does"a raspy voice.

That made your heart stop and blood turn cold as you turn around quickly to find, no other then Mumm-Ra your father. Standing there looking down at you all with a lanter. And in this lantern was no other then Jaga, though it wasn't him. It was more his soul.

"I led him right to you"Jaga"I'm sorry"

"Jaga, your alive"Cheetera

"...Hardly"Mumm-Ra tells her"He's nothing but a vapor in a jar and I little use for him now"He throws the lantern.

"Noooooo"Lion-O yells, Cheetera waste no time as she runs to get it. She got it just in time.

Mumm-Ra then shots a blast of energy at her, making her fly and hit a pillar.

"Cheetera!"You yell along with was about to go to her, when Tygra stopped him.

"We have to get to the book."he tells his younger brother, who takes in what he said and runs off to go to the book.

"Go I'll take care of Mumm-Ra."Panthro states.

You just look at your father, as he jumps down and starts to engage Panthro."Zahra, come on."Tygra tells you.

You stood there frozen, here your father was before your eyes. All you had thought of doing to him,here was your chance. But your blood was frozen, all you could do was run after Lion-O.

You hurry up as you follow Tygra, you where behind him a bit, only to stop as you look down and see as he transforms into his other form. The more muscular form with wings added. His magic was much stronger in this form, as he showed Panthro. Whom he blasted back with ease. Then took to the pursit of Lion-O.

Once he passed you, everything shut down in you. As you fall to the ground below. Unable to move at all. Memories swept through your mind. Of all the horrific things that had befallen you with him.

Drowning in depths of the hell you faced with him. Nothing but darkness clouded your mind now. As you got lost in it, when you heard two things. One was a that same soft sweet voice. That called out to you, and the second was the painful screams of Lion-O.

When his screams echoed through your ears. Flashes of his face entered your mind, of his smiles he had that he showed you. Along with what you asked him to do for you. Realizing now what he meant to you and finding this book meant as well.

Something inside you sprang loose, empowering you. Regaining your senses, you stand up as you look up at the top. Your eyes glow fierce, as your energy surrounds as if fire was around you. Shooting off into the air, you waste no time. As hear Lion-O's screams more. In just seconds you reach the top, to see your father hitting him with his energy.

"Arghhhhhhhhh"you ram right into him which knocks him off his attack on Lion-O.

He turns and sees you, as you stand infront of Lion-O. He looks at you, as he smiles at you.

"Well, well it seems you've come back."Mumm-Ra tells you.

"I won't let you hurt him, or the others!"you yell at him.

"And what can you do?"he stands up over towering like always"Your powers are nothing compared to mine. I taught you everything you know."he tells you.

Your hands flare up, as you shot a beam at him. He blocks it with ease. As he laughs at your little trivial attempts.

"...Is that all?"he looks at you.

"I have more...Mum-na-to-Ra!"you yell,as your energy blazes more. That he had to put up an arm to block it. He looks on at you, black veins appeared around your eyes."I am just as powerful as you, I will defeat you. You will not be allowed to take what hope I have left."you tell him.

He backs up from your energy, Lion-O very weak looks on at you. So does Cheetera, Panthro and the others make to see you blazed up. Their eyes widen at the sight.

Mumm-ra, grunts at you as he stands up fully"YOU,dare stand up to me. You dare!"he yells at you.

He gets ready to blast you, but you bet him to it as your energy expands"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"you shot it at him. All of it. It hits him, as he screams from the pain, you kept it up.

"She's doing it!"WilyKit looks on as she smiles.

You thought so as well, as you push on more reaching your limits. But all good things must come to an end. As you had thought your energy engulfed him. You heard his laugh, before you knew it a blast came hitting you hard.

Everyone was shocked, as you knew you felt it go through your torso. You started to fall backwards, your attack stopped. Laying on your side, as you see your father come out he smiles down at you.

"..."he looks at you, you then barely look over at Lion-O. He saw the look as his smile got bigger. He walks over to the prince. As he blast him, as you hear him scream.

"Noooooo!"you yell, as you push yourself up. And before you knew it. You dive yourself over Lion-O as you take on his attack. You take on all of it. Causing blood to be spat up as you, as you dig your nails into the ground. Your father increased his power on his attack. You scream more from the pain, as tears pour down your face from it.

They fall on Lion-O, as he looks at you. He saw the pain you had on your face. His mind flashed back to that evening on what you told him. His eye widen.

"ZAHRA!"he yells for you.

He looks at you, your eyes where open but he saw nothing but emptiness. The pain was so much you passed out already but manged to stay over him to protect him.

From the Lanthern Jaga saw what was happening, with his last bit of powers he expands a huge white light. That makes Mumm-Ra retreat.

Once he was gone, Lion-O looks up at you. Tears where still falling from your eyes but you weren't blinking. He reaches to touch you, but as he does, you fall over onto the ground. He gets up realizing what just happen.

"ZAHRA!"he yells your name. As he picks you up in his arms. The others retrieve the book. Lion-O held you in his arms, as he rocks you. In hopes to wake you up. But got nothing from you. He held you tightly as he could smell your burnt body, he buries his face into your hair, as he tries hard to fight back his tears.

Tygra looks on at you, he wanted to run over to you as well. But he couldn't his brother was holding you now. He just looked at your lifeless body not moving at all.

Lion-O looks at you, when he noticed your eyes lids started to close."ZAHRA! Noooooooooo!"he yells for you. But your eyelids close anyway. Despite the fact he was yelling for you, till he could not see your eyes anymore.


	20. Through Time

You laid down under the watchful eyes of Tyrga mainly, Cheetera, Panthro, and the twins as well Amun who hadn't left your side. Still at the Tower after the battle with your father. You where still out cold, Lion-O was still furious about what happen to you. As well you still in that state, and there was nothing he could do to get you out of it.

It was like your body had just shut down, he thought the worst. Though Cheetera confirmed you where still alive, though just barely. Like your body was fighting on the brink of death. Trying to decide if you should live. Though they didn't know that was going on inside your mind. All they could see was that, your body encased yourself in non-penetrating force field that no one could get through. Cheetera came up with the assumption that your body was just healing itself.

Now with the book of Omen's in his grasp, Lion-O didn't want to open it till he knew you be alright. Though the others suggested that he do, and they would keep an watchful eye on you. So if any case that he could find the answers they need so if you do wake up. That would be on less thing they had to do.

Not wanting to move, he agreed to it. Though if you wake up, to hurry up and come and get him. They agreed to it. He left to back inside the Tower with Snarf.

Tygra watched him, as he made his way over to you. He sat down next to you, the twins where by you as well. Till he suggested to Cheetera that they do something to get their mind off you, she agreed as well. Taking them with her, she started to teach them some moves.

Tygra just sat there looking at you, your body was charred a bit from Mumm-Ra's attack. He felt his blood boil as he looked at you, but what could he do. The second he saw you take that hit for his younger brother. The whole thing. He didn't know what to do at first but then snapped out of it, the second he was about to get you. Jaga used his last attack to stop Mumm-Ra's. Ending his attack on you. He saw as you lifeless body as seem at the time, just fall into his brother's arms.

This was the second time his brother has caused you harm in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was more upset at his younger brother or at Mumm-Ra right now. He looks at you, he couldn't touch you at all as your force field would not allow that.

He just hoped the hardest he could that everything would go fine."...Please...come back."he tells you softly.

_In your mind, you just floated there as everything dark. You didn't know what was going on. You looked up staring at nothing. You felt no pain at all, there was nothing there at all. You weren't sure if you where falling or not._

_Your arms just dangled into nothing, until you felt something take hold of your hand. It was soft, once you felt its touch. Your body felt warm, as it started to light up. A smile came on your face, as the darkness around started to fade, coming from it was a clear sky, with trees. You felt yourself being laid down on something soft._

_You smelt something good as well, like it was being cooked. The sun rays on your face, made your smile bigger and bigger. _

_"Zahra, Zahra!"that same voice calls for you like before. _

_Hearing your name, you sit up. As you get up, as you started to run the grass beneath your feet cooled them,you go to where the voice was calling you. The voice keep calling you. You jump over a small little stream. You could smell what your smelt getting closer. As well the voice._

_It didn't take long before what your ears heard came into view. There just a few feet away, was a group of others with many wagons. There was colorful lanterns, and many other decorations. Bring a bigger smile to your face. _

_Your heart skipped a few beats with joy, that was what you felt. You knew it was. You had to duck through the wagons. You realized you weren't the same height you where now. No you where much more shorter._

_You look up as others, many others Thundrians, lizards and many other. They saw you, as they smile down at you. Greeting you, you smile back them, as you follow that voice that was calling you. You finally come to where the voice was calling you, as you peer around on of the wheels on the wagon. _

_"Mommy!Daddy!"you call out, to two others._

_They heard you, as they turn around. You smile closing your eyes at the sight of them. They smile back at you as well."Mommy,Daddy!"you push yourself off, as you run to them. With your arms out, and just as you requested without words. You felt yourself being scooped up by strong arms._

_"Zahra"a deep voice calls to you, as you felt yourself being swung around, you place your little hands on them. They where strong, as you felt their muscles. They held you like you glass, you laugh as you where being spun around._

_They then brought you down into them, as they hugged you tightly. You hug them back as well, still smiling and laughing. _

_"Daddy"you say._

_"My little Shinning flower, Zahra"that same soft voice as before tells you. As you felt their lips on your forehead._

_You open your eyes"Mommy"as you look at her, though the sun's rays where behind her. So you could make her out. But you knew she was there, and your father holding never felt so happy before in your life, you never felt so safe, or so loved before. _

_You just prayed it wasn't a dream. You knew it wasn't one._

**With Lion-O, he had gone into the Book of Omens. He had been told by Jaga what type of book it was. He was then put in his ancestor's body to relive what his kinds history.**

**He had to do everything right in order for him to understand what was going while in his body he found out a few things, that the Thundercats where servants to Mumm-Ra, as well others too. The Eye of Thundera was a stone found on a distance planet. Technology was used in this time as well. He had a girlfriend much to his shock. **

**As well, Mumm-Ra had a daughter. The second he saw her, when he first came into his ancestor's body was. Was your name. Zahra.**

**She had a striking resemblance to you, though her eyes where different more so dark red like her father's, and a bit more mature looking. She dressed elaborately, in fine linen and jewels, like a princess of a sort.**

**He meet her, when she came into the room. When her father was asking about the progress of the stone. He was taken by her the second he laid eyes on her. Another time was when the riot broke out with the other animals. She came to see what was going on. **

**He wanted to talk with her then, but his girlfriend pushed him away. So he couldn't get his chance. He learned that he was and the others where planning a rebellion against Mumm-Ra. And was to lead them. **

**After hearing that, he left with the plans in his mind. As he walked down the halls of ship he was in. When saw Mumm-Ra's daughter. He calls after her as he hurries to follow her. She hurries to hide herself from him. But he follows her anyway. Till he came a part of the ship he never knew was here. Once he stepped in.**

**Someone quickly grabbed him, pulling him into the shadows with little light. He was about to fight back. But when he saw who it was. He calmed himself, though his heart wasn't. He was sure he saw you in her.**

**She looks to make sure that no one was near. He saw the look in her eyes when she turned to look at him. It was the same one's as your. Worry.**

**How he wanted to wipe that off her face and yours.**

**As she started to talk, he noticed tears coming down her face. As she looks up at him.**

**"Leo, I beg you please do not do this. Do not rebel against my father."she pleads with him, as he felt her get closer to him, laying her head on his chest."I can not loose you. I've seen what is to happen. And I can not bare it. You are my light that I need."she looks up at him, placing her hand on the side of his face. **

**He looks down at her,with soft eyes. She gave him the same look."..."he looks at her.**

**"...Can you not speak?"she asked him.**

**He holds her hand with him, as he inhaled her scent of her hand. He looks at her"I know your scared but, we cannot live like this any longer. Watching everyone suffer like this. It just isn't right."he tells her.**

**Dropping her head, she buries her face in his chest"...Your heart is that of a rare gem. More rare then what my father wants."she tells him. He embraces her in a tight hug. As he rest his hand on the top of her's.**

**After their small little meaningful meeting, Lion-O does as his plan was. He takes the war gem. Making the sword he has now. He battles Mumm-Ra, after he frees the others. Their battle was intense more then he had ever thought. He gained another stone from Mumm-Ra. **

**Once he did he transforms into a much powerful fighter with golden armor. Though Mumm-Ra was getting the upper hand. Until, his daughter came into play.**

**Blasting him back with her own powers. Her father was surprised by this. As was Leo.**

**"What is the meaning of this!?"Mumm-Ra yells at her, his daughter stared him down hard. Her eyes glowing fierce to battle him.**

**"I will not let you harm the only hope I have father. Your regin is over."she tells him, as she blast him again. He gets hit again. She kept it up, as she thought she was weakening him.**

**Lion-O looks at her, he heard you say that before what happen to you. As he looked Mumm-Ra's daughter. Her skills where much better then yours by far. She didn't even have a stone, or as far as he could tell.**

**"...It ends now father"she yells at him. Putting everything she had in it, to Lion-O. Just as she was about to put in more. The unspeakable happen. **

**It happen so fast, he wasn't sure what came first. Either her screams or the blade that stuck inbetween her torso. That her father had done. **

**It didn't matter, all he saw was, her body fall to the floor of the ship. Laying there no moving. **

**"Noooooo!"Lion-O yells, as he rushes to her side only for Mumm-Ra to force him back outside the ship into space. Where their battle kept going. Till only one winner was left. That was Lion-O/Leo.**

**Mumm-Ra was defeated. Seeing this, he hurries and rushes to his daughter's side. She laid there in her own pool of blood. **

**He picks her up as he held onto her. Tears coming down."Stay with me, everything is ok. See."he tells her. Her eyes where closed. He wasn't sure if she was gone or not.**

**"..."his daughter.**

**Lion-O looks at her, it was just what happen with you. He was about to say something when her eyes open up slowly. As she looks at him, though it was very weak. A small smile forms on her lips, reaching up to touch his face, she starts to talk.**

**"You...'ve...done it...my...love"she tells him, coughing up blood.**

**"We did it."he tells her.**

**She just smiles at him"...I...miss...read...my visi-on...It was not. You who...is to perish...but me."she tells him.**

**Lion-O just started to cry, she felt his tears on her."Do..not cry for me..."she tells him"Leo...you...are...my...light...you...showed me...So much. You...gave me...what...I have...been seeking...for."**

**"You gave it to me too. Please stay with me. W-"Lion-O**

**"I...will never leave you...and you me..."she tells him"In another...life...we will be together."**

**"...Don't leave me Zahra. I love you."Lion-O,he grabs her hand, as he holds it to the side of his face.**

**"Zah-ra, what a pretty name Zahra...  
It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you**

**Here we are-"she sings to him with her last breath, he opens his eyes. As he felt her hand go limp. He looks to see her, eyes now closed. But her smiled remained. He couldn't help but not cry over her body. As he buried his head in hair. Inhaling everything about her. He kept kissing her. Though there was no reponse. **

**Without him knowing it, he started to finish what she started to sing to him. He never heard this song before. But it had to be from his ancestor's memory"We've just begun ****And after all this time - our time has come,****Ya here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong**

**Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you**

**Here I am - next to you  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay  
"as he holds her tighter. As he takes a look down to see a gem she was wearing in the middle of her clothes it light purple. He takes it as he holds it deeply to his chest.**

*...Zahra...*Lion-O now back in his body, he shots up quickly. As he opens his eyes. To find the others besides Tygra with him. They look at him, he looks at them realizing who wasn't with them. Getting up, he rushes away from them. As he makes his way down to the outside the others run after him. Cheetera was calling for him.

But he doesn't stop at all, he reaches outside. He looks around for someone. When he remember. Racing over there. He finds his brother sitting there. He goes over to where his brother was, you where still in the same state.

Opening his mouth he started to sing to you. The same song that his ancestor sung to Mumm-Ra's dying daughter. He finished it.

Tygra looks at his younger brother, the others make it where they both where.

Lion-O looks at you, Tygra was about to say something. When your force field started to crack. When it did, it burst open with small shinning light that came from you. The others cover their eyes but Lion-O and Tygra.

Looking on, to everyone waited. Lion-O moved a bit closer to you. He studied your face. Till he saw your eyelids starting to move. As they slowly opened.

Once they did, you look to see who was over you. It was Lion-O. The look he had on his face, it for some reason gave you the same feeling you just felt in your mind.

"..."you look at him, you felt your hand starting to move up. As if someone else was taking control of you. Next thing your hand was on the side of his face.

Lion-O holds it there, as he smiles down at you warmly. His smile, got him what he wanted from you. You slowly smile back. Though tiredly, but that was enough for him.

"..."Lion-O, you slowly start to close your eyes. As you hand started to fall. He places it down for you. You fall back asleep. To rest some more.

The others just look on"We're going to rest here for the night."Lion-O tells the others. As he kept looking at you with the same soft smile.


	21. Serenity

You stay seated, as you watch both Tygra and Panthro work on the Thundertank. Now fully awake and more rested. Her injures have healed thanks to herself, though they were. Her arm and torso was still wrapped, due to some minor pain and just a bit of scratches. But other then that everything was fine.

You just watch Tygra and Panthro, still nothing was working with them trying to hook up the Book of Omens to the tank. Each time was a fail. Though it was funny, you didn't smile at what was happen with them. You started to get up, so you could go and help them. Just barely lifting yourself up.

"Zahra!"the twins yell at you. Making you stop, and slip losing your balance, as you fall back down on your bottom. Hearing their running feet.

You turn and look at them, in their arms they carried some food that they could find. With Cheetera behind them and Amun by her side. Reaching you, they look at you with big eyes. They they look all around you, to make sure you weren't hurt any more, and finally back at you.

"You know your not suppose to move."WilyKit tells you as she places the food in arms down on the ground. Her brother does the samething.

"Yeah, your suppose to stay put. Those where Lion-O's orders."WilyKat tells you.

You look at them both, Cheetera comes over to you as well. Amun comes by you, carrying a piece of fruit in his mouth. As he sits down by you.

You down at him, then up at them."Their right, that is what he said."she gives you a slight friendly smile.

They where right, that is what Lion-O had said before left a few hours ago. You weren't not allowed to move that much, and that the twins where put incharge of you.

You smile to yourself, though the twins did not find it funny at all."Their right Zahra."Tygra.

You look up as you see him coming over to everyone."Though your injures are healed, it's better if you don't really move so much."he looks at your arm.

You do as well, as you sigh. Looking back at them all"I don't like to sit still for so long."you tell him.

"Even if you don't like it. You can't just imagine if you did get up, and you hurt yourself even more."WilyKit tells you, like a mother waving her finger in the air.

"Yeah, and Lion-O would kill us if anything happen to you."WilyKat tells you. You look at him a bit more, and saw he really meant if for himself.

Seeing how you were not winning this battle, you just sigh to yourself,as you look up at the sky, then back down at them.

"Can I at least eat?"you asked them.

Picking up a piece of fruit WilyKat wipes it off on his shirt, and he holds it out for you"Take a bite."he tells you.

"I meant can I feed myself."you tell him.

"..."he looks at you, but gives in. Giving you the fruit.

You take it from him, as you start to eat it. Seeing things where alright. WilyKit goes and joins you. Sitting down next to you, eating as well.

"Hey WilyKat, don't you want any?"she asked him.

He looks at his sister, then at you. His eyes drop for a second. You noticed this, you where about to say something, when Tygra did.

"Do you need anything else?"he asked you.

Turning to look at him, he was looking dead at you as he waited for you say something."No, I'm fine."you tell him.

"...Alright, if you need anything. Just let me know."he gets up and goes back to the Thundertank.

Cheetera joins,you and WilyKit in eating. You get another piece of fruit, as you look at WilyKat, he was still standing as if he was guarding you from something.

"Hey Zahra, I was wondering something."WilyKit asked you, you look down at her.

"Yes?"

"Is that your real power?"she asked you.

"What do you mean?"

"Back there, with Mumm-Ra. When you blasted him. I've never seen you do that before? Is that your real power?"

"...To be honest, I'm not sure."you tell her.

"Really?"she was a surprised by your response.

"Lets not talk about Mumm-Ra"WilyKat tells her.

She looks at her brother, who had turned around looking at her. You look at Cheetera as she looks back at you, you both look at WilyKat, there was something in his eyes. You could tell. Though couldn't fully make it out.

Finishing your fruit, you place it down. As you slowly start to stand up."Zahra, your not suppose to be going anywhere."The Twins yell at you, which caught Tygra's and Panthro's attention.

"..."Tygra as he stops what he was doing, he was about to call to you, when you teleported away. Throwing what he had in his hands down, which hit Panthro in the head.

"Hey!"Panthro yells at him, though Tygra paid him no mind.

"Zahra!"he runs over to where you just where."Zahra, Zahra!"he looks for you, as does Cheetera, Amun and twins.

"Zahra, Zahra! Where ar you?"WilyKit yells for you.

"Zahra, Zahra!"WilyKat yells as he runs to other spots looking for you.

Panthro watches them"Making such a big fuss over someone like this"

"Zahra!"WilyKat yells for you"Za-"he stops when he sees a shadow over him, he turns around to find you standing there behind him.

The others see you by him"Zahra!"Tygra hurries over by you.

But he was to late, you grab hold of WilyKat and teleport away from them all. Leaving no trace.

"Where are they going?"WilyKit asked a bit worried as she looks up at the other two. Who did not have a response for her question.

You come to a stop, as you let WilyKat go, he turns around and looks at you"Zahra, your not suppose to be moving."he yells at you.

His voice echoed, when he looks around. To see where you had taken him. It was where the battle had taken place with Mumm-Ra not to long ago.

You watched his reaction, to it. He stiff up as his eyes stayed glued on one spot only. You knew what spot it was.

Looking back at him, you watch him. As his fist clenches. His eyes never left that spot, you waited. It was quiet, the only things that could be heard, was the wind blowing through.

"...Can we go."he asked you grunting through his teeth.

You look back at what he was still looking at, you start to walk over there. He saw this, the second your step on that freaks."Zahra, stop don't go there!"

You allow your foot to step there, as you turn and look at him. You saw it now, in him. His looked scared and helpless. He looks up at you, as you look down on him.

Holding out your hand for him, he slowly started to walk to it, as you walk to him. He takes your hand, as you squeeze it a bit, for comfort. He just goes and hugs you tightly. As he buried his face in your torso. You didn't pay any attention to the pain. But you did pay attention to your now wet bandages.

Placing your hand on the top of his head. His grip on you got tighter.

"...It's not your fault"you tell him"Let it go. Everything is fine now."you tell him in a low soft voice.

Back with the others, the sun had already started to set, and you along with WilyKat where not back yet. Which made the others worry.

"..."WilyKit looks up at the sky in hopes she see you come flying down to the group with her brother.

"Guys"Lion-O calls. Making everyone turn around. To see him and Snarf. He waves to them with a smile. As he got closer to the other. He noticed their face expression."Whats wrong?"he asked them, as he looks around. When he realized you were not there."Were is Zahra!"he demands from the others.

They didn't know what to say, Cheetera speaks up"She teleported away."she tells him.

Hearing that, he waste no time, dropping the supplise he was carrying. He races pass the Thundertank. As he started to call your name.

But he got no luck like the others, he look through the trees. Still nothing at all. He was starting to loose his temper."Why didn't you stop her!"he yells at the others.

"We didn't think she would teleport away. She took WilyKat with her."Cheetera tells him.

Lion-O growls under his breath, he was about to snap at them again when."Lion-O your back"WilyKat

Everyone turns and looks to see him and you behind him walking over to the group. The others wasted no time to get over to you both.

"Zahra, are you alright?"Lion-O asked you as he places his hand on your shoulders.

You look at him, then down at WilyKat. And back at him.

"We're both fine"you tell him.

"WilyKat, are you ok?"WilyKit asked her brother.

He looks at her, she was concerned. He smiles at her"Yep"he tells her, she smiles at him.

"Where did you both go?"Cheetera asked you.

"A place to let things go."WilyKat tells her, like it was nothing.

You smile at him"Zahra, you shouldn't be up."Lion-O tells you.

You look at him"...Did you get the supplies?"you asked him.

"..."he saw you avoid what he said"Yes."he tells you.

"Thats good. I'm going to go and meditate."you tell him, as you leave the group.

"Can I come?"WilyKat asked you, you nod your head at him. He follows you. The others watch you both, as you sit down with him next to you. He closes his eyes like you. Though he smiled while you didn't, but it came anyway from him.

"Strange girl."Panthro voices his opinion.

Cheetera smiles at what he said, as she looks at you and WilyKat.


	22. Welcome

**Ok so I changed up the twins backstory with these next few chapters, it is not anywhere in the show. **

"Is everyone alright?"Lion-O asked, as he looks around at the rest. Nodding their heads yes at him."Good"he says out of breath.

As he stands up a bit more, only to fall back down on one knee. Holding his shoulder in pain, using the Sword of Omen to kept his balance.

Looking around at everyone, they where beaten and tired. After just finishing a battle with Grune and Lizards. Whom you guys came across, just barely able to escape. Thanks to your teleportation, you had manged to get everyone out just in time. But that still heal their to get away from Grune and his army, you teleported everyone to an unknown area, deep within a cave in the forest.

Lion-O tries to get back up, but with no ease. As he falls down again. You go over to him, as set him down up against the wall."Do not move."you tell him. He looks at you, though you didn't look back. Turning to look at everyone else.

"Zahra, can you heal us all?"Cheetera asked you.

"I cannot, only one at a time."you tell her.

"Then what good are your skills?"Panthro belittles you.

"H-Hey, leave her alone. She got us out of there."Tygra snaps at him, but grabs his side from his outburst.

You look at him, then back at the rest"I cannot heal you all with my magic, but with the right herbs it will be easy."you tell them."Though I will have to leave you all. For the time. I'm sure I can find what I need."

"S-Someone could go with you."Lion-O tells you, as he tries to get back up. Using your magic you force him down.

"I can handle myself just fine. Stay and do not move."you tell him"I will put up a barrier to hide you all."As you started to leave, they watch you.

Standing at the mouth of the cave, you wave your hand infront of it, as an illusion came over it. Looking like there was not a mouth of the cave there at all. Seeing that it was alright you turn and leave.

The sun beamed down on you, as you made your way to deeper part of the forest. Collecting the herbs you needed for them. You came to a soothing stream, as you dip the home-made jug to collect the water that you need.

Thinking back to the fight with Grune.

_They some how able to clash with you all. Sending his army after you all, which cornered everyone. Demanding the Book back, and since that didn't happen. He choose to take it by force. _

_Able to push his army back,much to his dislike. He took matters into his own hands. Taking out a few bombs he throws them. Which made the playing field unfair. Causing the injuries everyone received besides yourself. Since you put up a shield just in time. Though not enough time to put it around everyone else._

_Though Lion-O,Cheetera, Panthro, and Tygra where able to move out the way just in time. The twins were not so lucky. They barely were able to move in time. Their injuries where the most. Getting knocked out in the process. _

_Seeing their bodies fly and hit the ground not moving. Without thinking you go straight over to them. Calling out their names, they didn't move. Furious at what just happen, you lash out at Grune though not at full strength just enough to scare him. Though he just laughed at this, taking out his weapon he was able to block you attack on him. He started to charge up his weapon as he aims and fires at you. Taking the twins you teleport them and yourself just in time. _

_Moving out the way, just as he comes at you again. But he wasn't able to. Blocking his attack with a shield, a huge on you had never made so big before, covering everyone. Your eyes glowing, as you did so a voice was heard in your head, that same sweet voice. Telling you to protect them. With that, you chant as you teleport everyone away from the battlefield to where they are now._

Taking the jug out the water. You set it aside, as you look up. Still thinking about the battle, though more so the voice. When you heard it, you heard baby cries in the background. Not sure what it was. But it was something.

As you looked up, a few set of eyes where looking at you from afar. But leave, when they see you get up. Turning to look at where those eyes were. You just look a for a few more seconds before you turn and leave.

Seeing you had everything that you needed, you started back to the cave. Unaware eyes still followed you.

Seeing everyone still up besides the twins. You get to work making them what they need. It didn't take long. First was Cheetera, her thigh had gotten injured along with her shoulder. Next was Panthro, who got his leg. Though he could still walk on it, but not for long and as well his arm. After was Tygra, who just had his torso, you had to wrap it as well. Then came Lion-O, it was his ankle, his shoulder down to his wrist, and a bit on the head.

Once they where done, you fix up Snarf and Amun. And last where the twins. With them, you used your herbs, but knew that wouldn't help like the rest. So you place your hand on their chests, as you the energy you had. To start to heal them slowly, placing them both in a cocoon. You leave them be. As you get up turning around.

The others look at you, though you try to hide your worry over the twins. You head to the mouth of the cave."Where are you going?"Tygra asked you.

"Nighttime will be upon us soon, and you need food. I will go and get some for you all."you tell him, as you leave the cave without another word.

They watch you, Cheetera understood you as she looks back at the twins."It's too much for her."she tells everyone.

They look at her"What do you mean?"Panthro asked her.

"The twins."Cheetera looks at them, as do the rest."She said that she couldn't heal us, but she could have. She just wanted to use what energy she had left for them. They mean so much to her. Though she doesn't say it."

"She means a lot to them too."Tygra says.

"If you ask me, she needs to stop acting the way she does. Like a one person army at times."Panthro tells them.

"Hey."Lion-O snarls a bit at his comment.

"She only does it, because it's the best way for her."Cheetera tells him in your defense.

"Does it bother any of you that she's a mystery?"Panthro asked them.

"What do you mean?"Tygra eyes him curiously.

"From what you told me, she just showed up in Thundera. And your father took her in."Panthro"Not evening knowing nothing about her background."

"She's a valuable member of this team."Lion-O tells him in your defense.

"She doesn't seem to do much."Panthro scuffs.

"That's a lie!"Tygra raises his voice.

Panthro narrows his eyes at him, Cheetera steps in"Panthro, true Zahra's past is a mystery. But that shouldn't matter. She's helped us a great deal. What is that you have against her?"

It was silent with him"Nothing to say?"Tygra questions him.

"...She's bad news"he tells him

"What are you saying?"Lion-O growls at him.

"She came to Thundera to warn your father about Mumm-Ra and look now. It happen, and he's dead. If you ask me, not so many good things happen when she's around."Panthro tells them.

"Shut your mouth!"Lion-O/Tygra yell at him.

Amun and Snarf start to whine."You have no right to say something like that. Accusing Zahra like that. For the death of our father."Lion-O yells at him.

"So what do you suggest. If you think about it, he would still be alive today"Panthro tells him"Stop letting your feelings cloud, both your minds."he looks at Lion-O and Tygra. Who both didn't know what to say."Like I said she's bad news."

"If she's so bad, then why did she take a killing blow for Lion-O and the rest of us. When Mumm-Ra attacked?"Cheetera asked him.

Panthro looks at her,she looks right him. Then over at the twins"If she's so bad, why does she care so deeply for the twins. And all of us? Why did she use so much energy to teleport us all out away from Grune? She could have left us."Cheetera tells him.

"..."Panthro

"We don't need to know about Zahra's background. All that matters is, she's a good comrade, as well a good friend. Who would do anything to protect us all."Cheetera tells him with a smile.

"She has a dream, a goal that she wants for no just herself but for everyone. And I am going to get that for her. Behind her eyes, her life hasn't been good. But we can make it good for her."Lion-O says in a calm voice as he looks down at his sword.

Panthro looks around at everyone. He could tell they meant every word. He sighs to himself as he kept his mouth closed. Everything was quiet in the cave after that.

Till they saw a shadow figure starting to approach"Dinner is on."Tygra smiles.

As the figure got closer, Snarf and Amun started to hiss at the shadow, as it got closer. The others look at them. Then back at the shadow, to where they see it wasn't you at all. Who ever it was, starts to walk into the cave.

With you, you finally gather enough food. As you head back to the cave. It was true you, where deeply worried about the twins. As well the others.

The sun had started to set as you made your way back to the cave. As you get there, you put your camouflage down. Walking into the cave you, drop everything. Looking around you found no one there. Your heart froze, your eyes widen. You where sure no one would know they where here.

Did Grune find them? And you weren't here to protect them at all? So many questions raced through your mind. Without a second thought you yell for them, as you make your way to the back where the twins had been resting but, there was no sign of them.

It wasn't till you heard laughter, you turn around quickly to see. A lizard, though child size. They smile at you, as they dart away.

"Hey"you yell for them, as you hurry up and follow them.

They ran into the forest, you fly after them. They look behind you. They where quick, you had to give them that. Though something seem different about this lizard child. It was dressed in what looked like festival wearing.

You dodged the small branches,as you followed them in hot pursuit.

They stop turning to look at you, before they started back up running. You where closing in. Just as you where about to grab them, they do a quick turn, making you stop and turn to follow them. As you did, you smelt food. And head music, as well you saw lanterns. It looked like a festival.

Trying to slow yourself down, you do so. Only to find yourself in the middle of the whole place. You look around, with wide eyes. This looked like the place in your mind, that one time you where out.

There where others there as well, Lizards,thunderians, and many more species. You land on the ground. As they all turn and look at you. Some started to whisper to eachother looking at you. As they smiled at you.

You look at them"I'm looking fo-"

"Zahra, you made it."Lion-O's voice, you turn and see him and others. Besides the twins. Your herbs seem to have work. They come over to you with a smile.

You look at them, then around, and back at them."Are you all alright?"you asked them.

Before they could say anything."Let me through, let me see her."Others moved out the way, as they did. Elderly looking lizard comes through, he had on a friendly face. Hunched over from age, using a walking stick. Next to him, was that lizard child you had chased. Holding onto his hand.

He older lizard makes his way to you, he smiles at you."See I brought her grandfather, I did."the younger one tells him.

"So you did little one. Thank you."he pats their head, looking back at you. Still with that smile."My you've turned into a fine young lady, Zahra."he tells you, he takes your hand gentle patting it."Welcome back home, granddaughter."


	23. Connections

Others went about their thing, in the caravan. While you walked following the leader, who introduced himself as Naven. The others followed you as well. Others smiled as they where also getting ready for dinner. You look around the place. It was just like in your memory. But that didn't matter right now. You only wanted to know about the twins,where they are, and how they are doing.

Little ones run pass you, as they laugh with joy. You look at them"Spirited young ones they are."the leader tells you.

You look at him, as he looks over his shoulder at you, with a friendly smile. His grandchild who's name was Yama, a boy. Looks at you as well with big eyes. But smiles at you anyway.

You look down at him."...How are the twins doing?"you asked the Naven

"...Just as protective them as always. Aren't you."he softly chuckles to himself."Why don't you go and see for themselves."As he comes to a stop infront of one wagons. He points with his finger."Their in there."

You look at him, as you go up the steps, moving the curtain back. The second you did, you look inside to see both WilyKat and WilyKit. Both of them sleeping. Both just fine, you couldn't but not smile.

Everyone watches as you go all the way inside. The leader smiles at this. Turning around to the others"Come"he tells them as he walks away.

Lion-O and the others follow him, though Lion-O looks back at the wagon you where in. He couldn't help but not smile at it, turning back around.

With you inside the wagon. You just watched the twins. You knew they where alive as you saw their small chest go up and breathing was normal,which eased your mind. Their faces no longer looked in pain. Which pleased you greatly.

Sighing to yourself, you look around the wagon, it was huge. So many different things decorated the inside. For some reason it gave you a warm feeling like before, a small smile started to form. Something was growing inside you, you didn't know what it was.

"Excuse me."a voice was heard outside. Making you snap out of it, you go and move the curtain back, to see who it was outside. You find female squirrel, with bright red hair, chin length. She was older then you, giving you a warming smile. She was holding in her arms some clothes."Your grandfather wanted me to give these. For you and the twins."

"Thank you."you take them from her, she nods her head, as she turns and leaves. You watch her, before you go back inside.

Setting the clothes down next to you, you make your way over to the twins. Taking the clothes on their foreheads off, you put them back into the bowl of water next to you. As you reapply them, once you did. WilyKat started to move, you look down at him. His eyes flutter open as he looks up at you. You smile down at him.

"Z-ahra..."he says your name, holding up your finger to your lips. He closes his eyes.

Outside, time had passed. Everyone was getting things ready, as if a festival was going to happen. The food kept piling up, as Lion-O and others stood around, with Yama next to them.

"Who would have thought beyond the walls of the city. They lived like this."Lion-O smiles to himself. "Different species all coming together. Not caring who the other one is."

"It is a wonderful sight."Cheetera agrees with him.

"I'll say, food smells really good."Tygra says with a grin.

"Grandpa, is throwing a festival."Yama tells them, they look down at him. He gives them a cute smile.

"Really why?"Lion-O asked him.

"...I don't know really, grandpa just loves to throw festivals. For many different reasons."Yama tells them"It's going to be so much fun. Music, dancing, shows, so much. I can't wait."he jumps up and down.

Cheetera smiles at him"I wonder how Zahra and the twins are doing."

They look at her, as she looks her shoulder. They look as well."It has been awhile since we last saw them."Lion-O as he starts to walk that way"I'll go check up on them."

Yama hurries and runs infront of him. Making him stop, Lion-O looks down at him"Grandpa, said no to bother them. Don't worry they'll be here before dinner starts. Don't worry."he smiles at Lion-O.

Lion-O was unsure about this as he looks at Yama, then at the way you and the twins stayed.

As you watched the twins, you could hear the music being played, you couldn't help but not smile at it. Listening to the music, you close your eyes. As you started to hum to it.

The twins over heard you, which woke them up. Though slowly. They sit up, turning to look at you, taking the cloth off their forehead.

"Zahra?!"WilyKit looks at you, making you turn around to look at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry."You tell them both.

"It's alright"WilyKat tells you. He looks around as well his sister."Where are we?"

"...I'm not sure. But...it's safe here."you tell them, as you look down at the clothes.

The twins look at you, then at the clothes as well. A smile comes to your lips. As you pick up the clothes, go over to them. Placing them down infront of them.

"Are these for us?"WilyKit asked as she looks at her new clothes.

"Yes, might as well. Your old ones need some mending."you tell them, as you take yours. Going to the entrance."Get dressed"you tell them as you head out.

With Lion-O and the others, the festival was just getting started. Music was being played, as others where dancing. Naven, was joining the others. Food was being severed, which Tygra didn't think second about getting. Along with Panthro.

"Quiet a lively bunch."Cheetera tells Lion-O.

"Yeah, to think that Zahra came from here."he tells her.

"Yeah."Cheetera"Though the look on her face when Naven said he was her grandfather. She seem to not remember."

"...Yeah I know."Lion-O thinks back to your face expression.

"Dance, Dance"a few of the kids came over to them both. Pulling them up out of their spot to get them to dance.

Making them both laugh, as they go and join in with the others.

With you and the twins, you three finish changing. Into your new clothes a green gypsy attire, while WilyKat wore earth tone color gypsy attire for boys while his sister wore one for girls.. The clothes you wore, felt comfortable for some reason.

"These are different."WilyKat says, looking down at it.

"I don't know. I kinda like it."WilyKit says as she twirls around in her skirt. Laughing a bit.

You smile at her"Come on."you tell them.

Back with the festival, Naven was clapping as he watched others enjoy themselves. When Lion-O came to him.

"I can't believe this, so many different species all living together like this"he tells Naven.

"..."Naven chuckles at this"Different from the stories that you have been I assume?"he asked the prince.

"Yeah, and from what I've seen."Lion-O

Naven cheers at the group of children who finished their dance. Lion-O joins him."Yes, all those here are my children, we see no difference. It is our difference that brings us altogether."

"I can see."Lion-O

"But I'm sure that is not the reason why you came over here?"Naven reads straight through him.

Making Lion-O smile"Yeah."

"Is it about my granddaughter?"Naven asked him, though Lion-O didn't have to response"She has that effect on others still"

Lion-O sratches the back of his head"..."

Naven smiles at him, he was about to say something to him. When you and twins caught his attention."Zahra, and the twins. You have come to join us."he calls to you and the twins.

Making everyone stop and look at the three of you. Tygra stops eating. He watched as you walked by. The others smile at you and the twins. Happy to see you three.

Though you felt their eyes on you. You looked the other way, to aviod Lion-O's eyes. Who was looking directly at you.

Naven saw you doing so. He couldn't help but not chuckle at this. The way Lion-O looked at you.

You make your way over to Naven. He takes your hands in his"My that outfit is very becoming of you. Your mother and father would be so proud of you. As well you two."he looks at the twins.

"...Excuse me?"WilyKat looks at him.

Naven laughs loud, placing his hand on his head."You have your father's humor, and you my dear. Your mother's eyes."he tells WilyKit.""

She looks at him, unsure what he was talking about. Looking back up at you."Your parents would be so proud of the three of you."

"What?"WilyKit looks at him.

"What are you saying?"you asked him.

Naven looks at you, but sees you don't understand him. Neither did the twins. A warm smile comes on his face.

"I'm sure you all would like something to eat?"he tells the three of you"Come and enjoy the feast with us."

The twins wasted no time, after hearing food being offered. They rush over to where it was. You watch them, as you turn around. Everyone went back to enjoying their time.

Part of you wanted to join them, but the other part had many questions. Your arm tenses up, Lion-O noticed this.

Just as he was about to tap you on the shoulder. You move away. Making your way through others. You leave.


	24. Broken Walls

You quickly make your way behind a wagon. As you rest your back against it. You could still hear the music being played, hear everyone's laughter, the smell of the food, their lanterns shinning down. Inhaling you look up at the night sky.

Just being here, it felt right though. You weren't really sure about it. But it something about this place, you didn't know why. But it was just something. Everyone was so welcoming, so loving. It felt so warm, as you think how everyone seem happy to see you and the twins. As if they knew about you three before. And with Naven, how greeted you three. And he called you his granddaughter.

You kept looking up with your sad eyes. Everyone's laughter, it reached your ears. Grabbing yourself, for comfort, as you drop your head. Your hair fell covering your face.

_"Zahra"that same kind voice from your mind calls to you._

You grab yourself even more, as your hand started to tremble.

_A child's laughter was in your head, as an image flashed in your mind. You felt yourself dancing, as everyone around you clapped for you along with others. You where laughing, having a good time. Switching to others to dance with them. Though one of them, scooped you up. Twirling you around. In the arms._

A hand reached out as it touches you on the shoulder"Zahra". They call to you, making you look as you turn around to find, Cheetera there."Are you alright?"she asked you.

You look at her, as you quickly try to regain your normal face back. Standing up straight. She waited for you to say something."I'm fine."you tell her.

"Are you sure? You left really quickly."she tells you"Everyone is having a really good time."

You knew she was trying get something out of you. She had to see how you looked before you looked and found her behind you.

Slowly you nod your head"...If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you."she tells you patting you on the shoulder, as she leaves you.

You just nod your head, as you turn your back to her walking away from her. You disappear behind the wagon. Exhaling you just look up, just staring into the sky. Closing your eyes. You think back to what Naven had said to you and twins. About your parents would be proud.

"...I don't have any parents."you tell yourself."But-"you think back to that small little flashback you had, once you where out from the attack from your father.

It had to be tie to this, it just had too. Everything about this place. It seem to click with your flashback, as you thought of it. When you did, something sharp pulse through your head. As you grab it, slamming your fist on the back of the wagon.

Your head started to throbbing from it, you try again to think about it. But the same pulsing came to your head. This time a bit more. As you fall down on one knee.

The pain lasted a bit more. As you get back up slowly."Zahra!"someone runs to you, as they help you up"Are you ok? Whats wrong?" it was Tygra.

He helps you stand up, as you regain yourself. He waits for you to say something. You slowly come to it, as you look at him. He return your stare, though he was looking more so for any other injury. You couldn't take what he was doing. You push yourself away from him.

"Stop"you tell him, as you walk away from him a bit. He looks at you, not understanding. But he follows you anyway. You heard him"Leave me alone."you tell him.

He didn't say anything to you,which was getting on your nervous. As you look over your shoulder at him, he didn't pay you any mind at all. You couldn't take him, follow you. Turning around quickly, your hand out, as you go to strike him.

But he catches your wrist, which surprised you. He held onto your wrist, looking at you. You avoid his gaze, as you look down."Just leave...me alone."you tell him softly"I just want to be left alone."

"Funny, you don't seem like you want to be."he tells you, he was right about that."...Zahra..."he calls your name softly.

You didn't answer him. The music was now, very faint. As was everyone's laughter. Before you could say anything, you felt your hand on the side of his face. Making you look up quickly at him. He held your hand closely to the side of his face, as if it was the dearest thing in the world to him. Which it seem to be right now. Eyes closed, till he felt yours on him.

He opens up his golden eyes, as he looks at you. With those same eyes as before, your eyes drop. You then close them,as your hand tightens into a fist, that you yank.

Only to be stopped by Tygra, as he quickly grabs you by your wrist. Yanking you to him, it happen so fast. Your eyes shot open, his face was much more closer to yours. No inches apart at all. His other arm, made it's way around your waist, as he tightens his grip on you. Your hand still in a fist, which he lets go of. Using that arm to wrap around your waist more.

He was pushing you more into him. You needed air from him, which he could tell. As he lets you breath, you inhale slowly. Looking at him, he looks at you. All was explained in that kiss he just gave you.

Using his finger, he lifts up your chin. So he could look into your eyes. He then lightly plants a kiss on your forehead. Which lasted long as well. Till he breaks it.

"..."Tygra, before you could say anything. He melts into the shadows.


	25. Lion-O's Willpower

"That was so much fun"WilyKat says, as he and WilyKit come into the wagon both laughing, the night was now late.

"Hey Zahra, you missed a- She's sleeping."WilyKit looks at you.

They see you sleeping, they both stop their laughing."Whats wrong?"Lion-O asked them, as he lifts up the cloth, he sees you sleeping.

"She was sleeping the whole time?"Panthro looks at you"She could have least said something." He grunts.

"Wouldn't have thought she was tired."Cheetera looks at you.

The twins make their way by you, as quietly as they could. Lion-O just looks at you."Have a good rest."He tells the twins with a smile as he leaves along with the others. Though Snarf and Amun jump to go and rest with you and the twins.

"Good night Zahra"the twins tell you. As they get comfortable and fall asleep.

You heard them all of them even when they left, while you just stared at the wall. You came into here hours ago, there where many reasons why. You just had to get your head cleared.

Laying there, your mind started to wonder, as you eyes started to close.

Over in a desert wasteland, where the winds where harsh, there stood The Black Pyramid. Inside, lived your beloved father Mumm-Ra along with faithful servant Grune.

Grune was standing in the middle of pyramid, when sphere of light came out from the floor. He turns to look at it, as he sees flashes of images of some little girl. They where either happy ones or not. It did not matter. Grune just looks at it. Not understanding it at all.

"What?! What is it?!"he yells at the sphere.

A dark chuckle was heard, Grune turns around to see his master coming over to him from the shadows. A malicious smile comes across his lips, as he makes his way to the sphere. Putting his hands around it, dark energy came from his finger tips going straight into the sphere.

"Master what is it?"Grune asked him.

Mumm-Ra just laughed"So her memories are surfacing. The handy work of Jaga no doubt."He just laughs.

Grune looks at him master unsure what he was talking about. "Master?"Grune asked him.

"This is perfect, it seems it has come to that time. For you to be reunited."Mumm-Ra says, as his eyes glow bright, he starts to chant. His dark energy going everywhere. As Grune jumps out the way just in time, though looks on at his Master a bit terrified."There it is done." He tells himself as his energy stops.

"My Lord, what is going on?"Grune asked him.

Mumm-Ra turns to his loyal servant with a smile still on, placing a hand on the sphere."My dear daughter is going to help me in more ways she thinks. Her dreams will become her living nightmares. As for you gather an army with Slithe. I need something delivered"

Morning came, not many where up in the caravan. You stick your head out, as you look around. The morning dew had settled already. You turn and look back inside the wagon, the twins plus Amun and Snarf where all still asleep.

Holding the bundle in your arms, you take your leave, walking through the other wagons. Trying hard to stay out of sight of the others. Hiding if you must so they would not catch you. Thankful for your skills, you make out of the caravan. Still turning around to make sure that no one was following you. You go a bit deeper into the woods, stopping in the middle. Unfolding the bundle, you the wrap it around you. Your cape, as you then strap your bow to your back.

You where ready now, all that was left for you to do, was to just leave. You knew that you needed to leave. That was a decision that you made to leave.

But something was stopping you from teleporting or flying away from them. Images in your mind flashed of everyone, though mainly it was the twins. Their smiles and laughter. The sound of their voices in your mind, they way their eyes lite up when they saw you or looked your way.

_"Zahra" that same sweet voice calls to you_

Making you drop your head, it calls for you again and again. As you ball up your fist, a small little gust of wind blew by you. But it felt more like a gentle touch on the side of your face.

"No, I need to go."you tell yourself.

You start to lift up off the ground*Amun will be safer this way, they all will. Without m-*

Someone grabbed hold of your wrist making you stop, you where surprised at first. But turn to see who it was. To become surprised again.

It was Lion-O, he grabbed onto your wrist, and was not going to let you go. For the first time without you being tired like last time, and that time back in Thundera. Your eyes meet with his. Looking right at his deep blue eyes, that showed you more then he had to speak.

Just by the look in them, you saw determination, strength, and so much more. Though what stood out the most was what made you look down away from him.

"Your Highness, please...let me go."you tell him in a low voice, as you come back down. Still not looking at him.

"I can't."Lion-O tells you"You can't leave Zahra. You have to stay here."

"..."you said nothing to him.

"Your happy here I can tell. It must be confusing to you right now. But that doesn't mean you can leave. You have to stay."he tells you"I know you weren't sleeping last night. Something was troubling you in your mind. What was it?"

He asked you in a much kinder voice, you take your wrist back from him.

"It was nothing."you tell him"Please take care of the twins." As you get ready to teleport away this time.

But what he did next made you stop dead in your tracks. He comes and hugs you from behind, it was a tight hug. He rest his head on the back of yours. Making his hug tighter.

"Then I'll go with you."he tells you.

You did not know what to say to him. All you could was just stand there. It was starting to get warmer as the sun was coming up higher into the sky, though you where sure it was not the sun.

"Whatever your going through, I promise to make it right. Everything will be okay, no crying in the rain. If you need to cry, don't cry alone. Come and cry with me."He tells you softly."I don't want you to leave, I can't bare the fact of you leaving. Please stay, I'll make everything better."

Your eyes started to well-up but you shake them dry. You phase through his arms. As you turn and look at him. He looks up at you, you look at him with your normal stare at him.

"You should let me go. You know nothing about me. Or what I am capable of."You tell him as your eyes got colder. As well your voice.

"I know enough that you would risk your life to help others. And that you care. That is all I need to know."Lion-O tells you as he takes a step closer to you.

He started to take more, but you put a dark energy sphere around you to stop him from getting to you. You narrow your eyes at him, as they started to glow.

"Stay back."you tell him in a threatening voice

He just stands there looking at you, he places a hand on the sphere, he then starts to force his way through, but your energy kept him back. He takes his hand back as he looks at it now burnt.

He then looks back up at you, you just look back down at him."I told you, you no one can get in."you tell him.

"Then I'll try harder."He tells you, as he puts both his hands on, as he pushes through, he tries not yell from the pain. But he let some sound escape. The more he pushed to get through, the stronger you put up your sphere around you.

"Stop this, your going to hurt yourself."You tell him.

But he paid you no mind, he just kept going. His willpower was strong, and so was yours. Or at least you thought, when you saw a finger get through. Which shocked you, making your focus on your shield start to fade.

Which gave him the advantage that he needed, he pushes all the way through. Making it go away. You look up at him, his body was smoking from the effects of your shied, his breathing as well was not the best. He then falls down. But you quickly catch him, as you rest him down gentle on your lap. He opens up one of his eyes looking at you. With his famous smile.

"Th-that was fun."he tells you as he tries to chuckle. But coughs instead.

"..."your eyes drop, as you close them."I'm sorry."you say in a low voice.

You open your eyes again looking at him, this time they were not cold, they showed how you felt right now.

"I told you, I am not worth you getting hurt over."you tell him tearfully."I am worthless...I have always been."

As you look away. He slowly sits himself up, taking your face in both his hands. He turns you to look at him. You look at him, for once you looked lost.

"Your not worthless. You worth everything. Everything I have."he tells you as he gives you a small soft smile. Which you respond back and give it to him for the first time a smile. Using his thumbs he wipes the corner of your eyes. He then brings you in and plants a kiss on your forehead. Making your smile bigger. He then brings you into a hug, letting you rest your head on his chest. You wrap your arms around him, as you hug him.

"...You are, stubborn."

He chuckles lightly."I know, and so are you."he plants a kiss on your head.


	26. A Past Revealed

"Zahra, Zahra! Where are you!"WilyKit yells for you along with her brother. Amun and Snarf also join them in their search for you as well.

"Zahra!"WilyKat yells for you as well, he looks around worried that he had not found you, turning to look at his sister. She had on the same face.

"Young ones what is wrong?"Naven asked them, they turn around to find him behind them. Along with his grandchild. He smiles at them warmly.

"We can't find Zahra."WilyKit tells him"We've been looking everywhere since we woke up. She wasn't there."

"Oh, I see."Naven"Why don't you first fill your bellies. You cannot go on a search with an empty one. Who knows perhaps the smell of food might bring her back. Come."He smiles at them as he leads them away.

Everyone in the caravan was setting up for breakfast, when Naven and the others arrived. The twins look around they spot, Cheetera, Tygra, and Panthro. Though there was no sign of you, as well Lion-O.

"Come on and sit with me."the young lizard tells them, as they pull the twins with them. Naven just smiles, when Tygra comes over to him along with Cheetera and Panthro.

"Yes?"he greets them with a smile.

"Have you seen Zahra and Lion-O?"Tygra asked him.

"Seems to me that a lot are missing this morning."Naven smiles at them"But I have not, you must be as worried as the twins."He looks over at them, as to the others. Then back at them"Why don't we eat first, then with our bellies full you will began our search. And perhaps a story might be needed now." With that he turns and leaves them, greeting others as food started to get passed around.

Tygra watches him"Come on."He tells the others as they go and sit down to eat.

With the twins, they got their plate of food. But did not eat anything at all. Their minds where still on you. It wasn't like you to just get up leave. Well maybe a bit, but you would always be back or just ear length of away from them.

"Hey are you guys alright?"the lizard asked them. They look up at him, then at eachother.

"We're just not hungry thats all."WilyKit tells him.

"Why not?"he asked them.

"Cause..."WilyKat was about to say something.

"Everyone may I have your attention."Naven calls for everyone's attention,which they give him. He smiles at them"Good morning to all, I have a special treat. A story that is well beloved in our lovely family. Filled with love, happiness, joy, and lost."He tells them, the twins look around at everyone, they could tell that they knew this story.

"What story?"WilyKat asked

"You'll have to listen."the lizard tells them with a smile, as he turn to look up at his grandfather.

Naven starts"Years ago, within this very caravan. Everyone lived together as they do now. Loving, laughing and enjoying life through music, art, food and much more. Everyone skilled in area. Which brought this caravan together."He stops as he pulls something out from behind his back, it was small little orb. It was clear, until smoke started to form in it, as it started to light up. He looks at it"Though what I am about to show you. Will you all the story of our most beloved of all."The orb started to float slowly out his hands. When a huge flash came that seem to blind everyone"And now the story begins."Naven's voice echos.

**_The sound a infant's cry was heard, as it caught ear of female Thunderian. Her fur was creamy color, golden eyes, with brownish hair with a bit of white in it, dressed in a simple gypsy skirt with a tube top to match. She was washing her hair, in the river. When she heard the infant's cry. Making her way over there, she gets closer as the cries get louder. _**

**_Moving some bushes out of her way. She sees to her surprise a infant. A dirty one at that. As if someone was trying to bury it. The infant was a girl, she could tell. It's cries where loud, looking more at it, she picks it up. As she looks around but saw no one at all. "Come little one."she tells it, as she rips off part of her skirt using it to wrap the infant. Smiling down at it. _**

**_She could tell right away this infant was not Thunderian at all. She couldn't see her eyes, since they where closed from her crying. Making sure others where not around. She takes her leave with the infant. _**

**_The women makes it back to her home, a caravan. Others greet her, but stop when they see her carrying something in her arms. She would have stopped to show them, but she was in such a rush, it did not take her long to find where she needed to go._**

**_"Mateo. Mateo!"she calls, as she looks up ahead at a group of men. The name she called out, belonged to one of them. And the one who heard it was a Thunderian male. Who looked like her though was dark and his hair was dark slightly reddish brown with a black strip that ran down the middle. He didn't though have golden eyes, instead he had dark chocolate ones. _**

**_But he turns around, hearing her call his name. He smiles as she gets closer. He then noticed her carrying something._**

**_"Eliya, what are you carrying?"he asked her._**

**_She smiles at him, as she shows him. Mateo looks at what it was she was holding to see the infant she had found. That was now sleeping._**

**_"You found a baby?"Mateo was a surprised by this._**

**_"Yes, she was all alone. No one was around."Eliya tells him._**

**_"..."Mateo looks down at the infant._**

**_"I couldn't just leave her. I want to keep her."she tells him._**

**_"...What?!"Mateo looks at her shocked at what she just asked._**

**_"Mateo, she cannot survive on her own out there. She will die."she tells him._**

**_"..."Mateo looks at her, then down at the infant. He study her face. When she opened her eyes. Which connected with his own. A small smile came across his face. He looks up at Eliya, he could tell she was very passionate about this infant. He smiles at her."Then we keep her. She will be loved by everyone here. But we will love her more as her parents."he tells her._**

**_Eliya smiles at him, as she rest her head on his chest. He holds her and his new daughter._**

**_"Have you thought of a name?"he asked her._**

**_"...Zahra."she tells him._**

**_"The Zahra she will be."Mateo agrees with her, as he looks down at his new daughter along with his wife. Zahra looks up at them wither eyes._**

**_"Years pass"Naven's echos in the story"They raised Zahra within the caravan where she grew up loved by all."_**

**_A young Zahra, was carrying a bundle of flowers for her mother and father. She had picked them,while she was out in the fields. She makes her way through everyone who greets her. She greets them back as well. She speed up her pace that she tripped, all her flowers came out her arms._**

**_"Owww"Zahra picks herself back up slowly._**

**_"Zahra, are you alright?"Naven asked her, she looks up at him. _**

**_"Ah, grandfather. I'm sorry. I was just trying to..."Zahra looks down._**

**_"...I see."Naven smiles at her, as he collects her flowers. He hands them to her._**

**_"Thank you"you tells him bashfully._**

**_He just smiles at her."Your turning more and more into a beautiful flower everyday."_**

**_"Thank you, my mother tells me that everyday."she tells him._**

**_"Well she is right then. I do not want to keep you waiting."he tells her._**

**_Zahra gets up as she smiles at him, then continues running. _**

**_"Mother, Father."pulls back the cloth of her home wagon. That she and her family stayed in._**

**_She looks inside, to find no one there. _**

**_"Your parents went away for a bit Zahra. They will be back."Someone tells her._**

**_Zahra looks at them, as she was holding onto her bundle of flowers._**

**_"Oh, ok."Zahra tells them. _**

**_"Would you like to come with me and my family to join us. We will not mind." They offer her._**

**_"No, its alright."Zahra tells them. As she goes inside. Setting her flowers down, she looks around. Seeing nothing else to do. She picks up her flower as she starts to form them into something. _**

**_Time went by, Zahra had fallen asleep when her parents returned. _**

**_"...Zahra"her father smiles her, when noticed something she was holding in both her hands. They where flower crowns. He smiles at her, picking her up. Her mother takes her flower crowns as well the rest of the flowers that where left. Placing them in a vase._**

**_Her father lays her down again, putting a cover over her. As he placed a kiss on her forehead._**

**_"Time passed with their family"Naven's voice in the background._**

**_It was nigh time, music was being played. While others sat around. The fire as some of the women and girls danced. In there was Zahra, who was dancing as well, twirling around she was getting into the rhythm. Standing next to her,was her mother. They both smiled at eachother. Following the others movements._**

**_Zahra looks at everyone, she saw her father who would have been playing the music or doing some neat trick. But he couldn't he was holding in his arms, two twin babies. Zahra's new brother and sister. She looks at them, their eyes looked on with excitement as they watched all the colors dancing. She smiles at them, as she makes her way over to them, she danced infront of them, as she tickled their noise with her skirt. They laughed at her. Her father did as well. _**

**_Zahra smiles at them, as she dances back with the others, but out everyone in the caravan. She was the most skilled in dancing, her mother was skilled as well. But Zahra was the best, she loved to dance more than anyone, and it really showed. She broke away from the others, taking center front. Everyone watched her. She did not miss a beat. Her feet moved so fast. It was like they where not there. Or she danced on air. _**

**_She had her own style of dancing, then the others. Everyone cheered for her. Which brought a huge smile to her face. _**

**_"Through laughter and fun. That night was best. Though everything good must come to an end."Naven's voice_**

**_As she danced, something exploded. Causing everyone to scream and panic. The music stopped. As more explosions came. Everyone started to run unsure what to do. Soon some other sounds came. As well bodies falling down to the ground. _**

**_Zahra froze afriad to move."Zahra!Zahra!"her mother yells for her in panic._**

**_Others pushed her down, as she covers herselfs. When someone grabbed ahold of her. She looks up to see her mother, getting up she hurries to follow her mother. Into the arms. Of her father. Who holds his family. Making sure he had his wife and three children. With that he takes them and hurries to leave._**

The flash, ends as the orb stops glowing.

"A sad story, that evening. We lost a beloved family of our caravan."Navan tells everyone. Everyone was quiet."But, we have lost them. Their children have returned back to us." He tells them with joy in his voice. He turns and looks, everyone does as well.

To see you standing there, with Lion-O. Your eyes told everyone how you felt. You where there through the whole story. You heard every single word. You saw everything.

You then felt eyes on you, as you follow them. To see the twins looking at you, they had the same eyes as well. You started to tremble as you looked at them. They stand up, everyone waited to see what would happen.

"I did not see this coming"Panthro says.


	27. Understanding

"Zahra!Zahra!"Cheetera calls after you.

"..."you run away from her, she was chasing you down along with the others. After finding out, that both WilyKat and WilyKit are your brother and sister, as well that you have family. Something you had been told by your father that you never had. All you had was him.

This was just so much for you take in, all you could do was just run as fast as you could away from them. All of them.

You could hear Cheetera and others yelling for you. But you did not want to stop. Heart pounding, as well your feet on the ground. If only you had your cape, you could just teleport away. But you left in your wagon.

"This isn't right."you tell yourself, as you run. Head down not paying attention to anything, until you tripped. Either on something or your own two feet. It did not matter. Picking yourself up as quickly as you could.

You take off, only for Cheetera to stop you with her speed and Bo. Blocking your way.

"Move."you tell her.

"No."She tells you in a stern voice.

You push up against her Bo, but she did not budge at all. You look at her, she stares right back at you, equally.

"..."you stare down at her. When you pushed up on her Bo, which did surprise her. As you flip over her. Landing down right behind her. Though you where quick, she was quick as well.

Just as you got ready to run, she uses her Bo to trip you. Making you fall down hard, you got upset at her. Turning to look at her. She stands her ground. Looking at you seriously.

Grinding your teeth, you sweep under her feet. Knocking her down on her back, as you get up quickly. She does as well, you start to run.

But she just extends her Bo, sweeping it under your feet, making you fall again. Using her speed she runs to you and pins you down. Keeping you down on the ground.

You try to push up, but she just uses her Bo against you. Though you fight back grabbing it, pushing it up at her. Both of you locked in battle to see who would win. One trying to run, the other trying to make the other one stay.

Both of your evenly matched in strength at this point."Ge-t off."you tell her through grunts.

"No, I won't."she tells you.

You both struggle with the other one, until you both started to roll on the ground as the other one trying to gain dominance from the other. But neither you nor her would give in.

"Why are you running?"she ask you, as she flips you under her.

You land hard on your back. You did not say anything, she asked you again. This time raising her voice.

"I'm not running!"you yell at her.

"Seems like it to me."she yells back.

"...You don't understand."you yell back at her.

"What? That you have a family?"she yells at you, you flip her under you.

"...NO!"you yell at her.

"That you have others who care about you? Those who love you.? Friends who would do anything for you? The fact you where given a lovely family? Huh?"she demands you.

"No, no, No!"you yell at her, your eyes started to glow a bit.

"Then what is it!"she yells at you

You try to think of a way to say it, she could tell. As your strength was starting to get weaker, she used this as she flips you over. Pressing her Bo up against your throat.

"Zahra!"she yells at you.

You could not take her yelling any more, so you explode along with a burst of your power. Which makes her fly off you and into wagon. She looks up at you surprised at the amount of power you had just released and still where.

"Cheetera."Lion-O and the others get over to her.

They help her up, as they look at you. Your energy swirled around you. But you paid them no mind at all. You just looked at Cheetera, she saw this as she pushes the others out the way. Just as she did, a wave of energy came at her.

"Whoa!"Panthro looks at you, you look up following Cheetera, as she comes down to hit you with her Bo. But you just block it. Which was fine with her. She comes down and kicks you hard in the face. Making you fly back.

She lands just fine, you on the other hand. Get back up slowly, but stop at the sight of Cheetera's Bo at your throat.

You look up at her, she was ready to attack you again. Using her Bo she taps you under your chin. You grab her her Bo as you stand up. The others look at you both, your energy had stopped swirling around you. But you still had the glow in your eyes.

Both you and Cheetera in a what seem like a staring contest. Which made everyone else uneasy. They dared not move afraid it might start back up.

Gripping onto her Bo tighter, as you open you mouth. But instead of saying something. She embraces you in a hug.

"I'm just scared."you whisper in her ear.

She smiles behind you, making the hug deeper."I know. But don't be."she tells you in a soft voice.

You felt your eyes well-up. But stopped them from shedding any tears. She breaks the hug, looking at you with soft smile. Turning back to look at everyone. You do as well, your eyes still in their glowing form.

But instead of looking at everyone, they land on the twins. Who look up at you, you blink your eyes as they turn back to normal. When they did, you give them a soft smile.

Once they saw that, the wasted no time. Running over to you. You get down to their level. As they run straight into your arms, they almost knocked you down. But did not.

They embrace you in a tight hug, you do as well. You could hear them start to cry as did everyone.

Cheetera comes over to you three, along with Snarf and Amun. Followed by Tygra and Lion-O, last was Panthro. Navan makes his way over to you all as well.

You and twins look up at him. He smiles down at the three of you. Your eyes drop down.

"...I don't remember much. In fact I don't remember anything really."you confess to him."I remembering being alone...a lot." He listens to you. You stand up as you look at him fully, giving him eye contact. Placing a hand on each of the twins."But..."you down at them, as they look up at you with a smile. You give them on back, turning back to Naven.

He smiles at you, assuring you that he understood. Taking your hand in his, he pats it gently.


	28. A Harmonies Good-Bye

Everyone was sitting down eating. The twins sat right next to you stuffing their faces. Yama came over to sit with them, they where enjoying themselves as everyone else. Everything was much more settled now. After the twins ate their food, they ran off to play with Yama and the other young ones.

You sat watching them, you smile to yourself taking a bite of your bread. As you look around at everyone, though you could not remember, besides those flashes in your mind. It was alright, you felt something inside you that you believed could never come.

Not sure what it was, all you know was that it felt you feel really good. Could it be this caravan, the team you where apart of, or the fact you have two little siblings making you three a family. Infact, when you boiled it down, all of them made a family.

A smile comes across your lips, hearing and listening to everyone talk, music being played, stories being told, others doing tricks. So much was going on around you. But what really caught you was the music as well others dancing.

Thinking back to what Nevan said in that story about your life here. You wondered if it was true. That you where that good of a dancer like your's and twins mother.

Naven smiles at the children playing, they see him. As they run over to him, he hugs them all.

"Enjoying yourselves young ones?"he asked them.

They just respond with laughter, making his smile bigger. The sound of cheering then catches his ear, he looks up over his shoulder as a everyone was looking at something. The music seem to be a lot louder then before.

"Whats going on?"WilyKat asked

"Let us go see"he tells all the kids, as they make their way over to everyone.

"No way!"WilyKit looks on with a smile.

Naven looks as well, as he smiles. He smiles at everyone dancing, though he was more so smiling at you.

Yes you, you where there with them dancing. Dancing like when you where little. He smiles at you, every move was perfect, you followed each beat to the very end. Even adding in your own moves.

"She's really good."Yama looks at you with wide eyes.

"That's our sister"WilyKit tells him boastfully with a smile. She then turns and looks at her brother who smiles at her, nodding his head.

Without a second thought, they both rush over to you as they jump in with you. WilyKat on your left and WilyKit on your right. You noticed them, as you smile more with them there. They had trouble at first following your movements, but soon got them down.

Everyone clapped a cheered. Lion-O and the others smiled as they joined in with the others clapping for you three. Amun and Snarf join in as well. Those dancing with you, soon started to leave, so you could dance with your brother and sister.

You three did not even notice them all leaving, all you three cared about was dancing to the music, as the beat got faster so did you three. The twins laugh at this, your smile got bigger as the three of you looked at one another. Twirling around, clapping your hands here and there, shaking your hips fast and slow.

It did not matter at all, soon Amun and Snarf joined in with you three just leaping infront of you three. It was a funny sight, but a very loving one.

"I wanna join."Yamma says, as he waste no time running over to join you. Soon the other kids joined you, you did not seem to mind. Though they could not keep up with you and twins, they did their on version of it.

"Makes me want to join."Panthro says as he claps still.

Taking the hand of WilyKit, you pull her along with you, as she takes her brothers, he grabs Yama and so on and so on. You form a circle to which you and kids danced around the middle. They laugh at this.

You soon get out of circle, as you danced yourself. Slowly moving this time. Using your skirt to tease others. Giving them mainly the men looks, and due to your eyes it enchanted them for a second.

You where really into this, as you make your way over to the group. They just laugh at this, Lion-O was laughing the most. He was happy, because you where happy.

You tease him, as well. He did not mind. You then hold out your hand for Cheetera to take, she put up her hands, telling you no. But that did not stop Tygra, he takes you up on that offer, pulling you with him.

He was pretty good at this, he was in sync with your movements. A bit to well, from where Lion-O was standing. He stops clapping as he looks closer, looking at Tygra and you. Both your nose touching as you both danced. The way Tygra held you, his hand on your waist, he could see him pulling you closer to him. And the smile he had, did not help neither the look in his eyes. When he looked at you, once you turned around with your back up against his chest.

Lion-O disapproved of this, his eyes narrow at his brother. The he watched his brother's hand trail on your body. The more his blood started to boil. He lets out a low growl.

He starts to make his way over to you both, though neither you nor Tygra paid attention to him. Both of you where into the dance. Just as you turn around, Lion-O grabs you by the wrist, as he spins you around to him.

This caught you off guard, you look up at him. He smiles at you, he started to dance with you. It did not bother you at all. He flowed just like Tygra though he was trying a bit to hard. It was alright, you help to guide him.

Tygra saw this, as his eyes narrow. As he watched his little brother and you. He watched as you took control of the dance to help out Lion-O. The way that Lion-O held onto you, and when you spun back into him, how he caught you, the way you put your leg up on his side, how he held it tightly. His sly smile he had when he looked at you, then turned to a cute one. You respond with a cute one as well.

What really got him, was when Lion-O threw you up, and when he caught brought you down slowly with no space inbetween you both, with just one nudge by someone, you two could have kissed. He could see his brother breathing heavily, he pressed your chest more on his his, and the way you held onto him, your hands on the side of his face, both of you enchanted by the other.

Tygra balls up his fist, he goes over to you just as you get off Lion-O. He pulls to him, you look and see him. He smiles at you seductively as he started to rotate his hips, you do the same as well, he brought you closer to him. As he moved away Lion-O who saw this. He hurries to after you both.

With Cheetera and Panthro, they both watched them. As you got pulled to either Tygra or Lion-O. But your dancing was so good. It looked like you where dancing with them.

"They look stupid."Panthro tells her.

Cheetera looks on worried a bit.

With you, you just dance with them. Until you spun around in the middle of them both, as you make your way over to the kids. The twins hurry over to you, as you three do one last move, and the music ends""

Everyone in the caravan cheers for you and the twins. You smile at them, as they hug you laughing.

"Just like you mother."Naven tells you, you look up at him. He smiles at you, you do the same."A wonderful morning performance. I cannot wait for this evening."

"Yeah, Yeah!"the twins agree"Zahra, can we do it?"they asked you.

Smiling at them you where about to answer when Panthro did"We can't."he tells Naven as well you three.

"What? Why?"WilyKit asked him.

"As much fun as this was, we still a mission to do."Cheetera tells her.

WilyKit looks at you, hoping you might object to this. But you understood she was right, looking down with sad eyes, you look at the twins.

"We, have to go."you tell them. This came to a shock to them both.

"But it's our home!"WilyKat yells at you.

"We belong here."WilyKit agrees with him.

"I know."you stand up"But, we have to go."

The twins look at you, ready to cry. They then turn to Naven in hopes he might change everyone's mind. He smiles at them softly.

"You must go, I know you would stay for long."he looks up at you with a warm smile. He was sad you where leaving as well.

"..."The twins, look down as they try to hold back their tears. But they understood.

"We should go and get our things."Cheetera tells everyone else.

You nod your head to her, as you touch the twins. Then walk back your wagon, they follow. Everyone looks at you three, they all could tell that you three did not want to leave. Not after finding a family that had been lost for so many years.

Reaching the wagon, you let the twins in, just as you where about to go inside.

"Zahra wait."Yama calls to you, you turn to see him. He comes over to you with some wrapped up. He hands it to you. You look at it a bit unsure. Then at him, he smiles at you."Grandfather, wanted this made for you."

You unwrap it, as you look to see folded up clothes. Looking at Yama you smile at him. Then go inside the wagon.

"What is taking them so long."Panthro grunts, as he stands by the Thundertank.

"Give them so time Panthro."Cheetera tells him

"We really don't have that."he tells her.

Naven and the rest of the Caravan was where waiting for you three as well too. While they waited they stocked the Thundertank with some food to last everyone. They also wanted to see you three off.

Lion-O and Tygra did not say anything, to eachother or anyone else. They just waited. Panthro grunts.

"They made a run for it. I know they did."he says.

Cheetera was about to say something"Here they come"Yama tells everyone, they look up and see you and the twins coming. The twins dressed back into their normal outfit.

While you on the other hand, where dressed in another outfit. it was more of harem attire you wore skirt instead of pants, that split on the sides it was dark purple with trimmings/ankle bracelets/ hair piece,armband and bracelets is gold. From bracelets to armbands are tight dark purple arm stockings. Still though you wore your cape, though no boots keeping your feet will be bare.

"I like the look."Cheetara tells you, you smile at her. Tygra and Lion-O look on at you amazed at your new outfit.

You turn to Naven, he smiles at you. Walking over to you, he takes your hands in his as he squeezes them gently.

"I was nice to see you again. My old soul is now able to rest. Knowing you and your brother and sister are well."he tells you"Your mother and father would be proud of you three."

"Thank you for everything."you tell him.

He smiles at you, then looks at the twins, placing his hand on each of their heads. They look up at him, he smiles at them. They smile back softly, they give him a hug. A tight one, he hugs them back as well. Letting him go, he looks at the others.

"Be safe on your journey. Thrive for you all are a new family."he tells them.

"We will. And thank you."Lion-O speaks up as he goes to shake his hand. Naven shakes his as well.

"You will be a great king as your father."Naven tells him. Which made Lion-O thank him silently for his comment."Lets go."

You all nod, as everyone starts to pile into the thundertank. You look back at the caravan, you felt that same feeling inside. You did not know how to explain it or what it was. All you knew was that it was good. The door close to the thundertank, as Panthro drives off.

Inside you sat with the twins, they rest on your lap. You did not mind.

"Zahra."Cheetara calls to you, you look at her, she holds out a small sphere. Handing it to you."Naven wanted me to give to you. Its for you and twins."

You look at it, as it starts to glow. The twins look as well, a small image started to take form on the sphere. Music started to be played just like what WilyKit plays. As the image takes place, you see to your surprise it was a younger you, along with the twins and your loving mother and father. It was a family portrait.

Everyone looks at the three of you, as you listen to the music being played. You and your siblings just look at family happy and content.


	29. Powerless

A week has passed since leaving the caravan, things where alright. You seem to have open up a bit more, though mainly towards the twins, who where always by your side or doing something they should not being doing. They enjoyed having you around, seeing how you three are the only family from the previous one. The sphere that Naven had given you three you kept it safe, you and the twins would still look at it.

Though not able to remember them, your parents. It just made you smile whenever you looked at it. You did feel bad you could not give the twins any information on their parents. You would try your hardest to mediate to regain those memories. But you could not get to that door, like before, when you had been slight coma after your fight with your father. It was Jaga who was able to unlock that memory in your mind, since you could not do it yourself. The twins did not seem to mind that you could not. But you felt you owed them some memories of their parents.

"Is he done yet?"Tygra asked,he looks up from inside the tank. You all where inside the Thundertank, besides Panthro. The tank had broken down. He was outside trying to fix it.

Which was taking him sometime, everyone was bored inside. Snarf and Amun just laid on the floor of the tank as they both yawn. The twins sat down as they both sighed. Cheetera just waited, Lion-O was looking at his sword.

You on the other hand, sat down with your eyes closed. Just clearing your mind for no reason really. When everyone heard a rumbling sound. Looking for where it came from, in a second a small explosion came from outside. Which made something burst inside the tank it got filled with smoke. Everyone could smell something burning, Tygra hurries to open the hatch as you all run out coughing into the fresh air.

Turning around, the Thundertank was smoking on the outside as well. Panthro was looking at his Thundertank upset at the outcome of his work on it.

"Guess where sleeping outside."Cheetera says, as rumble from the clouds could be heard.

Nightfall came as did the rain with it. Everyone took settler under giant mushrooms. WilyKit was playing some music, both her and her brother where up off the ground ontop of a mushroom, while using another one to block out the rain. Amun and Snarf where with them.

With you, you look around at everyone as the ran fell on you.

"Zahra are you coming to bed?"WilyKit asked you.

Looking up at her, you smile then look up at the sky. You hear Lion-O mumble about the situation you all where in. Flying up, using your magic you form a energy covering, as you sat in mid-air above everyone.

"Zahra?"WilyKit looks up at you, Lion-O looks up as well. You did not look down at them both.

"I can keep this over us, as long as I stay awake."you tell them, your sister looks on at you worried, then down at Lion-O. Who looks at her, just as worried as she was.

"O-ok"WilyKit says, she looks up at you one last time, before she closed her eyes to sleep.

Lion-O looks up at you, you had to stay fully focus. Though as good in magic as you where, when it came to constructs at times, you had stay focus as best you could to make sure it stayed.

As you kept the rain off the others, little eyes where looking on at everyone.

Sleep started to come over you, after hours of staying awake. Your eyes started to drop but you resisted it as best you could. Just a few more hours till sunrise, that was all you needed.

"Calm your mind."you tell yourself, as you go deep into your mind.

_Inside your mind, you look around when you noticed six doors that you had never seen before. Each one was a different color. You walk over to the first one which was red. Just as you turn the doorknob, everything goes black._

"Zahra, Zahra...wake up Zahra."Cheetara calls for you.

Your eyes start to flutter open, slowly as you look to find yourself on the ground. Sitting up slowly you, look around blinking your eyes.

"Morning, already?"you asked

"Zahra did you put that up?"Tygra asked you, as Cheetara helped you up.

Once you stood, you look to see a covering over. The rain was still going."It's not mine."you tell them.

"Well someone did."Lion-O tells everyone as he looks up, the twins wake up coming down off their giant mushroom, Snarf and Amun follow them.

"We're starving."WilyKit whines as she and her brother hurry their way over to the sack.

"Yeah, whats there to eat?"WilyKat asked as he opened the sack, digging inside to find nothing, as he and his sister groan.

"We're going to have to do something about our food situation."Lion-O

WilyKat was still pouting when he spotted something"It looks like someone already did." As he rushes off with his sister behind him.

Everyone looks to see baskets full of colorful stripe fruit, the twins wasted no time digging in. Remember back to the fishmen.

"Guys, you shouldn't eat that."you tell them. Amun nods his head in agreement with you.

But they did not listen to you, as they started to have a boost of energy eating more and more. Panthro came over and picked on up, taking a bite.

"MMM, it's candy fruit."he tells everyone

"Ah, take it easy."Tygra tells the twins"We don't need you any hyper then you already are."

But it was to late for that with them, they where on a sugar rush.. You look at them just a bit freaked out."Seems like,we have someone helping us out."Cheetara points out.

"Question is who?"Lion-O thinks about it.

Everyone else ate some of the fruit, you split yours with Amun. You never really where big on sugar. The twins had stopped. After eating the fruit, Lion-O suggested that everyone hide. To see if the ones helping you guys would come back.

Doing so, it took a about up to 2 hours before they came back. Looking to see robot looking bears make their way to the Thundertank as they start to mess with it.

"What are they doing?"Lion-O wondered.

"I'll tell you what, their messing with my baby."Panthro says a bit in anger, as he hopes out of the hiding spot.

"Panthro wait."Lion-O tries to call him back, but it was no use.

Panthro ran over to them."What are you furry freaks doing to my tank?!"he demands from them.

The little bears see him coming, as they turn into small balls and roll off. Only one got caught by Panthro. Everyone gets over to it and Panthro.

"Put me down."it tells Panthro in a robotic voice.

"What is that?"Cheetara asked.

Panthro puts it down,as it introduces itself."I am Ro-Bear Bil. A Ro-Bear Berbil."he tells everyone.

"Did he say gerbil?"Tygra asked

"Berbil."Bil corrects him

"Derbil?"Panthro.

"Berbil."You try.

"Derbil, mer-derbil"Lion-O tries to say it.

"Nice to meet you Ro-Bear Bil. My name is Wilykit"she tells him, still hyper as she was eating some more fruit"And this is WilyKat and Zahra our older sister. And where the Thundercats."

"I thought I said no more, you two."you snatch away their fruit.

"Hey, hey give it back. Give it back."They start to whine. You hold it up high away from them, which did not stop them. They climb up on you, much to your displeasure.

"Hey cut it out you two."you tell them, as you try to get them off. You where able too. As you dust yourself off"Con-"

"Get her!"WilyKat yells as he points at you. He and WilyKit jump at you, you quickly teleport away. That did not stop them as they come at you still. A bit scared you teleport ontop of one of the mushrooms. As you look around for them, but did not find them.

"...Zahra beh-"Tygra tries to tell you.

You heard him, as you turn around the second you did the twins tackle you. Everyone watches,as you hit the ground hard.

"Ouch"Lion-O

The twins just sat on you as they kept eating the rest of their fruit. Soon other Berbils came and they helped to fix up Thundertank. Then invited everyone to their village. Tygra came over to help get the twins off you. He softly chuckles at you with a smile.

"Don't say anything."you say to him, he just smiles as he sets the twins down who run infront of everyone.

It did not take long to reach the Berbils, it was very pleasant. It was colorful as well, the twins had finally gotten out of their sugar rush as they rode on the Thundertank, you walked with Cheetara, while brothers walked with themselves. Amun and Snarf follow the Berbils.

"I've never seen anything like this."Tygra says, as everyone looks around, they had contraption for everything. It was a cute sight. A small smile came over you.

All the Berbils came to greet everyone, even Bil's family came. His son's name was Ro-Bear-Beebo, and his wife Ro-Bear Bella.

Another Ro-Bear brought over some candy fruit. The twins wast no time as they pick one up. Just as they where about to take a bite. You teleport infront of them, as you take it. They look up at you.

"Awww, come on Zahra."WilyKat whines to you.

"Yeah, it's really good."WilyKit whines with him.

You arch an eyebrow"For you, but it really is not. No."You turn to one of the Bear."No more for them."

The nod their head understanding, you turn back to the twins. Holding up the fruit"No, no more. Understand?"

They look at you pouting, as they fold their arms. You waited for them to say something. They sigh, as they nod their heads upset.

"Good."you place it back down, when you did an alarm went off.

"Whats going on?"Lion-O asked.

All the Berbils started to get scared as they rolled up into their ball form and rolled off. You all watch till something explodes.

"Conquedor comes."Bil tells everyone"He takes Berbils, sells Berbils as slaves."

Before anyone could say anything else, the ground started to shake. Turning see huge tank with capture devices on it. The out came the Conquedor dressed in armor, he looks around, when he spots one of the Berbils. Getting back inside his tank he goes after it, which he captures it.

"We have to help him."Cheetara says as she takes out her staff.

"See I told you guys, using their cuteness on us to fight their battles."Panthro tells everyone.

"Well it worked. Thundercats go."Lion-O tells everyone. You guys charge into battle, Lion-O was able to save that Berbil.

"Well, seems the Berbils have enlisted the help of the Thundercats."Conquedor says. When saw you"As well others." With that he charges up his weapon as he started to attack you guys.

Separating everyone takes him on, you fly as you dodge this gooey like stuff. When you noticed Bella and her son, running. You hurry over to them, you stop infront of them. They stop and look at you.

Just as you about to say something, you hear the tank coming at you three. You stand infront of them. "Stand behind me."you tell them. They do as you say, your eyes start to glow as does your hands. The tank came charging at full speed.

"Mumm na tu Ra!"you yell to launch your attack. Only to find that it did not happen. You realized this, as you look at your hand stun.

"Zahra, look out!"Cheetara yells for you on the top of her lungs.

You snap out of it as you look up, the second you. That claw on the tank swings at you and Berbils. You jump and grab onto them to take the impact for them as it hits you three far across the ground. It knocked you out cold. As the Bella and her son came out your arms.

"Well, well seems I have something worth selling."Conquedor says, as he uses his claw to pick you and Berbils up.

"Zahra, Noooo!"Lion-O/ Twins yells for you as they hurry to rush to you, along with Cheetara. But it was to late, the Conquedor capture you and Berbils. Locking you three away in his tank. He speeds off leaving the Thundercats.

The twins, watch as their older sisters got taken away from them, they cry out your name, in hopes you would hear them and come back. But you did not, all the saw was the tank getting smaller and smaller. Holding onto each other as they cried. Amun cried with them as well.

Water got splashed on you, to wake you up. You do so from the shock of the cold water. It made you upset, just as you where about to say something. Some one comes and grabs you by your hair, as they drag you along the floor. You try to fight them, only to find you tied up.

You where able to look and see others locked away, you then realized where you where. In the Conquedor's tank. Before you could get a good look at your handler, they stop dragging you. Once they did, before you could say anything. They grab bundle of your hair, pulling it up as if trying to rip off you. It hurt you, it reminded you of those with your father.

You try to struggle, but it did not seem to bother them. You try to pull away from them, when you did. Only to be shocked as to the reason why, you could no longer feel your hair on your back, you could only feel your bangs on the side of your face.

Your hair, it was cut off, all of it. To stun to move.

"Are they ready? I have buyers waiting them already. Hurry it up."The Conquedor said. When he saw you, he goes down to your level. Grabbing a hold of your face in his hand. He squeezes it, as he makes you look at him. Chuckling to himself."I'm going to make alot of money off of you. Someone is really interested in buying you."Your eyes widening, knowing what he meant. He pushes your face out of his. Standing up all the way"Lets go."

The selling had begun, you could hear it from in your cell. You tried to get your shackles off, though your mind was replaying how your magic did not work. It has never happen to you before. Just a few hours ago it was working. But was it not now?

But your thinking was cut short, when your caretaker came into your cell. As they grab a hold of you, you try to fight them. But they just dragged you. Till, a small explosion came. Making the tank rock, which you used, as you rammed your caretaker into the wall. Knocking them out, you hurry up as you and run outside, you could hear the commotion, and voices you knew.

Seeing the light, you waste no as you speed up, you reach outside. To see the that the Conquedor had been attacked as well the Berbils where not there any more, and neither that huge white cat.

Looking around for what could have caused this, Lion-O and the others minus Panthro and the twins. Fighting off the mob.

"Guys!"you yell on the top of your lungs, which caught their attention, they turn and look at you. Stun at what you now looked like.

But it was look in both Lion-O and Tygra's eyes that would have made you wept. Not wanting to waste any time you jump down from the stage, as you hurry and try to meet up with them. Lion-O and Tygra hurry to fight their way to you.

"I don't think sooo!"The Conquedor yells at you in anger, he takes out something. Pressing the button, which sends a huge electric shock through your body. Making you stop in your tracks as you fall down on the ground. Not moving.

Lion-O and Tygra watch you fall, their anger was shown on their face. They would have charged in, if Cheetara did not call to them. Seeing they would be out number, they turn and retreat. As they look back to see the group gather around you. One of the giantors pick you up and carry you back.

You got thrown into your cell, only this time to have hot water thrown on you to wake you, which you screamed to in pain. The door to your cell closed, as you look up at the Conquedor.

"Your my gold ticket. I am not letting you. Because of your little friends I lost my profit."with that he presses that button that shocks you, you fall over not moving."...You think you can do anything? I will kill your friends infront of you. And take everyone little Berbil as my own and sell. And you will just sit there and watch till, it's your turn."He pressed the button again but this time longer. To where you blacked out.

Your body got jerked around, you slam hard on the wall. Waking you up, as you see and feel as the tank tumbled. It finally stops, you pick yourself up, you noticed that the power was damaged, which you take advantage of. You start to push the door open to your cell, it was hard at first. But you did so anyway. Once you got it open, you waste no time to get out of the tank, as you try to keep your balance.

Your head was throbbing, you could have sworn that you heard someone calling your name. You felt and smelt the cold fresh night air. Your body tired, but you pull through, as you reach outside. Your vision was starting to get blurry, as you hear that voice calling your name.

Before you knew it you lose your energy, as you legs get weak. Someone caught you as you fell. They look at you in their arms. So much pain was in their eyes as they look at you, they where hurting inside from all you had just been through and how you looked now, with your hair now cut off.

The morning light came in, as it landed on you. You started to wake up slowly. As you did you look around and realize that you where not in the Conquedor's tank. But in colorful room. Laying down in a bed.

You sit up slowly, only to grab arm in pain."You are up."a berbil says, you look to see it was Bella. She was carrying a tray of new bandages. Before you could say anything, she leaves the room.

Throwing the covers back, you hurry to get out of bed, to only get a pain shot up from your left leg. You grab it, but pay no mind. Pushing yourself up, you make outside, wobbling. You where back in the Berbils village. Just as you where about take another step only to fall from the pain.

"Careful."Cheetara catches you.

You look to see her, she smiles at you. As she helps you stand up."Lets get you back inside."she tells you leading you back inside, as she sets you down on the bed.

The others come running in. Tygra and Lion-O where breathing in and out hard. The twins push their way through to get to you, as they run and hug you tightly. Burying their face in you, you could feel their wet tears going down your skin. Amun and Snarf come over. Bil was in the room as well with Panthro.

"Zahra, how do you feel?"Lion-O asked you.

You where looking down at the twins, with a warm smile, as you give them caring hug. It was quiet in the room. Everyone waited for you to say something.

"...I...I'm sorry."you tell everyone which caught them off guard even the twins look up at you a bit confused.

"What?"Cheetara looks at you confused as well.

"I'm sorry, that I caused such a delay in finding the stones."you tell them, they look at you. You kept a straight face, but by the way you gripped the twins your hands where shaking a bit. You swallow hard."And I'm sorry you two. I did not mean to make you both worry so much. I did not mean to scare you both. Please forgive me, everyone."You tell them as you look at them.

No one knew what to say, you look back down at the twins.

It did not take long for you guys to leave. After Panthro fixed some more on the Thundertank, and a bit of food was supplied to you guys. Everything was ready to go.

The Berbils came to say their good-byes, as well thank everyone. Boobo came over to you, with your folded up cape. Which you take back from him.

With that everyone climbs into the Thundertank, but you.

"Zahra, aren't you coming in?"WilyKat asked, looking at you worried.

Everyone else does, you just smile at him. As you make it to the front. You climb up there."No."you tell him.

Everyone just looked at you, they all where worried about you. Panthro looks at you sitting in the passenger's seat. He starts up the tank, as he takes off.

It was quiet inside the tank, and outside with you Panthro. You looked away from him, at what was going by. You could feel the wind on your face, but that was all. You grip onto your cape. Which you put on.

Inside the tank, Panthro's face comes up on the screen, everyone looks at him.

"...She flew off."he tells them.

"What?"WilyKit

"Don't worry she just a few feet infront of us. But, she ain't taking this well at all. Something tells me, it might be a sunny day. But the rain clouds just rolled in."he tells them, with that he disconnects from them. He looks up at you.

With you, it was true to what Panthro said. It was a clear day, but right the rain clouds where over you.


	30. Calming of the Mind

You flew overhead of the Thunder Tank in the desert, still trying to locate the stones. During this whole travel, after leaving the Berbil's village you still tired to figure out what happen to your magic. Trying to get it to work, but nothing came.

It just made no sense to you, it was like it was cut off from you. All you could use was your cloth, you became very distraught over it. As well, with your time and treatment from the Conquedor.

You barely got any sleep at night, because of those hours of treatment, brought of memories from time with your father. When ever you looked in the water or something that showed your reflection, you could not look at yourself. If you did, you got really depressed. Everytime you felt like running your fingers through your hair, realizing it was not there anymore, now cut to a short pixie style.

No one brought it up at all, the twins where worried about you. You would now walk off by yourself away from everyone, and when you guys traveled, you choose to not ride with them.

The twins look up at you, they did not like seeing you like this. Amun looks up as well, he was sitting in WilyKit's lap. He curls up in her lap, she looks down at him.

Petting gently"She'll be ok, Amun."

"Yeah, don't worry."WilyKat tells him with a smile, but it fades, as he looks back up at you.

You had your hood on, you did not have to look down to feel the twins eyes on you. But you look down anyway, to see two vehicles detach from it, as they race away. You watch them go, next you see a yellow blur. That was Cheetara, and the ones in the vehicles had to be Tygra and Lion-O. All three of them where racing.

Itching to join them, you did not. But you soon had no choice, as now the Thundertank joined in the race. Going faster you had to hurry up and keep up with them. Going down a bit, till you where on the side of them. The twins see you.

"Zahra!"they say your name excited to you.

Panthro looks at you out of the corner of his eyes, then turns back to drive with a smirk. You turn and look the twins, giving them a slight smile.

"A bit slow."Panthro tells you, once he said that he presses to go much faster. The twins, smile as they wave at you, sighing to your self. You speed up more. Speeding up so fast,you pass them not really even pay attention to that.

"Whoa, look at her go!"WilyKit was amazed.

"That;s our sister."WilyKat says proudly.

Looking up ahead you see Cheetara and guys still going. Speeding up more you get to them. Cheetara, sees you. She smiles at you while she ran.

"Nice of you to join."she tells you.

The guys see you as well, you just looked straight ahead, as you started to pass Cheetara. She smirks at this, she speeds up as well.

You could hear her coming, as you turn to see her. She smiles at you, you where about too, when your eyes widen. As something caught your eyes in the air.

Quickly you take out your bow, as you aim it, to what seem like at Cheetara. This surprised her, but you did not. As you fly up, she looks to see why. Her eyes widen at what she see.

Missiles where coming at you guys. Pulling back on your bow, you fire at the missiles. To find that you had not fired a energy arrow.

"What!?"this surprised you.

By the time you snapped out of it and looked up, you had to dodge the incoming missiles. You narrowly dodge them as you hurry up back down. The others below dodge them as well. You cursed yourself right now, for not having anything to stop these missiles. Though you could not worry about that now, you had to keep dodging them.

Following Cheetara and the others, you guys wave your way through some trees as the missiles blew them up. Twisting and turning everyone was able to dodge them safely.

Coming to a stop, you land on down just fine. Lion-O and Tygra get out, while the Thundertank was the last one to come.

"Check this out."Lion-O points out, making everyone look at a giant stair way, that led up to something. The twins, Snarf and Amun make their way over to it. You where slightly amazed more so by the how big it was.

"Let's go!"WilyKat yells, as he waste not time with WilyKit, Snarf and Amun. As the start to climb the stairs, you go and follow them. The others soon follow.

It took sometime to get up those steps, but once everyone reached the top. There was huge temple at the top.

"Everything is so big."Lion-O

"Even the residents."Tygra points, looking you see a group of giant elephants all sitting down, and they where meditating.

"Hey Zahra, their meditating."WilyKat tells you.

You just nod your head, as everyone makes their way over to them.

Lion-O clears his throat"Excuse."he calls to them, they did not respond, he then shouts to get their attention. Which it did.

The residents turn and look down at everyone."Heh, sorry"Lion-O tells them"I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats."

"I am Aburn,"the elephant with a bit of reddish brown introduces himself to Lion-O"and you are?"

"Umm, names Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats."Lion-O tells him again.

"Welcome Lionel."Aburn.

"Lion-O"Lion-O corrects him.

"How can we assist you?"Aburn asked

"We're looking for a magical stone."Lion-O

"We believe it's somewhere in your village."Aburn asked.

"Kinda forgetful isn't he?"WilyKat to his sister.

"I think he's cute"WilyKit says dreamy.

"Aburn, we're looking for a stone that looks like this."Lion-O shows him, by tapping on the stone of the sword.

"When did you lose it?"Aburn asked him.

"We didn't lose it."Cheetara tells him

"So you have it?"Aburn

"No where looking for it."Tygra

"And what is exactly you are looking for?"Aburn

Panthro sighs"Ah, you've got to be kiddin me."

He then looks to see another elephant much older looking then Aburn come over.

"I can't remember the last time I saw a cat in these parts."he says.

"Yes, Anet."Aburn"They are looking for, ah what was it you where for again?"

"The stone!"everyone yells upset, but you says.

"If it is the spirit you seek, then you've come to the right place"Anet tells everyone"Or we did, once, maybe. I'm afraid our memory is not as good as our size. But please, feel free to have a look around."

Lion-O does as such, looking around as he stood there."No, No not with those eyes. With that one."Anut points to the one on the sword."Yes, I can sense it's power. Come with me."He tells Lion-O.

The rest of you just watch him leave. Taking you bow off your back, you look at it. Clenching it tightly, you remove yourself from the group.

"Zahra, where are you going?"WilyKit asked you, as she and her brother start to follow you.

"Stay."you tell them, they stop in their tracks watching you leave.

Once you felt you where far away from them, you come to broken down temple. Holding your bow, you pull back on the string as you look it. There was no energy coming for it. You do it again, and again. But still got nothing. This frustrated you, just as you where about to throw it down.

When you hear Lion-O yelling his famous call. Quickly you hurry up and make your way over there. Making it back to the where everyone was, you see a huge swarm of wraiths stealing the food that belonged to elephants.

Lion-O and the others where fighting them off to stop them. Knowing your was useless, you still attack them by swing your bow at them. You knocked a few of them down.

"Zahra, try to get them in the air."Panthro tells you.

You do as he says, you run and jump up. Only to get stung and fall back down hard to the ground.

*What!?*you where now in total shock. You could not even use cloth's magic now !

Looking up at Wreiths you watch as they get away with two baskets. Grabbing your shoulder you stand up, as you just watch them fly away. Clutching your shoulder tightly, till you felt the pain. Winching at it, you fall down on one knee.

"Zahra!"the twins see you in pain, as they run over to you, with Snarf and Amun.

"Are you ok?"WilyKit asked you worried.

"What happen?"WilyKat"Why didn't you fly after them?"

Hearing him say that, you snap. As you get up quickly as you yank away from them. Still holding onto your shoulder, the twins look up at you hurt a bit by your action.

You saw the look in their eyes, you where about to say something. But the pain your arm made you stop.

One of the female elephants came over to you, as they led you away"Come with me."she tells you.

Taking you away from the others, you look back at your brother and sister, their tails dropped, as well their eyes. Something hard just sunk in you.

With the female elephant, she tended to your wound. She was able to apply something that stopped the pain.

"There you go, much better."she tells you with a smile.

"Thank you."you tell her.

"What is wrong?"she asked you, you look up her. She smiles down at you.

"..."you did not say anything, as you look away.

"Come."she tells you, you follow her. Neither of you said anything. She finally comes to a stop, making you bump right into her. She turns around looking down at you."These should work." as she steps aside.

You look as your eyes wide, there infront of you. Was a magnificent waterfall coming down into gentle body of water, your eyes never left it. The female elephant still looked at you.

"This place is very serene, please go and enjoy."she tells leaving you.

Snapping out of it, you look around to not find her there. All you could hear was nothing but sounds of nature. Turning to look back at the waterfall. There was something calling you to it.

Without a second thought, you get undress as you go into water. Once you got in there, something over came you. It was like the water was some how soothing to you, you got very relaxed, as you swam in it.

With the others, each of them where doing their own thing. As for Tygra he was just sitting down, looking at his gun. He sighs, something was troubling his mind right now.

"What are you doing?"Panthro comes over to him.

Tygra looks up at him"Sitting."

"Looks like it to me your thinking more so."Panthro as he sits down next to him."Whats on your mind?"

"Nothing."Tygra tells him, as he looks back at his gun.

Panthro grunts"What happen to happen to her. There ain't nothing you can do about it. Just give her some space."

"Excuse me?"Tygra looks at him.

"Zahra, I know that's what your thinking about. It's what everyone is here."Panthro tells him, he turns and looks at Tygra with a serious face."Look, no matter how hard any of try to experience the pain she felt, when she was caught. We can't. We're not her. She is not going to talk about with anyone. That much I know. I can tell she not to big on the touchy side. So she keeps it to herself. That way she can deal with herself."

Tygra did not say anything, Panthro knew he was right about you. And so did Tygra, infact everyone did. That was what made them all worry more about your recovery. Getting up, he leaves Panthro.

"Going for a walk."he tells him.

Panthro just watches him, as he shakes his head.

Tygra walked through the village, his mind still on what Panthro. As well, he was worried about you. Ever since you left the Berbils village. You had not been the same. You seem just a bit jumpy at things. And what weighed on you the most was the lost of your powers. He noticed, when you could not fire your arrows, he noticed when you try to meditate you could not stay focused, he knew you where trying to understand why your powers where gone, and he saw how you could no longer use your cloth to fly.

All this you carried with you, he knew you where putting yourself down, with the lost of your powers. You where seeping deeper and deeper into depression. He knew you cried on your own, when you left the group for hours and hours. At times he would follow you. Watching you weep at your own relfection in the water. And so many times he did nothing but just stand there and watch you.

"Anol shalom

Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um shaddai  
Flavum  
Nom de leesh  
Ham de nam um das  
La um de

Flavne…"

That song caught his ear, he stops walking. As he looks around, he could hear it in the wind, through the planets. Listening carefully, he starts to follow, as it guided him to open clearing, there was huge what seem like a lake, with a waterfall coming down.

But it was what was in that waterfall, what took his breath away. It was you, sitting on rock as the waterfall hit you. You where happy, as you let the water run down your body, while you sang.

"Anol shalom

Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um shaddai  
Flavum  
Nom de leesh  
Ham de nam um das  
La um de  
Flavne…  
We de ze zu bu  
We de sooo a ru  
Un va-a pesh a lay  
Un vi-I bee  
Un da la pech ni sa  
(Aaahh)  
Un di-I lay na day  
Un ma la pech a nay  
Mee di nu ku  
La la da pa da le na da na  
Ve va da pa da le na la dumda  
Anol shalom  
Anol sheh ley kon-nud de ne um.  
Flavum.  
Flavum.  
M-ai shondol-lee  
Flavu…  
Lof flesh lay  
Nof ne  
Nom de lis  
Ham de num um dass  
La um de  
Flavne…  
Flay  
Shom de nomm  
Ma-lun des  
Dwondi.  
Dwwoondi  
Alas sharum du koos

Shaley koot-tum" as you sang, your voice echoed through the wind and trees. It was as if your voice it's self was controlling, what was going on around this area.

Tygra looked at you, but you did not see him. Your eyes looked down at the water. They showed him something he had never seen with you. They seem so calm and peaceful. As you sang, you did not pay attention to Tygra as he watched you, and you did notice him.

Till you turned around. To find him extremely close to you, it look like he was in a trace, but it was hard to tell. As his eyes looked right into yours, he smiled at you softly. It was not hard nor cocky. It was a soft one, a content one, a accepting one. He closes his eyes, as if he could still hear you song through the trees and wind.

He gentle touches his forehead with yours, you just looked at him. He still kept his eyes closed, you then slowly start to move your hand, which grabs it gently. Pulling it back slowly. He then shakes his head no at you.

You understood why, as you start to slowly ball up your fist, but he would not let you, he linked his fingers with yours, this caught you off guard. Making you look at it, your whole body started to shake, and it was not from the water. You tighten your eyes, only to have water from the waterfall come from your eyes, as the drops fall into the water. Causing a few ripples.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh..."Tygra tells you calmly"Shhhhhh..."

His voice was so calm and gentle, that you did stop trembling. Finally relaxing, you let your forehead rest on his. As you both stayed like that, listening to wind carry your song.

Elsewhere, with the twins, WilyKit had begun to play her flute, soon other elephants joined in with her. As they became their own band, Amun and Snarf joined in with them. Making their way to middle of the whole village, petals floated around them. WilyKit and her brother where having a great time.

As WilyKit played more and more, she heard someone join through singing. She looks up quickly, as well the others to see you. She was surprised to see standing there singing while she played her music. You smile at her, she understood as she kept playing, while she played, you kept up with her with your high note. Standing behind you was Tygra who just smiled at the way you and WilyKit connected.

You both where in-sync, till it mixed together, that it was hard to tell who was singing and playing. The tone got louder and better. Till it broke a few statues. Which made her stop, as well you.

"What just happen?"she asked.

"Seems where all where in perfect harmony."Aburn tells her."A very powerful force."

WilyKit looks down at her flute"Wow"her eyes lite up. She then looks up at you coming over"Zahra, we all where in perfect harmony."she tells you excited, as she comes over to hug you.

WilyKat comes over as well."Both of you, forgive me for the way I had acted."you tell them"I did not mean to snap at you. You are my family, a-"

"It's ok."WilyKat tells you, you look at him. He gives you a toothy smile, along with his sister.

"We know your still thinking about what happen with your powers."WilyKit tells you.

"And if counts, we still think your a really cool older sister."WilyKat tells you."Even without them."

You look at them both, as they smile at you. You smile back at them as you nod your head."Alright."

Tygra watches as the three of you do a family hug. He smiles to himself, the three of you break it as you talk with them, they cheer as the three of you walk off with Amun and Snarf following behind.

For the rest of the day, you spend it with the twins. It felt good, it helped to take your mind off your main concern. As night came, Lion-O came back, he and the others where looking over the side at something that was causing the ground to shake. WilyKat hurries over there.

You get there as well, just as Anet suggested meditating. Looking over the side, there was a huge rock like monster making it's way up the side of the temple.

"Let's move"Lion-O tells everyone, as he runs out the temple the others follow him, but the twins, Snarf and Amun.

"..."you look down at everyone, as they try to fight off the monster only for it to rebuild it's self.

Pushing away from the wall, you hurry up out of the temple, as you hurry up to get down to the others, picking up some rocks you throw them at the monster. Who turns to see you. The others do as well.

"Is she crazy?!"Panthro yells"Move!"

The monster brought up it's fist as it crashes it down, where you stood. But you move just in time, but the ground beneath you started shake. You quickly hurry up the steps, to some more stable ones. Just as you turn around, you see the monster seal away the others, in rock prison. Turning you hurry up back to the temple. Once you reach it, the giant's hand comes over you. Making you stop, as it shakes the ground more.

You look around to see WilyKat with Snarf, by a tree. You hurry to make your way there.

"WilyKat, are you both alright?"you asked him.

He nods his head"Where is WilyKit?"

"Meditating."he tells you as he points, you look and see here over there with the elephants, the monster was destroying the place, it was getting closer to her and the elephants, wasting no time you make your way over to her. Amun was right by her, meditating as well.

Just as you where about to touch her, she starts to play her flute again. Soon the elephants join in with her. The monster was getting closer, you stand infront of her.

"Harmony Zahra"she tells you.

You turn and look at her,as she kept playing. Opening your mouth, you join her. Though your voice was a cracking till you calmed down. As the tone got louder so did your voice. The monster got closer and closer. Just as it was about to attack, the music started to make it crack as it falls apart, destroyed.

Everyone stops playing, as they look at the rubble of rocks left from the monster.

Turning to look at WilyKit, she smiles at you. You nod your head at her. But she comes to hug anyway. Which you take.

The next morning, the elephants where cleaning up the mess, while you and the group stood with Anet and Aburn. Who explained to Lion-O about looking at the big picture inorder to see things.

You place a hand on each of the twins, as they look up at you with small smile. Anet had Lion-O try it once more with the sword which he did.

"The stone, it's in the hut. The stone is in the hut."he says.

Which came to a shock to everyone, not wasting anytime. Everyone hurries to make their way over there. Opening it, there was nothing there at all. No stone, no nothing.

"I don't understand?"Lion-O comes out of the hut

"Perhaps a different approach is in order."Anut"Go to the forest of Magi Oar, one of the most enchanted places on all of Third Earth, there the power of the sword will be amply and your connection with it."He then turns to you."And it will help you understand something newer."

You look at a bit confused."Where is this place?"Lion-O asked him.

"Umm, isn't..."Anut, as he looks at Aburn

"I was just there"Aburn, as he looks away trying to remember.

Everyone groans, as they wait for the both of them to remember about the location of this place.


	31. Magic

Finally in the Forest of Magi Oar, after getting the directions from the Elephants. Unloading the Thundertank to get the camp set up, while Lion-O was trying to use the Sword of Omens. Which was not working, much to his displeasure.

With you, you had wondered off a bit from the group. It something about this forest, that either made you uncomfortable or energized you. The second you had stepped foot in here. It was like something, some sort of force that rushed right into you.

Not sure what it was, touching the ground. You close your eyes."..."Staying quiet, you just listen to all that around you, when you felt something slightly shock you.

You snatch your hand back quickly, as you lost your breath for a second. Looking at the ground with wide eyes, you where sure you heard the ground or the forest itself just say something to you. Looking at your hand as it slightly trembled just a bit, it looked just fine. Like nothing happen to it at all.

"...W-what was that?"you asked yourself outloud, when you heard footsteps behind you.

"There you are."it was Panthro"The twins got the firewood, and everyone is waiting for you to come back so we can eat."

"...Sorry..."you tell him, as you look back down at the ground.

He looks at you arching a eyebrow"Whats wrong?"he asked you.

Quickly you turn and look at him"It's nothing."

"Well if it nothing,can we go back. Some of us are hungry."he tells you, as he turns and starts to walk back when he realized you had not followed him."Now what?!"

"You can go back Panthro, I don't mind if you all start without me."you tell him, as you turn your back to him and walked the other way."I have something things I need to do."

He did not protest, just shrugged his shoulders as he walks away. Making sure he was gone, you turn your full attention back to the ground. As you place both your hands down. Clearing your mind, closing your eyes, and relaxing your body.

Just sitting there on your knees, listen to everything around you in this place. Taking it all inside, the energy it made surge through your body, shot straight to your mind.

A loud screech noise echoed through your mind, it hurt mind. It was like something just tore at you from the inside.

Your eyes open up quickly, as you stand up quickly as well. Trying to retrain your balance, shaking your head as you turn around and walk back to the others.

"Where going to have settle this eventually."Lion-O tells Tygra"May the best cat win." He smirks at his older brother.

Who slightly gives him a sorrowful grin."Settle what?"you asked.

They both look up from the fire, as they see you coming over to them both. You stand between them."Hey, Zahra."Lion-O greets you with a smile.

You slightly smile at him"So what is that you both have to settle, and the best cat wins?"you asked him.

He pokes at the fire, looking away from you. You look at Tygra, he eye gestures to his brother then back to you. Your eyes drop, as you look at Lion-O understanding what he meant.

"Everything ok"he asked you, you just nod your head yes.

Lion-O picks up some more fire wood as he throws it into the fire, which cause it to explode into blue flames. You cover your face, as the three of you look up to see blueish looking ghost come out. Which woke up everyone.

The twins come running over"Ghost!"

"And their coming from the wood"Cheetara.

Everyone looks on as more come out, you push the twins behind you, Tygra takes out his pistol and tries to shot them, which did nothing. Cheetara tried next with her staff, but still nothing at all.

Frustrated that you could not do anything, as the spirits surround everyone, closing in. Amun starts to bark at them, as his fur stood up straight. You look down at him, this had to be the first time he showed ferocity. He jumps out infront of everyone as he kept barking at them.

"Least he has guts"Panthro looks at Amun"The problem with ghost is that you can't punch them in the face."

"Don't worry, I got something that never fails."Lion-O says, as he takes out the sword"Thundercats, hooooo"the sword did not activate"until now"

The spirits screech as more came, Amun still kept barking at them, he runs till he was in center of them.

"Amun!"you call to him, you where just about to go and get him. When the markings on him start to glow brightly.

"Is that a new trick?"Panthro asked you.

You where to stun, his marks have never glow before this brightly before. The only time they have ever glow was if he turned into his other form. But the light he gave off was much brighter.

His size started to change slowly, until another bright followed by a voice caught everyone's attention, even Amun. Who stops as well.

"Be gone evil spirits or face the wrath of the Wood Forgers"looking to see who that voice belonged to. It was one of the Wood Forgers. He had blue skin, and what look like a giant paintbrush strapped to his back, along with a thick notebook infront of him. He was holding a strip of paper,that gave off the light.

The spirits turn their attention to him, as they screech at him. He just stood there"Snips, scatters these spirits to the wind."

Looking, another Wood Forger comes out. Using paper made pinwheels to cause an air current that held him up in the air. Using the pin wheels a huge gust of wind, comes out as it hits spirits destroying them.

"Gami, fold them a nightmare. So they can see what fear is."the leader tells another Wood Forger.

Looking, as the other one comes out. Which was women with dark skin and green eyes. Using her paper, she crumbles it up. As she drops it, the spirits go to it, the paper turns into a huge dragon. Opening it's mouth firing at the spirits with. Destroying them.

The leader jumps down from where he was"And now with a mere stroke of my brush. Your frenzy is put to rest."He throws up his piece of paper. As it floats down, with a quick swipe of his brush he draws a vase on it. The vase starts to glow, as it starts to suck in the rest of the spirits.

Everyone watches on amazed, till it was done. And there where no more spirits left.

"Did they just defeat them with paper?"Tygra asked astonished

"A nunchucks are a weapon, a sword is a weapon. Paper isn't any kind of weapon."Pantro looks on confused.

The Wood Forgers make their way over everyone, the twins waste no time going over to them.

"That was amazing"WilyKit tells them.

"And just in time."Lion-O"I'm Lion-O lord of the Thundercats"

"Welcome to the Magi Oar Forest, Lion-O. We are the Wood Forgers"The leaders greets Lion-O back, he throws up a piece of paper, that starts to light up as more light up after it."Quickly now, it's not safe here."

He and his Wood Forgers start to walk off, picking up Amun. You follow as well, the papers up above helped to light the ways. The twins where talking with them asking them more about their powers.

You held onto to Amun, a bit tightly. Looking around the forest, you felt a bit uneasy. A hand fell on your shoulder. Looking up, you see that it was Tygra.

"Are you ok?"he asked you.

"I'm fine."you tell him, placing Amun down so he could walk.

"You don't look fine. Whats going on?"he asked you.

Just as you about to answer him, the leader of the Wood Forgers comes over, making you stop since he was right infront of you.

"The young ones tell me that you are master in magic as well?"he smiles at you.

You nod your head slowly"Y-Yes."you stutter, he was pretty close to you. Taking your hand gentle in his, he leads you away from Tygra.

"You do not mind, if we talk about your skills?"he asked you"I can tell you are a master, the magic is all around you and flowing in you."

Seeing you pretty much had no choice, you accompany him to the front, leaving an upset Tygra behind.

The Leader introduced himself to you as Zig, he talked to you about how his magic worked. Everyone watched you two.

"Magic ain't the only thing he interested in."Panthro throws out, chucking a bit.

"..."Lion-O frowns along with Tygra.

Finally come to a stop, looking on at huge building,with a paper mill attached to it."This is the School of Paper Arts, and am it's head master."Zig tells everyone, but looks at you the most with a smile."Come" he takes you with him, as the others follow him.

"Task with training our students in ways of wood foraging."Zips"inorder to carry out our missions to help those in need."

Zig took everyone inside the school, it was huge. Looking around at everything, the twins where more so amazed.

"Magi Oar is an enchanted forest."Zig"Who's power we harness through paper, inorder to protect it."

"Protect it from whom?"Cheetara asked.

Zig stops walking, as he takes out a piece of paper he draws a bird on it."Viragor"Zig tells everyone as the paper lights up, the bird comes off. It starts to fly around everyone."A monster known to swallow men whole and snatch children in the night."

"He doesn't look so tough."Lion-O scuffs cockily.

"I don't think he's been drawn to scale."Tygra points out.

"He seeks to drive us from the forest, for his own evil intent. Not long ago it like might do just that. Till we built this paper mill"Zig tells everyone"Come let me show you."

As the others started to follow him, you do as well. When you stopped, looking over your shoulders. It was like someone or something was calling your name. Turning back to follow the others, when you felt that samething again.

Feeling the need to listen to it, you do so. Leaving the group. Making your way inside the school. You walk down the hallways, amazed by what you saw. But it soon turned to worry.

"Something does not feel right here." You tell yourself."But what is it?...the energy is so faint. Ah, without my connection not strong enough to my powers. I cannot really do much but feel this little thing that is causing me so much right now."

Sighing to yourself, as you stop walking. Something then flutter infront of you, you look at it, as it flies away. Soon more came, getting a better look, you see they are butterflies, they started to tickle you on the bare part of your skin. But it was more so they where pushing you somewhere. You move as they wanted you too, as you tried to swoosh them away.

Not paying attention at all to who was infront of you, lucky for you that person catches you. Quickly you look up to see who it was, who had gotten you.

It was Zig, he smiles at you"Zahra, am I correct?"he asked you.

You nod your head yes at him, seeing he still holding onto you. Separating yourself from him. As you move back and a few feet away.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to wonder off on my own."you tell"I will go and find the others."

Turning around you start to leave, but the butterflies come flutter around you.

"Please, I don't mind."he tells you coming over, as he swoosh his butterflies away from you. You look at him, he smiles at you."Zahra, is it true what your brother and sister say. Your magic is no more?"

This shocked, though you tried not to show it. Nodding your head to him"Yes, it is true."

"Do believe it is gone?"he asked you.

You did not know how to respond to that. He chuckles to himself"Magic is never gone from those who wield it."he walks around you as he stops behind you, he takes out his brush as he draws something. Then puts it front of you. The papers glows, as flower grows from it. He moves closer to ear."It always blooms into something much better, and more beautiful."

Getting uncomfortable with him, you make distance between him and you."Thank you for the advice."

He looks at you, a bit stun. But returns back to his smile"Zahra, you have so much magic in you."he moves closer as you move back, till your back hit a wall. Looking down one of the hallways, you go for it, only to be stopped by his butterflies, you go for the other way but got the samething.

Zig steps a bit closer, you narrow your eyes at him. Just as he was about to say something.

"Zahra, there you are."Tygra's voice.

Zig stops, as the butterflies go away. Tygra walks over to you both. He looks at Zig, he goes over to you"Come on, the others are looking for you. Excuse us."he takes you with him.

Once further away from him, and you both could not see him any more. Tygra slightly grows under his breath, then turns to look at you."Are you alright?"

Nodding your head"I'm fine."

"Why did you walk off?"he asked you.

"...There is something about this place. I...I'm not sure."you tell him. He looks at you, you looked confused. With his hand he uses it to guide you back to looking at him.

He places a kiss on your forehead."Everything will be fine."he kisses your forehead again"Lets meet back with the others."

You nod your head, as he leads you away. Both of your make it outside. Once you did, a loud eagle sound was heard up in the sky.

Looking up, to see a humongous bird with an owls face, bat like wings shaped ears, white fur or feathers around it's neck and blue-gray feathers and wings.

"Get out of my forest."it tells everyone, as it goes and knocks over one of the buildings.

Lion-O and Zig then come out"That's Viragor."Zig tells everyone.

He soon gets his Wood Forgers, as they battle Viragor."You forget I'll always be stronger then you. I don't need paper to harness this forest's magic."

With that begin said, Viragor uses his wings as to cast a huge gusts of wind. Which knocks out the Woof Forgers.

Lion-O rushes to their aid"They helped us, time to return the favor."He takes out his sword"Hooooo!"as he tries to activate the sword, but still got nothing."Come on."He starts to shake it, that he did not pay attention to Viragor coming at him. By the time he realized Viragor opens his mouth about to swallow him.

"Sorry he's not on the menu."Cheetara runs, and uses her staff on Viragor to keep his mouth open. He flew up with her. You look around for something to use, but found nothing.

Looking back up at her, as she struggled with him."Don't worry I got her."Tygra tells you. He uses his whip as he whips it at her. He gets her just in time as he yanks her down.

"If we lose the mill we lose everything."Zig say.

"Don't worry he's about to be grounded."Lion-O tells him, aiming the claws of the gauntlet at Viragor. He fires them, which wraps around Viragor.

"Let go!"you rush to Lion-O, as you grab onto him. The second you did, the both of you get yanked up into the air by Viragor.

"Zahra!"the twins yell for you.

You grip onto Lion-O as best you could. But you started to slip, looking down at the sea of trees below you both. Your grip slips more, when Lion-O grabs you and yanks you back up with him. He held onto you, tightly.

"I've got you."he tells you."Press the stone."he tells you, you do as he asked. Pressing it, as you both got riled in. Lion-O pushes you up on the Viragor, he follows behind you. Making his way to the top of his head the both of you."Hold on."he pulls on some of the feathers. Making Viragor screech louder, Lion-O makes him go different way. He forced Viragor to go down to the trees, looking straight ahead, you see a huge one coming up.

"Hang on."Lion-O grabs you"Jump."he jumps off with you, as the bird hits the tree hard. Lion-O then throws you a bit, you grab onto a branch, while he used his claws to hang onto the tree. You pull yourself up, as you see Lion-O drop to the ground.

The bird gets back up"Lion-O!"you yell for him. He looks and see Viragor coming at him. He moves out the way, which was good for him. But not for you, the tree you where in Viragor breaks it down.

You fall out of it"Zahra!"Lion-O yells for you, you fall down fast.

Cursing to yourself mentally for not having anything to help you. Closing your eyes, you wanted for the impact of the ground. When instead you felt yourself on something soft.

Opening your eyes, you look to find that you where on Viragor. This surprised you"Thank you."as you understood.

"Zahra!"Lion-O still yelled for you. Looking back down at him.

"Hold on."Viragor tells you. You do as he said, grabbing onto this feathers. He dives back down, the force was alot, lucky you where hanging on.

"You may open your eyes now."Viragor tells you.

You do so, as you look and see he was flying normally.

"Zahra!"Lion-O calls for you.

You look down over the side of Viragor to see him in his claws."Lion-O"

He waves to you with a smile. You nod your head to him slightly a small smile."Let me show you both something."Viragor interrupts your little reunion"The Magi Oar is an ancient forest, one I've cared for centuries."

"I thought that was Wood Forger's job?"Lion-O asked a bit confused.

"They sure give that impression don't they?"Viragor"No their mealy guest, and have out worn their welcome. I allowed them into the forest, because I believed in their mission. But Zig wanted more power. That meant more paper, so he built the mill."

Viragor then comes and lands down to a part of the forest that has been chopped down. With nothing left but stumps."Once they where content with fallen timber, now they strip my forest. Don't they understand, these trees are alive. That mill must be destroyed."

You stand next to Lion-O as Viragor told you both all this. Placing your hand on the stump, you clear your mind. Standing back up, you take your hand back as well.

"I knew something was wrong."you tell yourself."I could feel it."

"The forest called out to you. Your magic did so."Viragor.

"..."you look at him"I do not have magic anymore."

"You do, the forest can feel it. I can feel it. Tap into it's energy and you will see."Viragor tells you.

You look at him"We should go back."

"Viragor well help you destroy that mill"Lion-O tells him, he looks at you. You nod your head in agreement, you both get on him. With that he takes off, back to the mill.

You hold onto Lion-O so you would not fall off. On your way back, you could feel the forest's magic calling out to you. It was overwhelming to you. But in a good way, that is slightly scared you. To which you respond by making your grip a bit tighter on Lion-O.

Dropping your head down, as you try to accept this.*...I'm sca-*

Lion-O placed his hand on yours, which snapped you out of it. You look up at him"Zahra"his grip tighten on yours, which made you loosen yours up. He turns and looks at you, he smiles at you."I'm right here with you. You can do this. I know you can."he tells you in a calm voice.

Viragor looks up at you both quickly, he then smiles to himself. It did not take long before reaching the mill. He makes himself known by a screech.

He comes and lands in the middle of the ground of the school. You and Lion-O jump off him.

"Zahra!"the twins run over to you.

"You haven't been telling the whole story. Have you Zig?"Lion-O asked him.

"Your hurting this forest, your killing for own selfish needs."you accuse him.

"Lion-O, Zahra what is the meaning of this?"Zig asked you both.

Lion-O turns to the others"Viragor is no monster."

"He did break my staff."Cheetara tells him.

"Sorry about that"Viragor apologizes to her.

"He is the real protector of this forest."Lion-O

Zig runs over to him"Is your vision so misguided, you've taken up his cause?!"

"Your one to talk about misguided visions"Viragor

"It doesn't have to be this way Zig, your school can exist in harmony, with the forest."

Zig shakes his head no"Some must suffer for the greater good,Lion-O."

"And who decided what the greater good is?"Lion-O slightly demands.

"You still can't see the big picture can you?"Zig, his other Forgers come to his side.

"No, you just can't"you tell him, as your eyes start to glow.

"I think I'm finally starting too."Lion-O tells him.

"You have failed to learn your lesson. So I must try a stricter approach"with that he uses his paper to form wings as he takes off into the sky."Wood Forgers attack!"he commands them.

Lion-O ontop of Viragor as they both go after Zig. Turning back to fight with his pupils. Tygra goes to fight Gami, who uses her paper to make her dragon again. Using his whip he turns himself invisible.

He then goes to attack turn himself visible again as he goes and tries to shot at the dragon. Who fire back at him, he moves out of the way from the attack. But the dragon grabs ahold of his whip. Which it yanks it, throwing Tygra hard to the ground.

"..."you waste no time as you hurry to catch him, you got him just in time. But the impact on your made you hit the ground and roll with him as well. You both stop, once you hit the wall. He lay ontop of you.

Getting out from under him, you look at him, as you roll him over. Lifting his face with your hand"Tygra?"he did not respond to you. He was out cold. You touch your forehead to his, as you hold back your tears.

Amun comes over barking to your side. You stand up not paying him any mind."Watch him Amun."you tell him. As you look at Gami and dragon.

Your eyes turn deadly, you start to walk to her slowly, never taking your eyes off her."It is because of all of you. The forest is hurting. You all are causing pain to the innocence. Who have done no wrong."

She sees you coming, as her dragon fires a blast at you.

"Zahra!"WilyKat see you.

The blast hits you, Gami smile only for it to fade, as she sees you uninjured. Her dragon fires again and again. But nothing as you walk closer to her.

Your eyes started to glow, as you body start to outling itself in lightish purple color. You stop walking to your hands to your side"I will not allow you to hurt this forest any more. Or any other for that matter. No more!"you yell at her, as huge gust of winds pick up, Gami covered her eyes. As she looked at you.

Lifting yourself of the ground on your own, position your hands up above you, they both form together a huge energy ball, as energy shot out of it. The others look at you.

"Whoa..."the twins

"..."Panthro looks on as well, even Cheetara.

Using the ball you rotate around as you form a energy circle once it connected back to where it began, the circle glowed. As it then fires a huge energy beam at her, and her dragon. Destroying her notebook along with her dragon.

She too was out as well, you then turn your attention Nips, he sees this as he fires his snowflake surkins. But you reflect them with ease. Sending them back with more force. They hit him, as he became frozen.

Seeing the forgers where beat, you turn your attention to the mill.

"Everyone move!"Panthro tells everyone, as he runs to get Tygra picking him up.

They all hurry up and leave, using the new energy you have."No pain, no more suffering!"you lash out your energy, as it expands destroying the school along with it as well.

With the others, they look as they see you destroy the school. All shocked at what you just did, Tygra starts to come to it.

"Oww, what is going on?"he asked.

Lion-O and Viragor return, to see the school fall."Whoa?!"Lion-O looks

"Zahra did all that."Panthro tells him, still shocked.

Viragor looks on, then in a blinding flash. You teleport infront of them all, still glowing, though you looked a bit different, you had markings on your arms, legs all the way to your face. Your look was kinda eerie to them.

You turn to Viragor"..."he nods his head to you, as you do the samething.

Next thing, you power down. Your eyes close, as you fall out the air.

"Zahra!"everyone races to catch you. But Viragor beat them to it. He used his wing to catch you. He lays you down slowly and gently.

Tygra hurries by your side."Zahra,Zahra!"he calls for you.

Lion-O reaches your other side"Zahra!"he calls out for you.

Everyone waits, when you started to come to it. Slowly you open your eyes. To see everyone around you. Though Amun was in your face. He barks at you playfully.

You sit up slowly with the help of both Tygra and Lion-O.

"D-did..."you try to get out.

"Yeah we did."WilyKat tells you as he turns and looks, you look as well. To your surprise to see the school was no more.

"You did all that. That was soo awesome."WilyKit tells you with a smile.

"..."you just look on stun.

"Come."Viragor tells you all"And rest."

The next morning, after a night of rest. Viragor stood infront of you all. He presented Cheetara with a new staff. He explained and thanked Lion-O for his help.

"And for you."he looks at you. He presents you with a necklace with a small tailsmen."It will help you to gain more control over your new magic."

"..."you take it from him as you put it on.

"Very rare is your magic, you are able to tap into natures energies. And bend them to your will. Not many can do that."he tells you"You must be at harmony to do so. Something inside you must have been perished. You are now nature's avatar. Carry that title well."

You look down at the tailsmen, then up at him as you nod your head in respect.

"Sooo, cool."the twins cheer you on.

Amun wags his tail. He then looks up at Amun, who arches an eyebrow at him."As for you, it's been sometime since I've seen you. Your right, she was the right choice. And she is going down the right path. But why must you pick the trouble ones all the time."

Amun barks at him, as he wags his tail. Viragor just softly chuckles to himself"Teach her well."

Amun nods his head, as he goes over to you.

"Lion-O, a word."Viragor calls him over.

Lion-O goes over to him"Yes?"

Viragor looks over at you, Lion-O does as well, then back at Viragor who was looking at him again."I can sense you both have a strong bond connection."

Lion-O looks at him"..."

"When all unravels, do not let it tarnish the bond you both share. For if you do, you will lose something important."Viragor tells him in a serious voice.

"...Like what?"Lion-O asked him.

Viragor turns away from him"..."with that he flies off leaving Lion-O to ponder what he meant.


	32. Unseen

Placing a basket of fruit down that you had collected inside the tank. When the necklace that Viragor gave you catches your eye the tailsmen was made from well carved out stone, with interesting designs in them, the same that appeared on your back the mill, taking a hold of the tailsmen part. You smile at it, not paying attention to someone coming behind you.

Two arms come from behind you, wrapping around your waist, which made you stiff up a bit. Till you heard Tygra chuckle from behind you. Making you ease up.

"What are you looking at?"he asked you, he rest his chin on your shoulder. You hold tailsmen on the necklace for him to see.

He looks at it"I see. If we were back on Thundera I could get you something better."he jokes with you.

Though you did not take it as such, hearing him say that. You move away from him, he noticed your sudden mood change. Despite all that has happen, the destruction of Thundera was what still weighed heavily on you. Though for your own reason, the others did not know.

"Zahra..."Tygra calls out to you, as he makes his way over to you"I didn't mean to bring that up."As he turns you around to face him, though you did not look at him. Using a hand, he guides your face to you look at him.

Which you did, he could tell you felt sad about the city, and you knew he was sorry for saying that joke. Using the same hand, he brushes back your bangs gently with his fingers. Giving you a warm smile, you smile back at him the same way.

As you both inched in closer, closing your eyes, he did the samething. Placing your hands on his chest, just centimeters apart, just as both your lips brushed upon the others, ready to full connect.

"Zahra!Zahra!"WilyKat yells as does WilyKit.

Their yelling startled you and Tygra, to which he bumps his head on something. As you move away from knocking over the basket of fruit which rolled all over on the floor of the tank.

Tygra rubs his head, a bit upset at the twins sudden appearance. They both get there, with Snarf and Amun.

"Za- what happen here?"WilyKit asked looking at you and Tygra. WilyKat does the samething though he he frowns.

"Yeah, what happen?"he demands more so then ask, as he holds his arms looking Tygra suspiciously .

"Nothing."Tygra tells him, still rubbing his head. WilyKat looks at him, then at you, not all buying it.

WilyKit goes over to help you with the fruit, Tygra joins in with her.

WilyKat walks over to help as well"I don't know, you tell me."he questions Tygra.

Who arches an eyebrow at him, it did not phase him one bit. You finish getting all the fruit up and back int he basket.

"Yes?"you ask the twins.

"..."they look at you.

"You both where calling out to her for something."Tygra tells them still irritated by their disruption from earlier.

"Oh, we just wanted to see where you where."WilyKit tells you"And that everyone is ready to go back to the Elephant village."

"Oh, ok."you tell them.

"Zah-ah there you are."Lion-O comes around the corner, he makes his way inside the tank. As he makes his way over to you, he smiles at you."Are you ready to go?"

You nod your head to him"Yes."

"That's good, cause Panthro is ready."He tells you.

Nodding your head to him, when he looks at the tailsmen on your necklace. He takes hold of it, as he looks at it a bit more. Tygra growls low. Tensing up just a bit, seeing how close Lion-O was. You where about to take it, when he let it go himself.

"It suits you, I knew you could do it."he smiles at you.

"..."you nod your head to him"Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yeah."Lion-O agrees with you, he then turns to Tygra who tried not to have on his upset face"Panthro wants you up front."

"Why me? Why don't you go?"Tygra asked him.

"Cause he asked you."Lion-O tells him.

"..."Tygra narrows his eyes at his younger brother, who was somewhat taken back by this.

Tygra was about to say something, but saw your eyes gesture to leave. He calms himself down, as he leaves the tank. When he did Cheetara comes in, looking back at Tygra sensing his anger."Is everything ok?"she asked.

"I don't know."Lion-O tells her, as the door to the tank closes, and Panthro takes off back to the Elephants village.

Wanting some fresh air, you open portholes as you grab some fruit to give to Tygra and Panthro.

"Fruit?"you asked them, as you held out for them to take.

"Thanks."Panthro tells you as he takes his from you.

Just as Tygra was about to take his, Lion-O comes out with Cheetara.

"So this whole time the stone has been at the Elephants village."Panthro"In their hut."

"Well yes and no."Lion-O"The stone is in hut, in the Astral Plane"

"Astral Plane?"Panthro"And where on Third is the Astral Planes."

"It's not at all on Third Earth Panthro."Cheetara tells him"The Astral Plane is a spirit relem, the hut is just a gateway in."

"Is it in the village or isn't it?"Panthro asked

"It is, and it isn't."Tygra tells him.

Panthro grunts at this"Panthro, just like the energies of this forest and everything else, it is hidden within another part. And only few can sense and connect to the energies can open them to harness them. The same with the hut back at the village. Though the stone is somewhere not on Third Earth, doesn't mean it is not there."

He sighs, as he takes a bite of his fruit. You smile at him, you then hand Tygra his. He takes it from you with a smile, you give him one back as well.

Lion-O noticed this"Took me awhile but I finally got a hang of this sword."he blurts out"Just like you Zahra with your new powers."

You look at him, he smiles at you. You give him a small one back. Tygra grunts at this, taking a bite of his fruit as the juice trickles down.

"That's good Lion-O."you tell him, you where about to smile at him, when placed his hand on yours.

You look up at him, he had on a serious face, as he makes his grip a bit tighter"I'm glad too, cause now I can protect you."

You did not know what to say, though you did take your hand back, as you go back inside the tank. Lion-O watches you, he then looks down at his older brother, whom he smiles at. Though Tygra did not return it.

In just sometime, the Thundertank stops."By Thundera!"Panthro's voice booms.

You, Cheetara, and the twins come out to look to see in shock, the Elephant's village was under attack.

"The Elephant's village."WilyKit grabs onto you, you hold her.

"Sword of Omen's give me sight beyond sight."Lion-O uses the sword. Everyone waits for him to finish, it lasted for a few seconds."We're too late, the lizards have already found the hut."he tells everyone.

Panthro goes and parks the tank, as everyone gets out. He uses a scope to look onto the Elephant village"Grune..."he says his name in disgust.

Right then, your blood froze and your heart stopped. You could not breath, Amun noticed this with you. He looks onto you worried. Your mind screamed of the times when you where younger, with him standing over you with a evil smile, when a huge foot came down hard. Making everything blackout.

It effected you, as you grab onto your head. Dropping to your knees quickly and hard. It caught everyone's attention, along with Amun's yelping to you.

"Zahra!"the twins reach your first.

"Whats wrong? Are you ok?"WilyKit asked you.

You try to calm yourself, as you slowly nod your head."...Wh-what is the attack plain?"you asked everyone. As you try your hardest to shake off the image and headache now.

"We're going to wait until night to attack."Cheetara tells you looking at you worried"Are you sure your alright?"

Pushing yourself up, as you nod your head. You try to stand up straight but your legs gave out on you for second. Tygra flinched to get you, but Cheetara gets you. Holding you up.

"..."Panthro looks at you.

Lion-O comes over to you, you where now sweating a bit, trying to regain your breathing. He looks at you worried"You can't go Zahra, your going to have to stay here."

You shake your head no to him"I-I can go..."you lie to them all, but pain shot up in your mind as you grab it again, digging your nails into Cheetara who did not mind.

"Your staying. And that is an order."Lion-O tells you, seeing you could not fight back. Cheetara leads you back to the tank, as she lays you down. Your breathing was still heavy.

"Jest rest, we'll be back."she tells you, looking at you worried still, she then leaves you as the hatch closes.

You tried to get your breathing under control, the sign on your tailsmen started to glow. Adding the marks from show on your skin. Which allowed your breathing to go back to normal.

With others, they battle some of the lizards before making their way to the village. Until they got caught, due WilyKit stopping Aburn from being killed by one the lizards, giving away everyone's position.

"Weapons on the ground, or the grass eater gets it"Grune tells everyone as he holds his mace to Aburn"And I assure you I won't miss a target this big."

Everyone does as he says, Grune smiles at this. When he noticed you were not with them"Well, where is witch? Did you all get tired of her already? Pity too. I had a wonderful surprise for her."

"Her name is Zahra!"WilyKit yells at him.

Grune looks at her, he growls making her go quiet. He goes to pick up sword"At last the sword falls into worthy hands. Of course it's not what I came here for, where is the spirit stone?"he demands from Lion-O.

"Have you checked the hut?"Lion-O taunts him.

"Oh... you may be prepared for your death."Grune"But are you prepared for theirs?"as the lizards charge up their weapons.

"I don't know where it is."Lion-O tells him.

"And yet you came back to the village."Grune"Wipe out the entire heard."he demands the lizards.

The others gasp, as they look on at the heard as the lizards get ready to fire. When a white fog, started to come as it thickens.

"What!"Grune looks on"If they move shot them."Grune orders his lizards to keep their guns on Lion-O and the rest. As he looks around.

The lizards do as well, when one of them see a quick shadow figure go by them, just as they aim to shoot, an energy arrow hits their weapon, followed by a palm thrust.

The other lizards hear their screams, Grune growls at this. As he picks up his mace, it charges up. He looks carefully, as he sees the figure in the fog. He aims and fires, but misses them. He seems them again and fires again and again everytime. But did not get them.

"Show yourself!"he demands, the second he does. He puts up his mace as he blocks in coming energy arrows. He then chuckles to himself"Well, well..." Looking up quickly, he uses his arm to block an incoming ankle ax kick from you.

You push off his block, as you look up at him. Your tattoos on your body glowed, as did your eyes which where deadly locked on him. The fog comes to a stop as Amun forms to normal self.

"Well, the witch. Thought you wouldn't be lasting for this long with them."Grune smiles at you. As he charges up his mace"I don't care what my orders are with you. This will be fun."

You stand up straight as you aim your arrow at him, you then let it go, but he blocks it. The second he does, he charges at you. You move back just in time. As his mace came down hard. Amun runs to the others.

You go and shoot another arrow at him, but he just blocks them, seeing that was not working. You do hand to hand combat. As you go to strike him, but he just blocks them with ease, laughing at you. He the punches you, but you see this as you block it. His strength was great as you slide back.

Grune smiles at you, as he aims his mace at you, when Amun caught his eye. In a quick swift he blast at Amun. Hitting his mark.

"Amun!"The twins yell for him.

You stand there in shock, as you see the spot where Amun, to find a small crater."..."you hurry to run over there. Only to be quickly grabbed by the throat by Grune tightly. He was cutting off your air supply. As he held you in air with ease.

"Stop it!"WilyKat pleads with him, as he watches you struggling to get air, you claw at Grune's hand.

Grune looks at you"Didn't recognize you for a bit. Trying a new look?"he taunts you with a sly smile, as his hand tightens more around your throat. He turns around to the others."..."he smiles at them."Now about that stone."He looks at Lion-O.

Who looks at you, Grune smiles more at this, seeing his weakness."A rare one isn't she? To bad though."picking up his mace as he charges it up, as he tightens his grip more, you screamed but it could not be heard due to your lack of air. He then throws you down hard, as he points his mace to the back of your head.

"Stop, I know where it is."Lion-O tells him.

"Really?"Grune puts his mace down, as he picks you up by the throat again, as he held onto you.

"Yes, it's in the Astral Plane."Lion-O tells him, though looks at you when he did.

"Well then"he throws you down to the rest. As he looks at Lion-O who walks pass him leading him to the hut.

"Zahra!"the twins look at you, as they hurry over to you. You cough hard as you suck in huge amounts of air, touching your throat, your hand shaking. Though you look over at where Amun once was. The twins look as well, they where about to conclude you when a bright light caught everyone's attention, turning to look see Lion-O opening the Astral Plane. Which amazed everyone.

"Prepare a party to enter."Grune tells his army"But first kill them all."

"No!"the twins protest.

But it did nothing as the weapons started to charge up ready to go off, when missile came aimed at the robots as they destroy them. The lizards look around, a huge metal claw attached to a cable comes out as it destroys another robot, everyone looks on waiting. In just a few seconds the Thundertank comes up over the mountain side.

And in it was Tygra"I don't believe it!"Cheetara surprised

"Me either, who said he could drive my tank"Panthro.

With Tygra causing a distraction, Lion-O takes back his sword from Grune.

"Thundercats!Hoooo!1"he yells out, as the symbol shown in the night sky.

Seeing this, Panthro and Cheetara attack the lizards. You get up, though your balance was off, but you stand your ground. Your tattoos come back as your eyes glow, the twins hurry and move.

The lizards aim their weapons at you, as they fire. With a swipe of your hand, a huge gust of wind sends their fire back at them, as well knocking them down.

"Whoa, look at her go."WilyKit looks at you, you kick in the air sending a gust of wind at them again. Then slam your hands on the ground, causing it shake as earth spike shot up from the ground.

"Yeah!"your brother cheers, that he and his sister did not pay attention to behind them. Until they heard the weapon's charging. Turn they look and see some lizards with their guns at them.

They both scream, which catches your ear. Turning you see them both."No!"you hurry and run to them.

Just as the lizards pull the trigger, something huge pounces on them. You stop running as you see what it was. The twins look up as well terrorized by this creature quatropied large mammal, with creamy color fur, large sharp canines hanging out from its mouth.. As it attacks the rest of the lizards, guarding the twins. You make your over to them, as they quickly grab onto you.

The creature then opens it's mouth as its markings light up, and a huge flamish dark blue blast comes out it's mouth destroying everything in its range.

Once it was done, turning around it looks at you and the twins, when it starts to wag its tail, as it proceeds to lick WilyKat. Who figured it out who it was.

"Amun?!"he smiles at him.

"Amun?!"you look at him, he wags his tail more hearing his name from you"Amun"you smile at him. As you pet him, with the twins.

"Zahra, Zahra!"Tygra calls for you, you look up to see him come running over to you.

Standing up as best you could, he embraces you in a hug. Which you hug him back, the twins look on, while WilyKat frowned.

"Are you alright?"Tygra asked you, he looks at you for any signs of injuries when he sees the mark from Grune on your neck, which upsets him.

"Guys!"Cheetara calls.

You look as you see the lizards had fled along with Grune, she waves for you all to come over to the hut. Which you do with the others. WilyKit rides Amun.

Reaching hut, the other where inside. You look at the doorway into the Astral Plane.

"Finding the stone will not be easy."Anut tells Lion-O"The astral plane is like anything you've ever encounter. There thought itself is formed into reality"

Lion-O exhales hard"Ok, I can do this." He then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turns to find you. You smile at him.

"Do not lose yourself."you tell him, he smiles back at you, when he noticed your mark around your neck. Taking hold of the hand you had on his shoulder. He holds onto it tightly, when he gives it a kiss which surprised and shocked you as well the others. That he took this opportunity, to kiss you on the lips. Though it was quickly.

You where stun, as you touch your lips looking at him. Holding up your hand he still was holding, he smiles softly at you."As long as I hold onto you, and dream. I won't lose myself."

Tygra breaks it up"I'm going with you."he tells Lion-O"This mission is to important for you to handle on your own."

"Thanks, but I don't need your help."Lion-O tells him.

"Funny, cause I already saved your tail once today."Tygra gives him a slight threatening look.

Lion-O looks back at him"I sense a negative energy between you two."Anut tells them.

"Yeah, ever since we were cubs"Tygra tells him

"Fine after you."Lion-O tells him, Tygra looks at him, then passed him at you.

*...Tygra*you call to him in your mind, he knew as he smirks at you not to worry, as he goes into the astro plane.

Lion-O was just about to follow when Aunt stops him"There is one thing I must tell you. I see something, a vision. By evening bell tomorrow you will not a betrayal from your brother like you have never known."

"We don't always get along, but he would never betray me."Lion-O tells him.

"Aunt's vision are never wrong."Aburn tells him.

"Never?"Lion-O seem uneasy about this, as he looks at the Astral Plane, then goes in.

Everyone watches him, you slightly bite your lower lip, where Lion-O kissed you. There was no mistake, those where the same lips that where pressed up against yours when you almost drowned back tower to give you air.

Amun looks at you, he studied your reaction to what just happen. WilyKat noticed this, as he looks over at you.

"Come."Anut tells everyone, as you all leave the hut. Once outside, you move away from the group, to be alone by yourself, as you sit with your feet over the mountain's side. Your head down, but you lift it up as you look over everything, the wind blew your bangs back.

Looking up more into the night sky, you see both Tygra and Lion-O in the stars.


	33. RedemptionFinal

Morning now in the elephant village, you stood infront of the hut with Amun who was still in his larger form, Cheetera, the twins and Aburn, while Panthro went to scout the outer part of the village.

You look at door to the astral plan, nothing but concern rushed over you. Though you try to keep your face straight, you couldn't help but not ball up you hands into fist.

Panthro comes back to give everyone the news."Bad news, the entire village is surrounded."

"How many troops?"Cheetera inquires

"If I had to guess I'd say all of them"Panthro"Considering how hopelessly out number we are, maybe you guys can lend us a hand?" He ask Amun.

"As always we will seek to understand our role, through mediation."he tells him.

"I'll take that as a no."Panthro says a bit upset, as he turns and leaves you all standing there.

"I wonder whats keeping them?"Wilykit ask still looking at the astral plane door.

"Keeping who?"Amun asked her.

"Lion-O and Tygra remember?"she tells him.

"Ah yes of course."Amun"They went after the spirit stone, didn't they?"

"I bet something went wrong."WilyKat says.

"...I hope not"you tell yourself, though Wilykit heard you as she looks up at you, she saw the look on your face.

"I do sense a dark presence within."Amun"But on the astral plane they will face an even greater challenge."

"Whats that?"Cheetera asks

"Themselves. By evening bell tomorrow Lion-O will feel betrayed by his brother"Amun tells her as he looks on at the plane as well.

"..."you fly away from the group.

"Zahra"WilyKit hurries to follow you.

You come and land at the entrance of the village, as you look at huge army that belonged to your father. You start to wonder if you caused all this some how. Everything now that was unfolding. This final out come.

Thinking back to how you made your way to Thundera to warn the King Claudus about the coming of your father. Though all you wanted to do was just tell him so his city would be ready, and leave. But he wanted you to stay. Which you knew was not a good idea. And look what happen, the city as well King Claudus who showed you kindness is now dead. He knew who you where the enemy's daughter, but it did not matter. Even Jaga it did not matter, he treated you like you where citizen of the city. Both of them cared for you in their own way.

Now they no longer stand, you stayed with the group feeling you owed them both that much. To protect their sons, and the last of clerics just for them. After all the pain you had caused the three of them. It was the least you could do. You wanted to take away all their suffering the journey, you preyed that when your father was attacking Lion-O and you came to block it, that you could just die and they would have nothing to worry about. And you no regrets.

But it did not happen, when you where in your death like state, you where ready to go. But something or someone stopped you from taking death's hand. A voice, that was like faint sound, though strong enough to pull you back to the land of living. To wake up to find everyone around you. All happy to have you back. You felt something that day that has been growing inside you all this time. That you have tired to run away from.

Wanting to leave, but you couldn't, something kept you there. As you stayed things grew more and more. Mainly with the both brother's feelings towards you grew. Not wanting any attachment to neither of them, their emotions overflowed your own. They've each showed in their own way how they care for you greatly. Though you denied them the right of you caring for them on that same level. You could feel inside of you growing to that level.

Afraid of it as you where, never experience it before in your life. It frighten you but also warmed you up in the inside. Though the most change was when you found you had family with the twins. Knowing you where raised to be good and turned bad. Through the twins you where able to open up more. Showing more of your compassionate side to them all, even though Panthro did not trust you. He had every right.

Those memories put a smile on your face, but it faded at the thought of Lion-O and Tygra in the astral plane. You remember learning about it with your father. Things could happen in there, any one could take advantage of it and turn it to their need.

And with the Tygra's anger towards his younger brother was just the perfect spot to heat it up more. You place a hand over your heart, as it started to hurt on its own. No matter how you think about it, it still all boiled down to you. You where the soul cause of the problem with them both, and with everything. No matter how you try to redeem yourself through your good acts and even being raised good as well.

"Zahra..."Wilykit places a gentle hand on you, making you snap out of it. Turning around you look at your little sister. She was worried about you. You regain your normal face as you smile at her."Are you ok?"

"Yes."you tell her, she didn't buy it at all. Before she could say anything.

"Their coming."Panthro tells everyone, you and her run over by him and the others"Their making their move. So are you going to help us?"he asked the elephants"Or wait for that army to roll over your village"

"We where suppose to mediate that weren't we."Amun ask Aburn"Completely slip our minds, come Aburn lets get right to that."he walks away with Aburn following.

"Of all the slow dumb"Panthro he exhales

"We can't stop any army that size"Cheetera

"No but I got a few surprise that can slow them down."Panthro tells her with a smirk, hearing that loud explosions happen,as the ground shook. You look and see that Panthro had planted some bombs.

Wilykat hops on the back of Amun"Come on."he tells him, he howls as he takes off once the lizards and their machines came into the village.

"Lets go everyone"Panthro tells you all.

You take out your bow as you fire at the lizards. Hitting your mark each time. Putting it away your bow you switch to a mix of hand to hand and magic. Though first you go and knock down one of their robots coming down with your hand infused with magic as it slices through it with ease. You then hurry to the next ones. Using the wind to boost your speed, as you disarm the lizards coming, when you see out of the corner of your eyes some going over to the elephants, along with them was Wilykit and Snarf.

Finishing off one of the robots you hurry over to them and your sister, sending a wave of energy at the lizards blasting them back. You then proceed and form a shield around the elephants, when you got shot in your arm.

You grab it in pain falling down, though you would to worry about that later, you quickly block an attack from one of the lizards as they try to hit you with their gun. You palm thrust them in the chest while still holding onto the gun. They go back beat, you just drop the weapon ready to defend with all you had.

When stopped in dead in your tracks, there was an evil presence here. You knew that presence anywhere as you blood turned icy cold, and your eyes widen in fear.

Turn slowly to look at the shack, something was not right within it. He couldn't be here. He just couldn't, how could you not sense him? But that did not matter, with him in the astral plane the things he could do to them in there. You just could not think about it, out of fear you forget about the war, you fly your way as quickly as you could to the astral plane, your tattoos forming on you as they glowed, your eyes glow as well.

Cheetera defended the shed, when you flew right by her at fast speed. Before she could say anything you enter the astral plane.

You where right about something going on in here, the atmosphere had changed. His presence was getting closer, your blood chilled more and more. The air pushing up against your face, as you hurried to Tygra and Lion-O. You just hoped nothing bad had happen to them yet.

Keeping your mind strong while in here, you had to make sure you did not succumb to the astral planes powers. Looking more you heard and saw your fear.

There your father stood in his stronger form. The one that hunted you for so many years, stood over the brothers as he got ready to attack them.

"No!"you yell, which made the brothers look, Mumm-Ra fired his attack them.

Though you took the full blow of the attack as it sent you back into a wall hard. You fall to the ground.

"Zahra!"Tygra and Lion-O hurry and rush over to you.

You get up slowly as they come over to you, helping you up. Once up, you step infront of the both of them as if protecting them. Staring right at your father.

He stares at you back with his same frown, but it turns into a evil smile. Lighting started to crackle around his hands.

"It seems you have gained some new sort of power. Nothing that I've taught you."he chuckles.

The brothers look at him then at you wanting to understand what he meant. Before they could, they got their answer through you, as you step forward with your energy in the form of orbs around your hands, eyes still glowing.

"You've taught me nothing father, but darkness."you tell him.

"F-father!?"Lion-O and Tygra where both shocked by what they just heard.

You heard it in their voices, you turn and look at them with sadden eyes as they look back at you still shocked by what you just said. You just wanted to cry, but you turn back quickly to your father.

He growls at you he shots his energy at you, you reflect it with your own with ease. He saw this, you use this as you fire back at him. It hits him, as he howls in pain, looking at you with full rage in his eyes.

You waste not time, as you go to attack him leaving the brothers. Engaging your father in battle, the brothers watch you both fight. You where able to land some blows on him. Mumm-Ra puts up his arms to block your energy attack on him, as he skids back. He looks at you through them, you stand pridefully looking at your father.

With a low growl, he stands up straight. You go into for another blow when stop your attack as you look at who was infront of you. It was all those you meet that showed you light. King Claudus, Jaga, and your parents. They look at you.

You stand there frozen with regret on your face. They stare at you, you could feel their eyes on you. As they all say your name. They reach out to touch you, you move back quickly. That did not hear Lion-O or Tygra call out your name, but it was to late. Mumm-Ra binds you with energy bands as he sends his energy through you. Causing you scream out in pain.

Tygra and Lion-O hurry to you, when something catches Lion-O's eyes. It was stone that was the astral plane itself.

The ground beneath everyone turned into the stone. Mumm-Ra still kept his attack on you, when he saw the stone. Lion-O waste no time as he slams his gauntlet into it. The stone then goes into it, as his armor forms a bit."Now lets see what this stone can do."Lion-O looks at Mumm-Ra as he uses his sword with the stone. A huge blast gets fired at Mumm-Ra.

He drops you, as he got blasted away. Lion-O stops his attack when he sees you falling into the endless astral plane.

"Zahra!"he waste no time to go and get you along with his brother. Using the claws on his gauntlet he shots them at you, as they wrap around you. He pulls you back to him. Untying you, though Tygra takes you, as he looks down at you.

They both look at you waiting, you slowly start to open your eyes. When the whole astral plane started to break apart.

"Whats happening?"Tygra asked looking around.

"Without the stone to hold it together, the astral plane is falling apart."Lion-O tells him.

"Then lets get out of here."Tygra holds onto you tightly as he and his brother run.

They make it out just in time, though the astral plane was sucking in Panthro and Grune.

Tygra dug his claws into the ground while he held onto you. Though the suction caused you slightly open your eyes a bit more. There something else, looking up at a blurry Tygra who was watching what was happening, you look over at all destroyed robots, lizards that laid on the ground, Cheetera, Amun, Snarf, Lion-O and lastly the twins.

A small soft smile forms then turns into a frown. As you close your eyes a single tear falls. Gathering up enough strength that you had, you phase yourself from Tygra's hold on you.

"Zahra!"he yells for you.

You rush over to Panthro and Grune, as you phase through Panthro, and come in contact with Grune, with whom you put all your strength in as you push him away from Panthro straight into the astral plane, while you kick Panthro back out of the hut.

Which surprised him, he looks on at you. You turn and look at everyone as they watch you sacrifice yourself. You couldn't hear them yell out your name. But you where to read their lips and their eyes. Though the twins where the loudest.

*I love you all.*you send them a telepathic message, then one to the twins and Amun *Take care of eachother and please take care of them.*

With that the shed explodes. Everyone kept their eyes glued on the area where the shed use to be, the last place they saw you, the last place they saw your smile in your eyes.

"Zahra!"the twins cry out to you, as they start to cry calling out your name.

Evening came to the elephant village, as they mourn and celebrate. Panthro had lost his arms due to the astral plane, but it wasn't as big as a lost to what they all just lost.

The twins sat alone with Amun curled around them, while the twins held onto your bow as they cried on him. Cheetera kept to herself. Lion-O went to check up twins but they said nothing to him. He went to go and find his brother.

Tygra stared up at the moon, he remember that was when he first saw you in light. That one night when he came to your room, while you where in the shower. You looked so radiant in the moon's light, and since then you had never left his mind. Just as the moon was a mystery in the night. You became one to him, that he wanted to solve.

He just stared up at the moon, tears rolled down his golden eyes. An image of your face came over the moon. He couldn't take it, as he looks away from the moon. Tears just came and did not stop.

As he mourned for you, he did not noticed as a ghostly hand form as it touched his face, though he felt its cold touch. He turns to find you, though you more a illuminating spirit, your hair grew back as it flowed in the behind you. He looks at you wide eyes, you smile at him.

Placing your other hand on the other side of his face, he reaches to grab them but they go right through. Your touch was cold, you lean in closer to him as you look at him calmly and enchantingly.

"Thank you, Tygra"you tell him, as you lean in your lips contact with his, but to him it was nothing but cold touch nothing but the air.. He tries to pull you closer but his arms went right through you. You break it as you look at him with tender eyes, wiping away his tears.

"..."Tygra

You smile at him softly"I'm free. Thank you."with that you vanish in the night.

"Z-"Tygra realizes you gone, he drops to his knees as he punches the ground. Behind him Lion-O saw what just happen, as the evening bell rang. He was distraught by this, when he felt a cold presence, he turns around to find you.

You give him the same look as Tygra though you place your forehead on wanted to move away from you out of anger. But he didn't. You place one of your hands over his heart, then move it down to his sword"..."he understood, the promise he made you. Before he could say anything you vanish as well.

With the twins, you come infront of them. Now asleep along with Amun, but he wakes up and sees you, you smile at your friend. Then look at your siblings, placing a hand on each of their heads, causing a tear to fall from each of them."Protect them, Amun." you tell him, and vanish again.

END

Going over to Cheetera and Panthro who where by one another, though you where a bit further away from them. Though they did spot, you just smile and wave to them, as you leave them.


	34. Extra

This is just something extra I came up with:

_In life others who are meant to be long life friends, may meet eachother without them even knowing it at first._

Peeking out from inside your family's wagon looking ahead seeing all the others in the caravan making their way to this kingdom called Thundera. You had heard many stories about this place from the caravan elders as well your grandfather, telling all the young ones about how great the place.

You could not wait to go, and second that you found out your family was to be present there to preform for the whole kingdom made your heart jump. Being raised outside of place like this, and more so out in nature. You knew that things would be different when you came into the kingdom, you heard that the King was very kind to everyone. You wondered if it was just like your family here.

Where everyone here got along, no one was ever judged at all by what species they where. Infact most of the family here married someone who was outside their species.

"Zahra, how are the twins?"you father asked you, you got caught by him. Turning looking at him, he was on the side of the wagon. Blush comes over your face, embarrassed by this.

He saw this and smiles, as you look away, your beautiful mother walked next to him. She giggles in her hand.

They could tell you where very excited to go to this city, it showed all over your face, even if you tried to hide it. Bring your head back inside, you turn to look at your younger twin brother and sister, both one and soon to turn two, Wilykit and Wilykat where their names.

Both of them where sleeping peacefully, which was good for you, you smile as you look down at them. Seeing they where fine, you crawl on your knees poking your head back outside.

"Their fine."you tell your parents, they smile at you.

"Are you excited?"Mateo, your father asked you.

You couldn't hold it in anymore, as you smile at him nodding your head"Yeah, I can't wait."you tell him with delight.

"That's good"he tells you"You should be, it isn't very often that we come here."

"Daddy, what was it like when you and mommy last came here?"you asked him.

He thinks about it"Well...that was a long time ago. But I would say it was very nice, though the clothes they wore kinda fancy for my taste."

You give him a questionable look"Fancy clothes? What are those?"

"Their clothes that others wear who are high up in class"your mother Elyia tells you. You still had the same look on your face. So she went into more detail for you"Lets say if your king or part of upper class. Those with alot of money. Wear clothes that outshine others, they have rich colors and giltter sometimes when move. The females in the kingdom are known for looking like princesses. Very lady like."

"A princesses?"you question them.

"Princesses, are very beautiful females"she tells you.

You seem to understand"Oh, I see like you mommy, you're princess."

Elyia looks at her husband as they both smile at what you said"Yes."she tells you.

You kept your smile on, when you look at what your mother was wearing*But her and daddy don't have glittery clothes. I have to find some way to get them for them. Maybe the king can help mommy and daddy.*

Thinking about your plan, you didn't hear your father calling to you, until he shook you. Turning you look at him"Look."he points ahead, looking up ahead, your eyes widen at the sight of the kingdom of Thundera.

It was all that she could imagine that it would, it was so big. Her eyes never left it, her parents saw the look on their daughter's face and couldn't help but not smile.

The caravan, was taken to the huge area where the guards had directed them too. There everyone started to unload their belongs, Zahra would have helped if not for watching the twins. Though her main focus seem to be on what this huge kingdom was like.

Looking down at your little brother and sister who where now up, as they where walking and slightly falling down playing with a few of their toys. Sighing to yourself you really wanted to go out and find your mother and father their glittering clothes.

A hand came on your shoulder as you look up to find, Naveen the grandfather as well oldest member of the carvan. He smiles at you"What is wrong Zahra?"

"Grandfather, I want go and explore the kingdom"you tell him, as you look pass some of the wagons at the residents of the place.

He looked as well and could not help but smile"Your father was the same the way when he first came here."he tells you.

Right when he said that, your parents came over to you. Mateo sets something heavy down"Yeah, I remember that."he chuckles to himself.

Wilykat comes and falls on your leg, you help him up as he laughs. Picking him up in your lap as you held onto him."Mateo"Elyia looks at her husband.

"Oh, I forgot"he unlatches something from behind his back, it was a small pouch. He holds it out for you, placing it in your hands.

"What this?"you look at him.

"Some money, why don't you go out with your brother and sister, and go exploring for a bit while we get things set up here."he smiles at you, your eyes lite up at the sound at what he said.

Quickly you nod you nod your head, as you shoot up being careful while holding your baby brother who just laughed at your reaction.

"Thank you, mommy, thank you daddy."you hug them. You then go and scoop up your Wilykit in you other arm. Thank goodness you where old enough to carry them.

Wilykit looks at you, with wondering eyes."Come on you two lets go look around"you tell them as you power walk away from your family.

They watch you from behind."A spirited young girl."Naveen tells you mother and father.

"Oh wow, so this is a market place!"you say excited at the sight of so many different things being sold. The twins stood next to you, each one holding your hand.

You start walking through it, looking at all the different stalls that sold different things. The species here where mainly cats, there where other ones.

Holding onto your siblings hands tighter, you walked though everything caught your eyes. That was not what you where looking for at this moment. The twins on the other hand found everything neat, they kept pulling you here and there trying to grab something. But you where able to pull them back. Much to their dislike.

"Nothing yet, glittering yet."you slightly whine.

Looking left and right going here and there, you make your way outside the market place to a much more brighter and cleaner place part of the kingdom. The buildings here where huge, as you stare and look up at them. The twins do the samething.

"I've got find it here."you tell around the place"I wonder where though?"

While you where looking Wilykat starts to slips away from your grasp when you turned and starting walking away.

Looking left and right, when Wilykit started to look down at her, you give her a soft smile"Your hungry, it is time for lunch. Wilykat ready?"turning around don't find him holding your hand."Wilykat!"you start to panic, looking around frantically.

The others here look at you, as you carried your sister in your arms running around looking for your little brother, but did not find him at all.

Over with your little brother Wilykat he was wondering on his own, just having a good time. Others just assumed that he belonged to someone and was just trailing his parents, when he really wasn't. Laughing to himself he finds his way to a lushes garden, he hears others making grunting sounds.

Peering around the corner he looks and sees the ones who where making the noise.

"Wilykat! Where are you?"you call for your brother, but got nothing back. While looking for him, you did not pay attention to what was infront of you, that you bumped into someone.

Falling down you look up to see who it was"Hey are you ok?"someone asked you. Looking you see girl who looked a year or two older then you. She had long blonde hair with spots in them as well over her, holding out a hand she helps you up.

"I'm sorry"you tell her, as you adjust Wilykit.

"Are you looking for someone? Cause it sounds like you are."she asked you.

Nodding you head yes"I'm looking for my little brother."

"You lost him?"she asked you, you nod your head."Here let me help you."

"Thank you"you thank her, she just nods her head.

With an extra set of eyes, you and this girl look for little brother. Asking others about him, but no one had seen him. You started to get more worried, Wilykit was starting to fuse a bit more.

You tried to calm her down"Poor thing"the girl looks at her"Still no sign of your brother yet."

You sigh to yourself"Ah, there you."an older voice calls to her, she turns and looks up. You do as well to find a much older looking cat he had a long white beard, his eyes showed kindness. He stops looking at you, then at your little sister.

"Jaga."she nods her head slightly at him"I was coming to training, I just got side track."

Jaga looks at you"Are you and your little one lost?"he asked you.

"No, I'm trying to find my little brother."you tell him.

"I see, well then. Come with me, as for you young one, head back to the Celeric's temple."he tells the girl.

"Yes."she then looks at you"I hope you find your brother."with that she speeds off.

You turn and look up at Jaga"Come this way."he leads you away with him.

Wilykit grips on you tighter crying a bit more."I'm sorry she's just hungry."you apologize him.

"It is alright, what is your name young one?"he asked you.

"Zahra."you tell him.

"What interesting name"he tells you.

"Thank you, my mommy and daddy gave it to me/"you tell him

"Does it mean something?"

"I believe it means white blooming flower, that's what my grandfather told me"

"Well they choose the right name for you."he tells you,he then looks straight ahead, you do as well. When you see a much bigger place. He saw the look in your eyes."This is the palace where our beloved king lives."

"Th king?"you say*Maybe he can help get me some glittery clothes for mommy and daddy*

Leading you up the stairs inside, some of the palace guards and workers looked over at you. Wilykit forgot about her hunger and was amazed by the stuff she saw, reaching out to grab it. But you kept her at bay.

"This way."Jaga"The king is in the gardens with his sons as well generals. Perhaps he may be able to help you find your lost little brother"leading you outside, you cover you eyes from the sun to find a lushes garden. It was breath taking more beautiful then you had ever see before."Come"he touches your back gently.

You follow him looking around at the place, when you bumped right into Jaga. Rubbing your head"Sorry"you tell him.

"And who is there Jaga?"a deep voice asked, looking up you see a tall strong looking cat with a red hair and beard he had to be the king he wore what looked like a crown as well a cape that flowed behind him.

He looks down at you, his stare along slightly scared you, as you hold onto your sister protectively. He saw your reaction, as his face slowly softens"Her name is Zahra, she lost her little brother sire."Jaga tells him.

"Is that so?"the king looks at you, getting down to your level. You look at him, as you nod your head

"Y-yes sire"you tell him"Please help me find him."

"How did you loose him?"he asked you.

"I was looking for glittery clothes for my mommy and daddy so they could be people here. My mommy is a princess, she told me and my daddy is her prince. So I was looking around to buy them their clothes when I lost my little brother."you started to slowly tear up. Wilykit looks up at you, touching your tears"But now, I just want to find my little brother."

You couldn't hold it in any more as the tears just came. The king smiles at you softly, he places a hand on you head, just like your daddy would do to you. Though his was heavier. You look up at him"Come this way"he tells you, leading you away from Jaga who smiles as he turns to leave.

You walked infront of the king, feeling small next to him. So much was rushing through your mind, was he mad at how you lost you lost your little brother, what would happen to you now?

All these questions where cut short at the sound that caught your ear, looking up you see and hear WilyKat's laughter. He was climbing on a boy that was your age though he looked like child version of the king, while another who had straps stood next to him laughing while a much larger man looking a bit older then the king though really buff watched them. He was smiling at them both.

The kid you age fell over thanks to your brother."Wilykat!"you waste no time running over to him, your outburst caused the others to look at you. You paid them no mind, WilyKat heard you call his name, he turns and looks at you. His smile lights up, as he holds out his arms for you.

You go and embrace him tightly and loving. Happy to have found him, the king goes over to the others"Father who is she?"the one with strips asked him.

"That is Zahra, his older sister."the king tells his son.

The boy looks at you, he had never seen anyone that looked like you. But he saw how happy you where to have your brother back.

"She looks different."the one your age says.

"Everyone is different Lion-O."the king tell his youngest son.

Happily returned to your brother the others come over to you, you saw them as you stand up and thank them"Thank you."you tell him with a cute smile.

His sons, look at this smile and blush"Your welcome."Lion-O tells you scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yeah."his older brother says looking away.

The king and other man look at them both as well you and smile at this.

Back at the caravan, your parents where starting to get worried about you, the sun was setting and the show was to start soon"She should have been back now."Mateo says looking for his children.

"I know."Elyia agrees with him just as worried.

"I'm going to go and look for them."he tells his wife.

The second he was about to leave, he hears you calling for him and his wife. They both look making the others as well. They see you coming back riding with the king and his sons.

You stop as king helps you and your siblings down, your parents come running over to you, embracing you and oyur siblings in a hug"Mommy daddy I have a surprise for you!"you tell them.

You turn and look at the king, as do your parents"You have a lovely daughter here."he tells your father.

"Thank you sire."Mateo tells him"I'm sorry if she did anything."

"There is no need to be, infact she is a brave soul."the king"She has something for you both."

You smile up at your parents they look at you, the king turns around as one of his servants come and bring them both folded up clothes"Look!"you tell them as they unfold the clothes, to find glittery clothes"I got you both glittery clothes just like a princess and prince."

They smile at you, your mother gives you a kiss."Thank you sweetie."

You smile, the adults looks at you"And I made some new friends, prince Tygra and prince Lion-O."you look at the two princes, come down and wave high to everyone.

"Hello princes."your father greets them.

"Zahra, why don't you go get ready for tonight."your mother tells you.

"OK, thank you sir."you tell the king, you then go over to his sons, thanking them both with a hug and kiss on the cheek. With that you turn around taking your siblings with leaving them.

After the performance, your family caravan packed up and left the kingdom of Thundera. Tired from your adventure as well meeting new faces, you slept all the way back with your brother and sister.

Back in Thundera night, both princes where doing their studies, or so they should have been, but feel asleep. Their father comes in, to see them both knocked out, he goes and looks at their writing, to find each one had something same but different thing on their paper.

Lion-O's read: Lion-O Zahra with a heart, while Tygra's read: Tygra Zahra with a picture of him and you holding hands.


End file.
